Strength and Beauty
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Jin K. x Vega. Shadowloo has fallen and Vega has fled from Bison's side in order to seek out new competitions. After allowing Vega to enter the KotIF tournament, Jin is quickly intrigued by more than just his unique fighting style. Yaoi and some drama.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Strength and Beauty

**Chapter One**

"Ha…ha…ugh…!" sounded above the constant roar of the surrounding observers, the owner of the voice sounding fatigued and breathless but not without strict determination present in his every, skilled maneuver that forced such noises to escape him.

The vivacious crowd, seemingly just as ruthless as the fighters with all of their cheers and taunts towards each of the men, bordered the premise that was reserved for the battered and bruised competitors as the official match was being held on a blocked-off section of road underneath an elevated overpass in the middle of Tokyo.

The bright, city lights shone down from above and illuminated the area for the occupants, making the darkened, cold street below almost glisten with the rain that had fallen earlier that day, and provide an overall, crystallized glow that absorbed the two in their deadly, well-trained actions.

Steve Fox, the professional boxer turned martial artist, was breathing heavily on the solid, unforgiving concrete of the city street, his nose oozing blood down his face while other various cuts and scrapes littered his cheeks and bare arms, as the jaguar mask-wearer King stood his ground a little ways away from him with his gloved hands at the ready.

Sucking in a bit of air, Steve pushed his body off of the ground with a violent shove with his hands that quickly propelled his feet towards King's stomach, connecting firmly with his target that made the avenging orphan stagger backwards as he clutched his ribs in agony.

King growled and hurriedly brought his hands back up to protect his face and receive any oncoming blows as Steve maneuvered completely back on his feet and delivered a fast jab aimed at his opponent's chin while still situating back into his stance.

The well-placed jab struck King's forearm uselessly and the fiery, well-built Mexican wrestler used his opportunity side-step the blonde boxer combined punches to follow, as he suddenly leapt high into the air and swung his legs around Steve's neck.

"Gah…!" Steve bellowed as he was roughly slammed down onto the ground once more, his air getting harshly choked off by King's impossibly strong legs wrapped around his neck, the classic move that of provoking an opponent to either pass out or tap out of the match.

"Time;" a licensed and Mishima Zaibatsu approved referee suddenly called loudly as he hoisted up his arms to gain the fighters' and onlookers' attention, "Winner…King!"

The crowd went wild, many languages flooding the dark, damp area of the prosperous city as King obediently released Steve Fox from his death grip and made to stand up, growling as he did so in victory as he leisurely walked towards the hoards of shouting people with his hands held high.

However, standing right in the thick of the people that surrounded the tournament fight, a man wearing a mask of glinting steel and a long, hooded cloak narrowed his beautiful jade eyes at the spectacle he had just witnessed.

The covered, masked man had watched the fight intimately, closely following the styles of the two competitors and the moves they utilized, as well as if weapons were allowed in this particular tournament which was so very like the others he had been in since his underground cage-fighting days.

As the medical team hurried over to a still lying Steve Fox to hoist his heavy form onto a stretcher and tend to his injuries, the mysterious mask-wearer turned away from the crowd and easily slipped through the close-knit group of onlookers as he sought out the people whom he needed to speak with in order to participate in the King of the Iron Fist Tournament, smiling as he did so.

Meanwhile, Jin Kazama had watched the match with little to no interest on a number of large-panel monitors from his office in the grand, tall headquarters of Mishima Zaibatsu, his fist tucked under his chin as he sat seemingly bored at his impressive desk.

"King has won his second match," Jin commented dryly, darkly sarcastic to himself as he reached for his remote to turn off the monitors, "…I suppose it's good for those kids."

"Kazama-sama!" sounded a voice over the monitors, making Jin cock his head back towards the largest one in front of him so he may regard his subordinate who appeared on the screen.

"What is it?" Jin asked exasperatedly, not particularly caring too much as to what another one of his suit-wearing and seemingly panicky employees had to report to him.

"Please excuse me, sir, but there's…there's a man here who…wants to enter the tournament!" the employee struggled to say, fear either from Kazuma himself or the man of whom he was referring clearly setting the reporting subordinate on edge.

Jin was just about to say something when the camera panned from the stuttering employee to the man in question, immediately making the corporate CEO rethink the words he had intended to say as he observed a tall figure, shrouded by the darkness of his cloak, where only his brilliant green eyes could be seen positively glowing from behind an ominous, sleek mask that covered his entire face.

Jin licked the roof of his mouth as he began formulating a new strategy with which to deal the situation; the Kazama's narrowed, black eyes transfixed on that silvery mask and the odd design located on the left side, as well as the few strands of golden hair that strung down on either side of the fighter's face.

"He may enter the King of the Iron Fist Tournament;" Jin reaffirmed smoothly as he leaned back in his chair and gracefully folded his hands on his lap, "have his first match tomorrow since he'll need to catch up with the others."

"Yes, Kazuma-sama! Right away!" the employee sounded from off-camera before the feed was cut and the image of the unknown warrior blurred into a stoic picture of black, prompting the raven-haired CEO to flex his fingers before refolding them once more comfortably.

"Well, things just got a bit more interesting," Jin spoke aloud once more, his own voice lightly bouncing off the many, glass windows that formed most of the enormous, round office at the top of the corporate building he was in, before he turned in his high-backed, leather chair to sit properly at his desk so he may look over the next day's agenda and see where he could spare some free time.

X

The next day…

On the dirty, dusty outskirts of town, another crowd had already gathered as news of a new fighter entering the competition had quickly spread amongst the masses and those well-versed in the prominent grapevines, as people sat on the run-down, wooden fence pieces that stuck up from the ground or gathered under the shade of the few trees that the open, barren area provided.

Vega, clad in his traditional purple and yellow pants, red sash, and white leggings that showed his origins as a matador, strolled proudly through the masses of people until he reached his end of the arena perimeter.

His opponent, the rejuvenated Interpol officer Bryan Fury, visibly took in Vega's almost regal posture as the masked man stood perfectly straight with his tattooed chest slightly turned to the side and raised his single, clawed hand up so that the three, long blades crossed in front of his covered face.

"Begin!" called the referee from the sidelines, officially starting their match and prompting Bryan to run at full speed towards his seemingly statuesque opponent, his inexperience and rough nature being more than clear to the veteran blonde warrior who could already surmise that his hard-earned patience and discipline regarding receiving opponents would serve him better.

Just as Vega had anticipated and planned, as soon as the officer had rushed to about six feet of Vega, the blonde brought down his lethal Tiger Claw to his side, almost as if to say that he accepted his challenge, and then spun on his heel as he raked the blades cleanly across Bryan's protruding, vulnerable chest.

"Agh! Y-you basta…"was all the rogue fighter got to say clearly before Vega completed his rotation, sharply jabbed his claws at Bryan's gut, and then swiftly delivered a solid, frontal kick that sent Fury skidding backwards in the dirt.

As Bryan grit his teeth on the ground, trying in vain to ignore his bleeding wounds and the aching in his bones, Vega merely stood up to his full height again and tossed his extraordinarily long and braided hair off his shoulder so that his ran down his back again.

"I'll make you pay for that…!" the officer grumbled out as he willed himself to his feet, the hollering of the crowd perhaps driving him to do so, as he assumed a wide, offensive stance with his eyes narrowed dangerously at his stoic, unreadable foe before him.

With a great lunge forward, Bryan threw a myriad of punches towards Vega who immediately brought his hands up as he, in turn, either knocked them away or simply took their blunt force on his forearms, and Fury could have sworn that he had heard a muffled laugh sound from beyond that frightening mask.

Enraged and more than annoyed at being matched up against someone so haughty in their method of fighting, Bryan swung his body around in a circle as he tried to reverse his punch into a hard-hitting backhand and then follow up with a combined kick right into the side of that mask.

However, Fury had only caught a small glimpse of Vega's striking green eyes glint with some kind of horrid emotion, almost as if the latter was blatantly smiling at his efforts, before the long-haired blonde man smoothly sank his upper body backwards, completely dodging all of Bryan's attacks with graceful ease as Vega had bent back so far that his hair touched the ground and he had a perfect view of the bright, afternoon sky.

Bryan gasped and tried to right himself back into a stable fighting stance as he watched as Vega practically glided back into his position, placing his masked face right in the officer's stunned expression as he had slightly spread his strong, well-honed arms in the process, the entire gesture appearing exactly how one would when being baptized in water and then lifted back up.

"Game over, little man; you lose," Vega commented sinisterly before crossing his arms right in front of his face, and making another deep, set of slashes across Bryan's torso that crossed the earlier ones he had made at a sickening slant.

Bryan Fury gasped for air that was not coming to him fast enough as the Interpol officer stilled before suddenly dropping to his knees, prompting Vega to leap out of the way, and then fall face-first onto the gold-colored ground that surrounded the grimy, desolate area.

"Winner…Vega!" the referee called at once, seeing as how Fury was no longer able to fight.

The crowd cheered in Vega's favor as the matador raised his clawed hand up in the air briefly before bringing it down to his opposite side as he bowed over and over again to the many onlookers, his long, heavy braid once again falling over his shoulder in the process.

Vega straightened back up from his courtesy, waved at the people with his free hand, before turning back towards a certain direction that he knew would lead him out of this place and back into the city, feeling pleased that he had won his first fight in the King of Iron Fist Tournament.

"That was quite impressive," a cool, somber voice suddenly sounded from behind Vega, instantly making the masked warrior turn around in his spot to seek out the owner and meet his gaze with his own.

Deep, onyx eyes looked straight into his from behind jet-black bangs as Jin Kazama held out a gloved hand politely and spoke solidly to the tanned, blonde fighter before him.

"I am Jin Kazama," the corporate CEO offered professionally as Vega cautiously placed his hand inside Jin's and shook it respectfully, "and who might you be?"

Their hands parted naturedly and Vega only slowly shook his head, indicating the negative, as he kept his keen, emerald gaze glaring straight into Jin's relaxed yet highly-maintained expression – the matador more than wary of the powerful, Japanese martial artist in front of him who was known throughout the world as the influential leader of the notorious Mishima Zaibatsu group.

"Oh? You don't have a name? Perhaps I can give you one…"Jin said with a daring quirk of an eyebrow, just as much acid-edged amusement present in his melodic timber as there was obscene fascination that did not go unnoticed to the weapon-user.

Vega cast one more, unsavory glare towards the confusing tournament master before turning away from him and finally walking away from the match arena, easily navigating passed the chatting people on all sides as he made his way back towards the city.

Jin watched as the mysterious blonde walked away from him with narrowed, cunning eyes on his back, his interest in the tattooed and claw-wielding man having intensified all the more now that he found out that he did not speak much as well as how he had not been able to see his face yet.

Just the same, the information that the Kazama heir had been able to notice was serving to be devastatingly alluring to the raven-haired warrior, as he had not been able to help taking in even the smallest of details about the mysterious warrior who came out of nowhere to fight in his tournament – Jin having already known that the man's name was Vega, and only wanting to hear the man say it himself.

The way Vega had fought Bryan Fury had been most curious to the Kazama heir as the matador's movements had been purposefully poised to make for beautiful shapes and lines with his body, his strikes often using too much strength and composition to execute, but they would always look just like the work of a master artist as Vega sought to fight his battles with well-orchestrated maneuvers rather than strict, blunt attacks.

Even the man's name, Vega, was capable of stirring great interest within Jin as he could not entirely place its origins straight away, but could already register that that name suited the masked warrior perfectly. It spoke of simple obscurity, like something right in front of one's face even though they had no idea, and offered utter chaos to those who knew of it.

Only a few inches shorter and a bit leaner in chest size and overall width that Jin himself, Vega's impossibly long, blonde hair had made for an enticing view as it swayed to and fro alongside his firm, supple ass that curved into a strong, broad back, and powerfully-honed arms and legs that Jin could not help but picture inside his mind.

Decision having been made, Jin deftly fished out his cellular phone from an inside pocket of his black, long-tailed suit jacket, flipped it open, and then pushed one button in order to speed dial his most trusted assistant, his other hand sliding neutrally inside his pants pocket.

"Cancel my meetings today and ready the car," Jin said curtly to the person on the other end before quickly snapping his phone shut and simply holding it in his gloved hand for a moment as he stared off into the fading afternoon sunlight that was slowly giving into the early evening, casting lovely shades of navy to battle against the struggling orange and pink as a darkening nightfall drew near.

Jin smirked as he watched the darker colors ghost across the lighter ones until the inky hues of the navy and purple completely overtook the dying orange and faint blue, the epic battle and eventual conquest of the dark over the light acutely paralleling in Jin's mind as to what course of action he had planned for the loner warrior known only as Vega.

X

A little while later…

Vega, covered once again in his long, thick cloak in order to ward off the increasing cold as well as to hide his ominous mask and frightening stature, walked through the expansive courtyards that interconnected throughout the several hotels that touched far into the sky in this particular business district.

The people working under Kazuma had set him up at one of the hotels once he had registered into the tournament, informing him that all the other fighters stayed here as well since the grand, lavish buildings offered multiple gyms and exercise facilities as well as their own in-house medical groups that were to see to match-related injuries at once.

Vega sighed quietly to himself as he stepped passed another, intricately-designed shrub, the three, large hotels within view to the blonde fighter but still a ways off as the grounds were extraordinarily huge and covered a great deal of land around each of them, and the matador silently mused to himself that it was going to be midnight and pitch black outside before he reached the one that had been assigned to him.

"I happen to think…"a voice suddenly purred from the murky shadows, prompting Vega to quickly spin on his heel towards the sound and bring his Tiger Claw into view from the folds of his cloak, ready to defend himself as he bent his knees for agility and sharpened his senses.

"…that 'Vega' is a beautiful name," Jin finished his silken, provocative statement as he used one hand to fix his leather glove on the other as the CEO casually stepped out of the inky depths on Vega's left, immediately catching his adamant attention as Vega did not lower his weapon nor his stance.

"What's the matter? Nothing to say?" Kazama goaded playfully as he continued to step closer to the tense, blonde warrior, an evident smirk on his handsome, diamond-cut features as he sensed Vega's defensive nature, like prey ready to strike back at its predator out of sheer, blind anger.

"What do you want from me?" Vega suddenly growled out, his voice muffled substantially by the sounds of his voice hitting his solid mask so closely, but that fact was completely lost to Jin whose smile widened even more upon succeeding in getting Vega to speak to him.

"Want? I think I want…"Jin cooed in a deceptive, conversational manner before abruptly dashing from his spot towards Vega's unarmed side to avoid any fast attacks from his claws as he suddenly grabbed the blonde man from behind, "…to see that face of yours."

Vega immediately struggled within Jin's iron grasp, trying to work his arms in between their bodies so he could pry the other man away and slash him to death, but all he managed to do was allow just enough space to suddenly tear himself away from the surprisingly strong Jin Kazama.

Vega's cloak was left in the raven's hands that he carelessly chucked away as the blade-wielder quickly got into a much more defensive fighting stance where his claws were pointed in Jin's direction and his other fist was kept tucked closely by his masked face.

"I see. It must be a touchy subject with you," Jin continued to jab at Vega with his words as he watched how ideally violent and savage the other could become just by a few, short moves, "What is it; are you scarred horribly and too deformed to walk around without that mask…?"

They were all rhetorical questions, questions that grated against Vega's very resolve as a skilled, disciplined warrior as he heard and processed them, before hurriedly stepping close to Jin in an attempt to jab his claws right in his face in a consecutive number of times.

Jin easily dodged the first, two jabs that sang through the air and nearly trimming his hair for him, but suddenly changed his defensive tactics as he grabbed onto Vega's extended arm and twisted it behind his back in a painful display of power and dominance.

Vega hissed as he felt Jin easily pull his claw and glove from his hand and toss it to the side, the Kazama's hand squeezing his wrist too tightly before the latter mercilessly pushed Vega forward now that his kitten had been de-clawed.

Vega only took a few, rushed steps forward on account of Jin pushing him, an amused smile on the latter's face the entire time, before the matador hastily swung his body one hundred and eighty degrees in order to deliver a swift round-house kick to Jin's smirking, arrogant face.

However, much to Vega's chagrin and utter dismay, Jin caught his high-flying kick and used his grip on him as leverage to easily topple the blonde-haired man down to the ground.

"Ugh!" Vega voiced as his breath momentarily left his lungs from hitting the cold ground so hard, barely even noticing as Jin Kazama carefully straddled his hips and snatched both of his wrists in his hands.

Jin pinned Vega's wrists down to the ground, just above his head, with one hand while his other slowly trailed down Vega's long, golden bangs that lay splayed across his forehead, just taunting at the fact that now he had complete control over Vega and that mask he always wore.

"At last, my prize…"Jin commented sickeningly sweetly but still not without much darker undertones that automatically made Vega try to squirm away from his touch and his grasp, desperate for Jin not to go through with what he wanted.

"No!" Vega said angrily as he felt Jin slowly pull his well-crafted, steel mask off of his face so that Vega's bangs would be pushed from his eyes as well.

Vega had his immaculate, white teeth grit, his head turned as much to a side as possible in his position, as his thin, blonde eyebrows were lightly scrunched together in obvious agony that he had lost and that Jin had won their little spat.

Midnight-colored eyes had widened upon first removing Vega's mask, Jin's lips slightly parting as he had been immediately taken aback from seeing such gorgeous, unmarred features that he had honestly not expected to see – the CEO shamelessly taking in the striking contours of Vega's high cheekbones, the long, straight bridge of his nose, his luscious, full lips, just everything truly made Vega a thing of bold, unquestionable beauty in this world.

"Wow…I guess…you're not horribly scarred," Jin said, perhaps purposefully in need of some light humor to rouse himself out of his blatant reverie as he stared at the way Vega's perfectly-shaped lips were parted as he drew in more breath so he could struggle against his grip some more.

"Shut up. Give me back my mask," Vega demanded of the awestruck raven, fire underneath his velvety-smooth words, no longer obscured by the solid steel of his mask, as Jin was obviously even more astonished upon hearing such lovely-sounding words coming from such an attractive man as well.

"Your accent is fascinating. Where are you from?" Jin asked nonchalantly, dismissing Vega's furious commands as if he had all the time in the world to go about this situation with him.

Vega sighed, feeling defeated yet hugely annoyed as he relaxed all of his tense muscles, realizing with a bit of rue that he was not going to get anywhere if he kept trying to struggle against Jin Kazama without playing his games first.

"Spain," Vega answered, looking off to the side as the blonde simply refused to make eye contact with his easy-going attacker who was obviously stronger that he was.

"Spain…"Jin echoed, seemingly entranced by Vega's delicious willingness to cooperate and be tamed after all as he began lowering the upper half of his torso down closer to the Spaniard's exposed chest and face, "…you're far from home. Don't you get lonely…Vega?"

"Get off of me now! You are breaking my wrists!" Vega nearly hollered in Jin's face, prompting the Japanese male to quirk up an eyebrow at the blonde's sudden outburst as he licked his lips and then obligingly made to stand up from his lying, sprawled-out form.

Vega immediately sat up, grateful for the weight now off of his wrists, as he rubbed them gently with his hands and cast his handsome attacker a sharp, sideways glare as the latter merely watched his actions.

"You'll live," Jin commented smartly about Vega's evident pained wrists and hateful mannerisms towards him as he tossed the blonde man his cloak that he had picked up from the ground.

"Hmph," Vega remarked as he snatched the cloak out of the air, hastily draping it over his shoulders as he also stood up from his spot, automatically intent to continue venturing towards his hotel so he could finally get some sleep and exercise before his next match that was to take place in a few days.

Jin could not help but smile as he watched Vega haughtily turn away from him, the folds of his cloak fanning out briefly behind him by the force of his sharp movement, as the Spaniard took only a few steps away from the Kazama and the scene of their short fight before suddenly stilling his every muscle, seemingly against his own will.

"I suppose I should have mentioned this to you earlier, Vega…"Jin began as he easily stepped to Vega's unmoving side and then maneuvered to be directly in front of his confused face, "…but I placed a small needle inside your cloak. It seems that you are already feeling the effects of the drug, I take it."

Vega's beautiful, jade eyes widened as he listened to Jin's wicked words that had been practically sang in front of his face, before the tattooed, blonde-haired man also heard the sounds of a car pulling up and stopping on the road closest to where the two men were standing in the courtyard, making him want to panic all the more in this situation.

"…why?" Vega only managed to ask the smiling raven before him, the pure shock in his green eyes having transformed into total malice as he watched Jin casually free a hand from his expensive suit pocket and slowly bring it up to the side of his stunning face.

"Why?" Jin reiterated before licking his dry lips in thought as he gently ran his gloved fingertips down Vega's smooth, sun-kissed cheek with almost tender affection and praise, "…because I always get what I want."

Vega's lips parted as his muddled brain could not get over his puzzlement, not understanding the meaning behind the simple touches to his face and Jin's often cryptic, ambiguous words to him, as his vision continued to blur around the edges, making all of the royal blue-stained scenery around him fade into a maddening black that had him wavering on his feet for a moment before Vega completely closed his eyes and felt his body be overtaken by the unknown chemicals manipulating his systems.

Jin easily caught the unconscious Spaniard in his arms and diligently hoisted his slightly smaller body up so he could carry him bridal style over to his car – the Kazama pleased to no end that he had succeeded with every detail of his plan as he relished in the feel of Vega's tightly-muscles curves and smooth skin underneath his hands and pressed up against his chest, almost as if he was touching something forbidden that no mere man should ever have the privilege of knowing as he did so.

Jin felt Vega's natural body heat warming him pleasantly as he carefully situated his gorgeous, blonde-haired prey inside a few of the back seats so he would not be jostled around during the brief drive to the family estate, the raven already formulating a whole new set of plans to execute now that he had to tame his ravenous kitten.

X

Early the next morning…

_Ring. Ring…_

_Ring. Ring…_

Jin Kazama cleared his throat groggily as he woke up to the incessant ringing of his cellular phone that he had placed on the nightstand beside his end of the bed as he sluggishly blinked open his coal-colored eyes and moved to sit up.

_Ring…_

"Yes?" Kazama growled pointedly into the voice upon hurriedly snatching it of the small, glass-topped table and flicking it open before he lost the call.

"Sir, I have news about one of your fighters," an employee began on the other end dutifully despite Jin's ever-present stoicism regarding his subordinates' reports to him at all hours of the day, "…it seems that the competitor Vega did not check into his hotel room last night."

Jin almost laughed out loud at his employee's 'grave' report as he cast his tired but lovely, black gaze over to the other form still sleeping by his side – a strong physique bundled in his predominately white blankets and bed sheets as Vega slept soundly on his stomach with his long, golden hair splayed all over the area behind him.

"I'll take care of it," Jin somewhat fibbed to his employee as he reached out his free hand to carefully brush back some of Vega's impossibly soft locks out of his face and neck, before ending the call and replacing the phone on the table.

Jin Kazama's master bedroom, oddly-illuminated by the pressing, morning sunlight trying to spill in from beyond his large, dark drapes that were strung across the many, remarkable windows, was kept simple yet tasteful with somber, white walls where honey-colored Baroque-esque filigree designs curved along the corners as if it highlight the boundaries of the spacious, open room and offer a touch of classic sophistication.

The rich, dark oak of the modernized accents pieces, such as that of the bottoms of the matching bedside tables and the large, stained armoire and accompanying dresser, created solid fixtures within the room for the eye to focus on, while still offering an aura of superb cleanliness and organization towards the whole presentation and upkeep.

Jin brought a hand back to his own neck and squeezed the flesh hard in between his fingers, trying to wring out any tension he had acquired during his time of rest, before the martial artist pulled the soft covers off of his legs so he may stand up from his impressive, canopy bed and navigate to the adjacent bathroom that was actually closest to Vega's side.

Wearing only a pair of loose-fitting, jet-black cotton pants, Jin shuffled around the foot of his bed, occasionally glancing at Vega's peaceful form, just taking in the tiny views of his half-hidden face that looked positively breathtaking as there was absolutely no trace of ill-will or defensiveness…just Vega looking like a fallen angel as he slept surrounded by a variety of overstuffed, white satin pillows.

A pleased smirk graced the Kazama's often cruel and unforgiving features before he slipped inside his bathroom and quietly closed the door so as not to rouse his slumbering Spaniard.

However, after only a few minutes of Jin being in the similarly-designed bathroom, did the door to the master bedroom suddenly open and two women dressed in matching, black business suits step inside the area, continuing their chat with each other that had been carrying on before their arrival.

"I wonder why Kazama-sama suddenly wanted all this fruit and stuff brought up to his room…?" one woman asked her co-worker who was holding a tray of assorted and cut strawberries, melon, pineapple, and a few bread items.

"I know! He always has his breakfast on the balcony," the other woman replied to her friend, equally as puzzled before she spotted the sleeping beauty that lay nestled comfortably in Jin's large bed.

"Oh…my God!" the second woman commented aloud, almost dropping the round tray of food as both females gaped at the surprising yet greatly appealing sight they were beholding,"…he's gorgeous…!"

Gradually, Vega began to lose his hold on his deep, recuperative slumber as the two women standing a little ways away from his bedside were not being quiet whatsoever with their evident gawking at him.

"I'll say!" the first employee agreed merrily as the second carefully set down the tray she had been holding onto the nearest nightstand, "…I wonder what his name is!"

"…Jin?" Vega tried to say but it merely came out as a crack in his voice as he opened his eyes, his senses already letting him know about the two women and their troublesome proximity as they talked about him.

"I wonder where he came from. And just look…he has green eyes!" the second continued, the sounds of both the females' voices only serving to rouse Vega from his sleep all the more and grate against his nerves.

"Jin!" Vega called out once more, fully awake at this point and wanting greatly for the two, blabbering woman to leave immediately so he would not have to hear how many different things they could come up with to prattle on about.

"Oh! He is too perfect. I can't…"one of them began before Vega's risen, desperate voice cut her off and practically shook the walls with all its heavily-accented might.

"JIN!" Vega yelled angrily, fortunately being rewarded straight away as Jin Kazama rushed out of the bathroom and immediately caught the girls' startled attention with a grave, aggravated expression on his no-nonsense face.

"We...we're terribly sorry, sir! We were just leaving," the two stammered pathetically before bowing deeply to their intimidating employer and scuttling out of the room.

Only when he had heard the door shut to the bedroom did Vega sigh in relief from finally being rid of such horrid noise so early in the morning as he brought a hand to rake through his own long, hay-colored bangs.

"Perhaps that is the reason you wear that mask; to keep girls from fawning over you night and day?" Jin teased good-naturedly as he watched Vega merely roll his eyes at him as his own off-put reply to the comment.

Vega lethargically tossed the many, cloud-soft blankets off of his chest as he simultaneously tried to sit up in bed, but his actions immediately grew cautious and guarded as he heard the subtle but ominous rattling of light-weight chains that sounded with his every move.

Suddenly, Vega brought a hand up to his throat and felt a soft, fabric collar around his neck with his fingertips, a thin, but extremely long chain connecting it to one of the thick, wooden posts of the canopy bed.

"What…the hell, Kazama?!" Vega growled out, turning his torso around so he may look at the chain and see how long it was as he gritted his teeth in refueled anger towards his raven-haired captor, only now remembering in full exactly how he had ended up in this position in the first place.

Jin smiled patiently as Vega noticed that the chain connecting him to the bed was long enough for him sit up or even stand up just beside the bed while still being bound nonetheless, before the Japanese martial artist spoke.

"We're going to play a little game, Vega…a sort of a trade-off," Jin began to explain calmly to the infuriated Spaniard as he picked up a chopped piece of melon from the food tray at the bedside table, and sat down in front of Vega on the firm mattress, "…you answer my questions, and I let you eat."

Vega had to admit that he was extremely hungry, having not had dinner last night even after his few rounds of fighting, but the blonde-haired man stubbornly narrowed his gaze at his raven-haired captor and said, "Go to hell."

"You know, with your accent, even those words sound erotic," Jin remarked playfully as he brought the sweet piece of cool, green fruit to his own mouth and slowly pushed it in between his lips, making sure that Vega knew just how satisfying the tropical taste was.

Vega swallowed hard upon seeing such a show, his uncomfortably empty stomach internally protesting his harsh words to the man willing to feed him.

"Let's try again; you answer my questions, and I will let you eat," Jin said almost as if he was speaking to a child as he deftly picked up a cut strawberry from the tray.

Strawberries were Vega's favorite.

"Fine," Vega agreed miserably, momentarily casting his lovely green eyes off to a side as he slightly pouted at his shameful predicament.

"Why did you enter the tournament?" Jin asked, genuinely curious as to what could have motivated the skilled and unique Spaniard to willingly come out of nowhere to take part in the King of the Iron Fist competition.

"If you must know, I am doing it for the money," Vega admitted as he kept his gaze cool and measured into Jin's steady, onyx eyes, the Spaniard seemingly proud that that was his only reason for putting his life in danger and going through with such extreme measures.

Jin extended out the bright, red strawberry towards Vega, letting the latter know that, as per the game, Vega had to let Jin feed him the food he had earned.

Perfectly-shaped lips slowly parted to receive the candy-sweet piece of fruit as Jin obligingly eased the soft, plump morsel into Vega's opened, tempting mouth, watching as he received it almost like a blessing.

"Who is it that you work for?" Jin asked the blonde-haired man before him as he finished his strawberry and already craved another one, deep, black eyes never ceasing their endless trail over Vega's broad, tanned shoulders and solid chest that displayed parts of his beautiful and intricately-designed snake tattoo.

"I used to work for Shadowloo under a man named Bison," Vega recounted honestly, finally explaining the details as to what had happened that had driven him to abandon his master and seek out another high-paying tournament, "…but after he was defeated, his organization fell and so did all of the military backing that he had, which was quite easily done thanks to the pull your company seems to have in that area."

Jin listened intently to Vega's story, loving how his rich accent slightly skewed his dry-witted words in a very pleasing manner the entire time, as he also surmised straight away that with his employer's organization's destruction, Vega had been instantly out of a job.

This time, Jin ripped off a chunk of a wheat bagel that was sitting on the tray and popped it into Vega's mouth, knowing that the Spanish warrior could not survive on fruit alone and would also need some whole grains during his meal.

"What was your job in Shadowloo?" the raven-haired man asked as he already picked up the largest piece of pineapple from the tray and patiently awaited Vega's next answer so he may give it to him.

Vega swallowed the food he had had in his mouth before answering with a bit of nostalgic lament present in his velvety-smooth voice.

"I was one of Bison's four bodyguards," Vega replied and immediately opened his mouth to eat the tempting pineapple that Jin was holding.

However, the cunning Kazama merely brought the dripping, tangy fruit to Vega's parted lips and slowly rubbed it against the Spaniard's luscious bottom lip, teasing him with the flavor before actually giving it to him.

"This Bison sounds like a fool," Jin purred closely to Vega as he slid the juicy pineapple over Vega's lips once more before carefully easing it onto his tongue, watching with half-lidded, fixated eyes how the blonde reacted to being teased as he was, "…one would think that yours would be a body worth guarding."

After swallowing his bit of fruit, Vega licked his lips for the juice that Jin had placed there before blinking his exquisite eyes as Jin's features so very close to his own, unable to read the latter's expression as he felt the Kazama's warm breath ghost over his flesh as he continued to watch the chained but delightfully cooperative Spaniard.

"Vega…"Jin began in a timbered, melodic voice, making sure that he had the blonde –haired warrior's attention before continuing as he added,"…if I take your collar off, you are not to try to run away. Is that clear?"

"How do you know I won't try to kill you?" Vega shot right back in a very edgy voice as his stunning green eyes glinted as he narrowed them at the Kazama, almost daring him with his taunting words that he knew would not scare off the martial artist but definitely rouse his interest.

"Because I'd have to kill you first…and I don't particularly want that to happen," Jin reasoned with just as much pointed edge in his low voice as he already began bringing his large, strong hands up to either side of Vega's neck and gently latch a few of his fingers onto the collar that felt like velvet material and lace.

Four, soft clicks sounded before Jin eased the collar off of Vega's throat, their eyes never wavering from the other's the entire time, but the Spaniard did breath easier now that he did not have something tied around his throat.

"I'll lay some clothes out for you," Jin began in a much more casual voice as he backed away from Vega's sitting form before standing up from the large bed, "I want to show you something."

Again confused about Jin's ambiguous words that could very mean anything from his very death or something along the lines of discovering the meaning of life, Vega frowned as he watched Jin walk over to his huge, oak armoire and sift through the many racks of clothes that he had.

Before Vega realized it, Jin tossed onto the foot of the bed one of his smaller-sized pairs of black suit pants, and a long-sleeved dark-blue satin shirt that the Kazama had basically made his best guess towards the size and cut.

"Dress quickly. I'll let you have the room to yourself," Jin said fairly as he did not even wait for Vega's opinion about the matter before quickly stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Vega grumbled in his throat now that he was alone, having wanted to protest the whole ludicrous idea, but his attention towards anything else had been instantly void as he stared at the stylish, expensive clothes that Jin Kazama had laid out for him, the contours of the garments simply marvelous to the regal Spanish fighter who had not worn anything other than that in which to fight, for a very long time.

His wealthy Spanish upbringing possibly getting the better of him, Vega chucked the remaining blankets off of his lap, before turning towards the food tray nearby and grabbing the rest of the wheat bagel that he had had a bite of, quickly eating more of the hearty bread item as he rose to his feet from the bed.

Vega realized that he was without his usual brown loafers and white leggings, but it only made his task of changing into the clothes provided for him all the easier as the Spaniard chewed the rest of the bagel while he lifted up the sleek, navy shirt from the mattress with both hands.

Sighing and feeling a little defeated by the whole arrangement, Vega routinely shrugged the light-weight, long-sleeved shirt on and began fastening the buttons that ran along the front.

Yellow and purple matador slacks were tugged off and placed on top of the ruffled, disheveled bed as Vega slipped the tasteful, black pants up his long legs, where he then took to the personal task of folding up the sleeves of his shirt so his forearms could remain free.

"Well, this is just great," Vega commented aloud in the quiet room with dark, biting humor as he finished rolling up his second sleeve just under his elbow, knowing that he needed to tend to his disaster-struck hair next, "…I wonder what kind of mess is in store for me this time…"

With that, Vega headed into the adjacent bathroom to finish getting ready before meeting back up with Jin Kazama and seeing whatever is was that the influential CEO wanted to show him, not even bothering to close the door behind him as he went about his business and personal grooming habits in order to look somewhat presentable around so many people in this place.

Vega still had his pride as a native from Spain and a rather narcissistic warrior, after all.

X

_Author's Note_: Thank God for wikipedia. Please drop me a line and tell me what you think about this story so far because I greatly need the help, and we minor fandom writers/fans need to stick together, yeah? Yeah! XD Thanks a bunch and stay tuned for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Thirty-six minutes later…

"Sir, there is a Mister…uh…Vega that says that you wanted to see him…?" an employee attempted to inform his expressionless, raven-haired employer who was sitting at his wide, modern desk and looking half-heartedly through a variety of forms lain out before him.

"Send him in," Jin replied evenly as he subtly pushed up his small, reading glasses and lifted his gaze from his documents before standing up from his seat as he heard measured footsteps start to sound from the doorway at his back.

"Ah, come in, Vega," Jin said warmly as he watched his gorgeous Spaniard walk passed the bowing employee who had shown him in, and step towards his direction, making that long, pony-tail of his sway back and forth with each, powerful stride he made.

Vega looked absolutely charming and more than alluring in his dark-colored attire that only served to bring out the shine of his hair and eyes even more, as Vega looked left and right as he approached the CEO, obviously just taking in the lavish expanse of the Kazama's awesome office.

Jin also noted with a hint of contentment that Vega had folded up the dark-blue sleeves of his shirt, revealing toned forearms and slender wrists as Vega finally got within a few feet of him and locked his gaze right into Jin's patient face.

"Why did you bring me here?" Vega asked sharply but not harshly as he settled his weight on his long legs as blinked his lovely emerald eyes at Jin's widening smirk at him.

"Go to the window and take a look at the city," Jin motioned towards the far wall of his office that was comprised of a collection of thick-paned windows that allowed for the whole, colorful duration of the day to be felt inside this very, circular room.

Vega did as he was told and stepped across the section of glass that made up the center of the flooring, as he approached the huge, panoramic windows and placed both of his hands against the smooth, chilly surface as he lowered his gaze down to the city streets.

"Everything you see, Vega, is sure to be under my control," Jin began as he continued standing a little ways behind the attractive blonde, finding the view of the Spaniard by his windows and touching the glass extremely endearing, "…you see, what happened with Shadowloo was just one of the many conquests I've made during my reign here in this company."

Vega did not speak as he listened to the Kazama's almost terrifying words, letting his gaze drift over the small skyscrapers that could not even compare to the massive building he was in, as he processed Jin's meaning.

"It's truly only a matter of time before I have the whole world on its knees, totally dependent on Mishima Zaibatsu…"Jin continued sternly but with honeyed silk in his voice as he slowly began taking steps towards the striking ex-bodyguard before him, "…but lately, it's occurred to me that the only one I want dependent on me…is you."

Vega's reflection in the glass showed his uncertainty as he lowered his gaze even more and clenched his molars into place, his fingers still unmoving against the window in front of him as he unknowingly provided Jin with an exceptional view of the rugged, firm contours of his athletic body as his pants clung to his ass and well-muscled thighs and his satin, dark-blue shirt emphasized the sublime shape of his broad shoulders and back.

In bold, blinding contrast to his dark-colored clothing, Vega's bright, blonde hair that he had tied back at the nape of his neck so the length could run freely down his entire back, served to be a maddening display of untouchable, god-like beauty that the Kazama only found drawing him even closer as he approached his breathtaking prey, a tiny glint reflecting in his small, rectangular glasses as he did so.

"I do not understand," Vega replied truthfully, barely noticing that Jin was now standing two inches away from his back and slightly taller than him, "…why do you want to help me?"

Vega gasped as he suddenly felt large, deadly hands run up his arms and then squeeze at his shoulders, the gesture almost pulling a groan from the tense warrior, as he visibly relaxed in Jin's unsuspected but not completely unwelcome touches.

"All of this could be yours, too, Vega…everything that I acquire," Jin continued; his voice barely over a whisper as he cocked his head over to a side so he could see Vega's expressions in the reflective glass, already pleased when he saw the Spaniard lean into his touch, "…all you have to do is agree to be mine."

Upon hearing such forward words, Vega's senses and ever-present tension as a highly-skilled fighter came rushing back to him, making him turn around in his spot to face Jin Kazama who had to drop his hands off of his shoulders in the process.

"I do not belong to anyone," Vega's thickly-accented words stated, malice trying to worm its way into his voice but failing as he peered up into Jin's diamond-cut features and beautiful eyes that his glasses only seemed to enhance, "…and besides, I am here to win this tournament, so if you think you can just own me like you do with the rest of your pathetic…"

"You said you only entered into this tournament for the money, did you not? That's exactly what I am offering you and more;" Jin countered astutely, almost like he was trying to secure a business deal the way he was pressing the subject and finding new ways to attack the potential client, "…promise me that you'll give your body only to me, and I shall promise you the world."

Vega was blatantly surprised by such heavy-hitting words coming out of Jin's mouth, horrified that everything the raven-haired man had said to him had made sense, and more than clueless as to what to do now.

Sensing his internal discord, Jin carefully brought his hands up to either side of Vega's face until he slowly slid his calloused fingers across the cotton-soft texture of the Spaniard's skin, cradling the weapon-user's cheeks against his palms as his fingertips touched Vega's golden, silk hair at his neck.

Vega stilled immediately, not knowing how to react or what he should do, as no one had ever really tried to touch him like this, like he was something to pamper and be gentle with, as the Tiger Claw master realistically ever saw hands coming at him with the intention to fight and destroy him in the most brutal of ways.

"I…do not know," Vega said a bit mindlessly, far too caught up in the new, pleasant sensations that were overriding his systems upon being touched so carefully as if he was made out of the very glass that was behind him on the wall.

Jin smirked at the usually haughty and on-edge Spaniard who was now practically trembling underneath his fingers before the CEO dipped his raven head down and captured Vega's perfect, petal-soft with his own in a chaste but mindful kiss.

The Kazama's hands on his face were gentle but firm as they made Vega faintly crane his head up to meet Jin's candy-sweet kiss as he melded their lips together in a simple but meaningful embrace that instantly startled the Spaniard as he could physically ascertain that there was more than just mere desire behind Jin's actions…much more.

There was shameless desperation in his touches, touches against his lips and face that spoke of clear admiration, blind, limitless affection…so much so that Vega was instantly consumed in how much raw emotion there was positively radiating from the man kissing him.

In turn, Vega's warmth was intoxicating; the sinfully soft texture of his luscious lips that felt indescribably good against his own was maddening in its own right; their close proximity that allowed for Jin to relish in Vega's smaller stature and creamy skin served as a cruel taunt to the raven; as Jin lingeringly pulled his lips away from Vega's mouth but just barely.

Vega felt the Kazama gingerly rub their lips together upon ending their first, tender kiss, the act making the Spanish ninja's lips tingle with the desire to continue as a result, as he heard Jin's whispered words to him and felt the warm puffs of air that left him as he did so.

"Stay here one more day to think about it," Jin purred against Vega's lips, making sure that the latter had felt him say what he had, as he kept his hands holding onto his lovely, blonde companion's extraordinary face.

Two set of parted, pink lips met again, this time with a bit more force behind the movement as a mutual feeling of urgency was beginning to form solidly inside both the men to connect their lips and their warmth once again, to be able to feel the other as much and as soon as possible.

Tanned, slender fingers reached up and seized Jin's clothed forearms on either side of him, as Vega obligingly parted his lips for the Kazama and immediately felt the raven-haired fighter slip his warm tongue inside his mouth.

Vega's grip tightened on Jin's arms as he somewhat unknowingly groaned from feeling Jin expertly stroke his velvety-soft tongue against his own, making long, tantalizing sweeps against the highly-receptive muscle before luring it into his mouth so he may lightly suck on it, purposefully hinting at other enjoyable actions that he wanted to do with the gorgeous Spain native.

Lips closed again in order to firmly kiss the other once more, Jin's thumbs rubbing over Vega's perfect, unmarred cheekbones, before both men naturally opened their mouths once again to receive the other as the Kazama noticed how Vega had slightly cocked his head to a side so they both may have a more intimate angle with which to kiss the other.

Drowning in his increasing lust for the long-haired, green-eyed foreigner, Jin pushed Vega back the last remaining inches before the latter's back was pressed flat against the cool windows with a small thud sounding in the otherwise empty room – Jin's strong, warm tongue hungrily exploring every inch of the tattooed man's willing mouth, loving every time he made the man purr in approval.

Vega knew that he needed to break off their hot kisses before they intensified too much, needed to push this handsome, powerful man away and put some distance between them, if anything, for his own safety, but all of those worrisome thoughts were absolutely fleeting to him as his hands dropped from Jin's forearms to his chest where he grabbed two handfuls of the white shirt that lie underneath the CEO's oversized and elongated suit jacket as he softly voiced another groan from feeling Jin teasingly flick his tongue against his own.

Consequently, the solid, hard planes of Jin's chest pressed suggestively into Vega's as the Spaniard had succeeded in drawing him impossibly close, before the wealthy businessman deftly freed his hands from Vega's face in order to take hold of both of his hands that gripped at his expensive white shirt.

Fueled by how much he absolutely loved how Vega had lured his tongue into his own mouth and was closing his supple lips around it as he sucked on the slippery muscle before letting it slip away from his own so he may lightly nip at Jin's lips, the Kazama swiftly pried Vega's hands from his chest and then almost painfully slammed them up against another window pane above his blonde head.

Jin's bottom lip was in between Vega's white teeth, both men panting hard at this point due to their lack of having proper air intake as well as their positively crushing desire for the other, as the sound that had sang through the air of Vega's arms being wrestled to the surface behind him had acted as some sort of cue for both of them to catch their breath and take a moment to recollect their haywire thoughts.

"You talked me into it," Vega said a little breathlessly as he let go of Jin's lip and cocked up a blonde eyebrow at the taller, dark-eyed man good-humoredly, "…I'll stay here another day."

"Good," Jin smiled, forever favoring their light-hearted banter and sharpened words that went along with their knowing smirks; the underlying trust and friendship to share together strengthening every time.

"However, I still want to compete in the tournament," Vega added seriously, his half-bared arms still pinned above his head as Jin kept close to him, refusing to back away from his dreamy-eyed angel just yet while they talked like this.

"I already figured you would," Jin remarked in earnest, knowing full well that Vega's comment had been due to his status and pride as a competition fighter and master in his own art, "…don't worry; you shall still have your match tomorrow."

"Bueno," Vega replied back with a small smile, his eyes having softened substantially as he felt Jin gradually lift his hold from his wrists, prompting him to lower his arms and straighten his attire, actually feeling quite pleased that he and the CEO had come to a sort of preliminary agreement about the situation.

"What?" Jin asked with a quirk of a dark eyebrow above his simple, tasteful glasses, honestly not knowing what Vega had just said in his native tongue as the Japanese male quickly realized that he did not know Spanish at all.

"Bueno…it means 'good,'" Vega explained, his smile only growing on his gorgeous face as he watched as Jin's subtle bafflement smoothly transitioned back into his previous smirk as the latter understood that he had simply echoed his own, simple comment back to him but in his own language.

"Feel free to use any of the headquarters' facilities during your stay," Jin began informing his fiery blonde counterpart as he took a polite step backwards to allow Vega some personal space, before the raven slid his hands inside his pants pockets while he added, "…just be sure you are present at dinner."

"Dinner? Who else is to attend?" Vega asked as he slowly followed Jin across the room, his curiosity getting the better of him as he watched Jin smile at him before starting to navigate back towards his desk in order to complete the work he had been doing before.

"Dinner…just shall be me and you," Jin replied charismatically as he settled into his leather chair, Vega a little ways before him, watching him, as the Spaniard processed this information before speaking.

"I see," Vega said smoothly, his accent leaving something hidden underneath his words as he briefly shook his head to make his long, golden locks of hair fall cleanly down his back, "…I guess I will see you tonight, then."

Jin nodded, enjoying thoroughly their little game of being almost overly polite towards the other even though they had just got done kissing the other as if their very lives were at stake, as he watched Vega stride over to the door at the back of the room where the elevator was to take him back down to the regular floors.

"Oh, and Vega…?" Jin suddenly piped at just as said man reached the set of double doors, prompting the blonde-haired man to angle his torso back towards the seated raven that elegantly used a finger to adjust his small, rectangular glasses on his handsome face.

"I look forward to learning more Spanish from you," Jin said, blinking his lovely, onyx eyes as he could not help but smile as he watched his lethal matador's lips part as a gasp, no doubt, escaped him from hearing something so personal and meaningful be brought up between the two of them – Vega not at all used to having such intimate bonds with anyone where friendly jokes and jabs could be made on account of previous statements and then later shared in a nostalgic, affectionate way.

"Oh…right," Vega somewhat blanked before stepping inside the opened elevator, already forgetting that he had intended to check out the company's exercise rooms so he may do his daily routines and hopefully find someone to spar with, as his compromised, battle-hardened mind was still trying to wrap around exactly why Jin Kazama was doing all of this for him…speaking to him the way he was, touching him, and then purposefully bringing up a subject that hit extremely close to home that it made Vega truly consider that maybe the raven-haired warrior…actually cared about him.

Jin Kazama had first only offered his name; now…he was offering Vega the world, something that the disciplined fighter and oftentimes psychotic blonde could not even begin to comprehend as he watched the many, shining numbers indicate the levels whiz by as he descended down to the main floor inside the building.

Vega quietly sighed as he could not help but regretfully recall his dreadful employment under the stark-raving madman of a leader, M. Bison.

Bison had scouted out the Spain native early on, taking notice in his premium development with ninjutsu and then becoming fascinated with him as Vega incorporated his own style into it which closely resembled the stances and positions of a prized bullfighter.

The fascist Bison had spoke of riches and wealth beyond his wildest imagination should Vega agree to join the Shadowloo conglomerate and aid his quest for utter world domination, things that the typically silent weapon-user did not particularly care about aside from the prospect of serving he who had asked for his help first.

Vega's time under Bison had been a daily, reoccurring struggle where he had to constantly be on his guard, never knowing anything outside of mastering his own techniques since the jobs that Bison sent him to do always involved life or death situations.

Whether he was to assassinate some man or woman whom he had never met before, or put his own life at risk in order to guarantee Bison's safety as they moved from country to country as they sold their ideas and killed any who opposed, Vega knew only violence, only how to survive.

However, in a mind-warping contrast to his treatment from his former employer, Jin Kazama had shown nothing of the sort from the very first time they had met, and Vega could not help but recall all of the expressions, the considerate use of his words, when Jin would regard him.

His striking, black eyes were always warm, always inviting, when looking upon him as he spoke in such a mild and patient way towards only him that felt as though it was a tangible caress against his flesh – the things the Kazama had said to Vega were that of loving promises and amiable compliments as Jin had made it a personal mission to keep a close eye on the blonde Spaniard until he could get him alone and practically shove all of these events into motion.

As much as the realization sort of bothered the green-eyed foreigner, it pleased him greatly as well.

Jin was never cold towards him and that in itself, served as some sort of basic relief to the obedient matador.

Just as the exquisitely decorated elevator dinged its arrival on the ground floor, Vega steadied his shoulders before he strode out of the small compartment and out onto the spacious, white marble-floored room where long black desks and matching pillars furnished the area as the suit-wearing employees bustled about all around the grand foyer.

Vega forced his mind not to remember his and Jin's heated kiss in his office, the vivid memory itself threatening to make the proud blonde march straight back to the equally haughty Kazama for some answers, as he instead navigated to one of the attendees standing still while he shuffled through some papers in his brown briefcase.

"I beg your pardon, but could you show me where the nearest gym is?" Vega asked in his naturally elegant voice, laced with sweet honey as his Spanish accent was thick in his words, immediately making the shorter, Japanese male employee look up from the bundle in his hands to see the speaker.

"Oh…uh…"the man stammered as he peered wide-eyed into Vega's devastatingly handsome face that watched him with patient, lovely jade eyes that seemed to make his long, golden bangs glisten all the more, "…the uh...um, I'm sorry; what did you say?"

The man looked flustered and more than nervous as a faint pink blush stained his pale cheeks as Vega regarded him curiously before repeating his request.

"The gym - could you show me where it is or should I ask someone else?" Vega asked with a bit of a purposeful purr in his words as he noticed the employee blatantly watch his mouth move and form the syllables that he had spoken to him, as if the latter was in some sort of hopeless trance.

"No, no, no; there's no need to ask someone else. I'll uh…show you where it is right now, sir," the employee said after quickly snapping out of his reverie at the mention of Vega asking someone else for help and ultimately leaving his side.

"Gracias," Vega smirked at the stammering, love-struck man who was to aid him, quite enjoying that he had the man practically wrapped around his little finger with the way he was stammering around him and blushing.

After a few, short minutes of going up another couple of floors, the employee a total wreck standing next to the calm and collected Spaniard while they had been inside the elevator, the pair walked around another corner and finally approached the incredibly expansive gymnasium that spanned beyond Vega's normal range of sight.

"Nice," Vega commented aloud at the bright, truly grand sight before him, noticing how some of the company's employees were coming and going out of the facilities as they probably got in some exercise during their workday to relieve stress and whatnot.

Vega took in his surroundings for a moment more before noticing that his aid was slightly shifting his weight on his feet by his side, perhaps nervous because of the silence and that now they would have to part ways.

"Thank you for showing me where this was. You've been a big help," Vega said in earnest as he turned towards his infatuated assistant who looked like he was about to faint as the gorgeous blonde-haired Spaniard extended out a weapon-calloused hand out to him.

The male employee timidly put his hand inside Vega's and shook it before lifting his gaze back up to Vega's inexplicably attractive features.

"Please…what is your name, sir?" the employee uttered, sounding a little distant as he spoke while Vega politely ended their handshake and smiled at him.

Vega leaned down and placed his lips next to the startled man's ear, instantly making the latter freeze and clutch onto his briefcase, as Vega whispered one, single word for only him to hear.

"Vega," the Spaniard cooed to the employee before straightening back up to his full height and stepping passed him so he may finally enter the gym and begin his long-since memorized regimen of stretching out his toned, powerful limbs, exercising, and then practicing his fighting style.

The company employee sighed dreamily as he watched Vega's impressive form stride away from him, his lengthy, blonde mane swaying behind him as he did, and knew that he would not be forgetting that name anytime soon.

X

That evening…

"How do you like the chicken? Is it to your liking?" Jin asked conversationally and surprisingly politely to the other male sitting across from him at the round, glass table located on the balcony, a charming cobalt sky surrounding them and offering a breathtaking backdrop to their meal amidst the warm, peaceful night.

Jin finished cutting another piece of the sesame chicken on his own plate before stabbing it with his silver fork and bringing the morsel to his mouth while he waited for Vega's reply – the blonde having just finished taking another drink of ice water from his glass goblet.

"Everything is very good," Vega replied honestly as he set down his glass with a soft clink against the table and then picked up his white napkin from his lap to dab at his lips, "…you forget; I lived in Japan when I came here to study, so I am quite used to the food."

Jin swallowed his mouthful of the flavored, spicy chicken as he considered Vega's words for a second.

"I suppose you're right," Jin concluded almost amusedly as he cocked up an eyebrow at his lovely dinner companion, adoring how, after Vega had exercised and then showered, Vega had put his long hair into a simple braid again and was now wearing more of his smaller-fitting clothes.

"Bueno," Vega added cheekily, unable to help the heart-melting smile that graced his lips and made his whole, regal-looking face positively radiate with striking beauty against the darkened colors of night at his back.

"Bueno," Jin said back playfully with a smile as he watched Vega take complete delight in how they now had this simple but obviously significant joke to share with one another.

As Vega lowered his gaze back down to his food from Jin's handsome, warm features, the Spain native lifted a hand and quickly tucked back some of his loose bangs behind his ear before continuing with their rather enjoyable dinnertime conversation.

"So, do you know, by chance, who it is that I am fighting tomorrow?" Vega asked, genuinely curious of if he could get any inside information from the shot-calling Kazama who currently held the title of Tournament Master.

"Hmm…"Jin thought out loud as he licked around the inside of his mouth before adding to the best of his knowledge, "I believe it is Nina Williams, but I could be mistaken."

"I see," Vega processed as he leaned back in his chair, "…a woman then, eh? This should be interesting."

"Yes, a woman she is indeed," Jin set up his teasing jab before saying, "…so maybe if you just show her your face, she'll forfeit the match and start setting a wedding date."

Vega made a sour face at Jin from across the table, his mouth full of white rice that he had eaten as Jin spoke his ridiculous idea to him.

"Very funny, but it is not just women who want me to marry them on the spot," Vega could not help but mention seeing as how Jin wanted to try to taunt him a bit, "…just earlier today, one of your male employees was about on his knees to beg me to have my way with him."

"What was his name? Who was this employee?" Jin suddenly demanded harshly, his previously amused gaze and smile totally gone from his strict features as he clenched his jaws together.

Vega almost winced from hearing such forceful words come from Jin's mouth, the power and sternness reminding him all too much of his former employer who would rather see his familiars fall right along with him as he experienced his own defeat, but refused so show such weakness as he quickly grew confused.

"I do not…know what his name was, Jin," Vega said truthfully but not without the puzzlement for the Kazama's abrupt mood change, "…I only asked him to show me where the gym was and then I left."

Jin licked the front of his teeth, processing Vega's words and feeling a little guilty for possibly frightening him as he had.

"I apologize, Vega…I did not mean to snap at you," Jin offered evenly as he picked up his water goblet and took a measured sip of the chilled beverage before simply holding it in his hand.

Vega did not respond, having learned well to rely on his silence in complicated situations, as he inhaled some of the crisp, evening air and let it wash over him as he felt Jin's unease growing from the other end of the outdoor, glass table.

"Vega," Jin prompted with the one word, instantly making the blonde man lift his gaze up to meet his own which held every ounce of seriousness that the martial artist had in him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when you spoke about being with another man, I…"Jin trailed off, searching for the right words to say as he was also not particularly used to admitted things such as these to another as he finished solemnly, "…I just got angry, so I apologize."

Vega nodded this time, beginning to understand the Kazama's rationale, before the Spaniard replied.

"It's fine," Vega regarded truthfully, feeling exponentially better that there was nothing ill-meant standing between them as he picked up his utensils again and began eating more of his chicken and rice.

Also feeling a huge wave of relief flood inside of him upon hearing Vega's simple agreement as well as seeing him start eating again, the raven-haired CEO quickly thought of something else to direct any further conversation towards, something much lighter in nature and not so jesting.

"So, how did you like our exercise facilities? I trust you found everything you needed…?" Jin provided curiously to Vega who immediately made a 'mmm' sound in his throat as he had wanted to reply right away but his mouth was currently full.

Jin waited with a pleased smile on his face as Vega swallowed his food before replying back to him.

"Absolutely; I think I fell in love with your gym equipment," Vega replied good-humoredly as he watched as Jin's gorgeous smile grew across his face upon hearing such optimistic words escape the Spaniard.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Vega," Jin commented, finding it extremely beneficial to his earlier suggestion to the weapon-user, inducing that the more Vega found that he liked about the Mishima Zaibatsu, the more likely he would be about staying with him permanently.

"Dinner was excellent, Jin," Vega concluded politely as he made another dab of his napkin to his mouth before placing it on top of the table, signaling that he was finished with his meal and ready to move indoors.

"And how do you say that in Spanish?" the Kazama heir asked smartly, wholly loving how such a personal question made Vega blush slightly and feel flattered.

As Jin figured, Vega's previous employer and the other bodyguards he had kept around at all times probably had not even been aware that Spanish was Vega's native tongue and that even mentioning it made him think of his beautiful homeland.

Vega had been as silent as a church mouse upon initially meeting him, and Jin had just witnessed first-hand that the blonde Spaniard clams up upon sensing any harshness among those around him whom he respected or did not have the intention of killing, so Jin felt more than obligated to bring a smile back on that attractive face again.

"La cena era excelente, señor Kazama," Vega informed him once again, still smiling as he spoke in his native language which secretly made Jin's skin tingle with goosebumps upon hearing such a romantic language being spoken to him in such a smooth, timbered voice.

"Bueno," Jin replied in good faith, instantly making Vega laugh out loud at Jin's persistence with his language.

Jin had instantly melted upon hearing Vega's laughter, the positive, melodic sounds reverberating inside his body and making his previously tingling skin warm up with light flashes of white-hot electricity upon hearing such a joyous response from the stoic fighter.

Finishing his small bout of rich laughter that had surprised even him, Vega continued to smile affectionately at Jin as he gracefully rose to his feet from his chair and then immediately tossing his long braid from his shoulder as it had tried to slide down his arm.

"In this case, you are to say 'gracias,' but I suppose 'bueno' worked as well," Vega commented light-heartedly, genuinely touched that he was having to teach someone his native language in the first place as he watched Jin quickly but effortlessly follow his example and stand up from his chair to accompany him.

With the swiftness only a trained warrior could demonstrate, Jin was at Vega's side and clasped his hands onto each of the blonde-haired man's shoulders in order to have his adamant attention.

"Get some sleep; your fight is early tomorrow…"Jin spoke gently as he peered into unwavering green orbs as he felt Vega's sheer power as a fighter from the set of his broad shoulders underneath his hands, "…I won't keep you waiting long."

Vega was a millisecond away from asking Jin what he meant, but as soon as he felt the Kazama's soft, full lips press firmly into his own, he instantly knew what the CEO had been trying to tell him.

Tanned hands rose up from his sides to gently touch Jin's elbows, Vega simply resting his fingers against the soft fabric of Jin's long jacket, as he closed his eyes and let the raven-haired fighter kiss him whatever way he pleased, knowing that he would find great satisfaction no matter what Jin wanted.

However, the kiss was kept short and simple as Jin pulled his petal-soft lips away from Vega's and merely watched the latter's tranquil expression as he still had his eyes closed and his fingers grazing along the sides of Jin's arms.

"I'll see you in bed, Vega," Jin said before planting a chaste kiss in the middle of the foreigner's forehead, knowing that he needed to tend to some last minute work before retiring himself.

"Okay," Vega said dreamily before slowly opening his eyes in time to see Jin smile at him before letting his large hands slide from his shoulders so he may take his leave of him.

Vega watched Jin enter into his darkened, unlit quarters and then navigate directly through them so the Kazama could go into his office as he had planned, feeling a bit disheartened at the sight of the bold CEO walking away from him like that and more than a little light-headed from receiving so much intense attention from him before he did just that.

With a slight shake of his foggy head, Vega also entered into Jin Kazama's quarters and made a direct beeline towards his bedroom, knowing the layout of the spacious suite quite well now that he had been in and out of it a few times.

Not bothering to turn on any of the lights since they were just going to get turned off anyway, Vega finally approached Jin's perfectly made bed, finding it extremely luxurious and tempting with how fluffy the comforter and blankets looked alongside the many, overstuffed pillows that crowded around the headboard.

Definitely feeling drowsy from the awkward day he had been through, Vega stripped off his jet-black, long-sleeved shirt and then draped it carefully along the back of one of the few, white armchairs that occupied an otherwise vacant area beside the bed.

Shoes were toed off and scooted closer to the canopy bed before Vega unzipped and slipped out of his matching black pants, also draping the expensive garment on the back of the armchair to join his shirt, and the deadly, fiery Spaniard yawned deeply as he made his way over to the mattress.

Keeping his dark-grey boxer shorts on, Vega decided to free his lengthy mane from his braid as he carefully pulled the hair tie out of his golden tresses and then shook his head from side to side to loosen the strands from the formation.

Vega cleared his throat as he dropped the hair tie onto the bedside table and then sluggishly pulled back the many, cloud-like covers adorning the large bed before slipping on top of the mattress at last.

Vega immediately sighed out his tension as he felt the soft texture of the mattress cradle his strong frame, easing his taut lines of muscle and sinew as he practically melted into the surrounding softness and the cool, sleek feel of the pillows behind his head.

However, as much as he liked lying on his back and having the bed adhere to his shape and massage his shoulders, Vega sort of struggled to lie flat on his stomach, knowing that this position was the only one in which he could solidly sleep through the night.

His beautiful face tucked against a few of the satin pillows, his hands up by his head with the blankets slightly scrunched up on top of his back, Vega closed his eyes and regulated his breathing inside the peaceful, dark room that provided him infinite solace and a sense of sheer comfort that he had never known before.

So caught up in how comfortable he was and how impossibly perfect his current situation was, Vega did not even notice the door to the room silently open and close as a very satisfied and admittedly eager Jin Kazama approached him with hushed footsteps.

X

Later that night…

Vega awoke somewhat miserably as he had to clear his dry throat and then immediately recognized that his hair was hanging uncomfortably in his face and around his neck.

The Spain native grumbled in his throat as he scooted his legs underneath his body and then brought his torso up from the bed so that he was sitting on his folded legs on top of the mattress, facing the pillows he had just been cuddled up with.

Vega tipped his head back and drew his hands up to his hair, raking through his long, silken tresses as he pulled them out of his face to hang properly down his back again.

"I could definitely get used to seeing you in my bed like that," a low, 'bedroom' voice suddenly cooed from next to the stretching blonde as he continued to fuss with his hair, unknowingly giving an awake Jin quite a display of his bared, taut abdomen and thighs as he kept his head tilted back and arms lifted high.

"Clever, Kazama…very clever," Vega whispered back once he was finally done pampering himself and readying his hair for another bout of sleep, as he dropped his hands from his head and lowered his gaze.

However, Vega's eyes widened as he saw through the shadowed bleariness of the night-laden bedroom as Jin gracefully slid over from his side to lie partially in front of the sitting Spaniard, the Kazama's eyes blending into the inky murkiness around them but Vega was still able to see them practically glinting at him.

"I'm not trying to be clever, Vega…"Jin purred as he slowly inched closer to the Spaniard, propping his weight up by his elbows as he brought his face closer and closer to the blonde-haired man's exposed stomach.

"I was telling the truth," Jin confirmed with heavy satin in his voice that breathed across Vega's sensitive flesh as the Kazama carefully pressed his lips to the ridged lines of muscle adorning Vega's abdomen.

"J-Jin…"Vega stammered before he could stop himself, the Spanish ninja almost trembling as he saw Jin close his eyes and press another, firm yet sinfully sweet kiss to the solid planes of his stomach, sending sharp, strange jolts to course throughout his body.

Jin loved the way Vega had gasped his name, so he brought up a hand to lightly take hold of Vega's waist as he put more force into the next, painstakingly slow kiss that he pressed to Vega's tightly-muscled stomach, enjoying it when Vega sighed unsteadily as a result.

Vega had lifted his hands up above Jin, debating strongly in his mind what to do with them, but then quickly drove his fingers through Jin's unruly, raven locks of hair as he felt the Kazama's next, chaste kiss descend lower on his stomach, followed by his warm, velvety tongue running back up his flesh.

"Jin…wait a second…"Vega attempted to say even though his hands were still sifting through the Kazama's feather-soft hair that tickled his fingers, the Tiger Claw user's mind beginning to grow quite fuzzy and unsure the more he felt the CEO's warm breath and suggestive ministrations on his body.

As if in response to Vega's half-hearted plea, Jin deftly wrapped his other hand around Vega's waist and expertly anchored the blonde-haired foreigner down to lie flat on his back on the mattress, a bit of a wise grappling move showing through in the Kazama's actions.

Vega watched with shocked, emerald eyes as Jin meticulously crawled in between his thighs that had been made to spread open upon being flipped on his back as he had, as the raven-haired martial artist purposefully licked his lips as he settled his weight on his arms above his lovely prey.

Jin growled low in his throat as he lowered his head back down towards Vega's sublime torso, his black bangs touching Vega's upper abdomen as he stuck out his tongue and dragged it down the Spain native's tanned, tattooed stomach.

"…ooh…Jin, please hold on…don't go any further," Vega voiced with airy, sensual words as he gingerly replaced his fingers back into Jin's hair as the CEO licked a lingering, savoring path down his abdomen until he teasingly swirled his tongue around Vega's flat navel.

"Mmn…"Vega softly bit his lip in response to such unyielding, candy-sweet pleasure as he brushed back Jin's long, asymmetrical bangs from his face and watched as the raven freed both of his hands so he may latch his fingers onto the top hem of the blonde's boxers.

Jin's torturous tongue never ceased in moving hotly down Vega's smooth, lower abdomen as he used his fingers to simultaneously inch down Vega's constricting boxer shorts, his diamond-cut features ever serene and determined the whole time Vega remained breathless and pleading.

"Jin…Jin, wait…ah…!" Vega said urgently before voicing a small gasp as Jin succeeded in easily bringing down his boxers just enough so his half-erect cock could be freed from the folds of the thin fabric.

Jin barely raised his head so he may look upon his tamed prey as he kept his mouth close to Vega's growing arousal and then playfully swirled his talented tongue around the tip of the blonde-haired fighter's cock, the Kazama positively drinking in those marvelous features and noises as Vega's lips parted wide as he sounded another shaky intake of air.

Vega's athletically-built body practically glowed against Jin's prominent white sheets and blankets, as his tanned and softly writhing curves provided awe-inspiring visuals inside the darkened room for Jin's keen eyes to behold as he lapped up the clear precome that had collected at the top of Vega's gorgeous cock that he had now made fully erect.

Knowing that this intoxicating image, almost forbidden in how absolutely sexy it was to the Kazama, was forever burned inside his mind, Jin closed his lips around the head of Vega's wide cock and quickly used his tongue to moisten the smooth length as he slowly lowered his head down atop Vega's lap.

"Mi Dios, Jin…ah…!" Vega groaned sensually as he arched his beautiful body in response, feeling his compromised mind positively slip away totally from his grasp as Jin let his hands roam lustfully all over the well-defined curves of his sides and stomach as he took as much as of Vega's impressive member comfortably down his throat before letting his tongue massage all over the sensitive underside.

Vega trembled deliciously as he tossed his golden head back on account of Jin's torturous but scrupulously good ministrations as he freed one of his hands from the CEO's short, midnight locks so he may clutch at the satin sheets next to his body.

Suddenly, Jin's hands were gripping hard at Vega's bare hipbones as the Kazama heir began bobbing his raven head up and down the Spaniard's length, humming lightly in his throat as he, in turn, registered how Vega had immediately arched his body again and groaned to his shadowed ceiling.

"…don't stop, Jin….ah…please don't stop…" Vega breathed heavily as he used his hand still fisted tightly in Jin's inky mane to guide his movements in bringing himself off, having the corporate guru's mouth run up and down his member at just the right pace that it perfectly coaxed his pending climax as he panted his increasing pleasure.

Blunt nails scratched wantonly down Vega's supple thighs as Jin let the fiery Spaniard fuck his mouth as he pleased, finding it extremely erotic how Vega unconsciously parted his legs even further as his overall pleasure accumulated in low in his groin, tempting him immensely to spill his seed and experience relief inside that hot, soft mouth that continued to suck him from base to tip as they moved together.

"Ohh…Jin…mmn…getting close," Vega attempted to warn the determined martial artist as he obligingly freed his hand from Jin's hair in case the Kazama wanted to move away from him, both of the Spain native's hands coming up by his head so he may grip and tug at the thick comforter down by the foot of the bed.

However, to Vega's arousing surprise, Jin responded to his warning by freeing both of his hands from Vega's hips so he may grab onto the base of the blonde man's cock while his other was planted firmly against the mattress to give himself more leverage over the sprawled-out matador as he increased his suction over Vega's swollen, begging length and squeezed his lips hard around the very tip each time.

Vega moaned sensually, his god-like body writhing in a lovely display underneath the Kazama's relentless ministrations that were practically asking the blonde to come quickly, as he felt Jin use his hand on his member to move along with his mouth as he hurriedly shoved Vega's erection down his throat in a blindingly fast repetition while his fingers stroked him in earnest.

"…J-Jin...so good…ahh…Jin…!" Vega's smooth baritone voice sounded in a watery, crescendo-ed pitch as his fingers squeezed at the soft sheets on either side of him while his tightly-strung body finally gave into all the maddeningly sweet enticements that were Jin's mouth and tongue as he tipped back his head and let his pulsating cock shoot stream after stream of his warm, milky substance down Jin's waiting throat.

Jin Kazama had freed his gripping hand to also steady himself on the bed while he let Vega jerkily finish his orgasm inside his mouth, the Spaniard's creamy essence hot on his tongue as he swallowed over and over and then licked at Vega's softening tip for the rest, the raven undeniably in love with how Vega had called out his name and tore at the bed sheets while he had climaxed at last.

Jin let Vega's sated member slip from in between his lips, the Kazama trying to catch his own breath as he tucked the Spaniard back inside his boxer shorts as the latter looked absolutely breathtaking in the relaxed and boneless state he was now in, no more barriers or insecurities present whatsoever in the blonde fighter as he lie on his back with clouded, half-lidded eyes.

"You…are lucky that I am very patient man…" Jin commented meaningfully but not without his often dark humor as he lovingly slipped his hands underneath Vega's slender back and carefully hoisted him up so he may sit properly before him.

Vega's completely fatigued form, unresisting to any of Jin's touches and manipulations, simply let the smirking but kind-eyed Kazama situate him back amongst the pillows as if he were some precious, priceless doll that needed to be handled with care as he was nestled snuggly back in the area where he had been sleeping before.

"…because I refuse to do anything with you until you are ready…my beautiful Vega," Jin finished with heavy words as he succeeded in laying down his drowsy, exhausted warrior on his bed who blinked slowly up at him as he felt the plush pillows at his head and shoulders, cradling him once again in their spectacular, cloud-like texture – Jin staying close to him and also lying on his side to look over Vega's euphoric, tired form.

Jin watched as Vega licked his lips and then reached a hand up that easily wrapped around the back of the Kazama's neck, tugging the smooth-talking raven down a bit as Vega captured Jin's lips in a light but significant kiss.

Vega tasted himself on Jin's petal-soft mouth as the CEO kissed him back with just as much tenderness as he showed him as Jin also brought up a hand to push back Vega's exceedingly long, blonde bangs, keeping his fingers on the side of the Spaniard's face as Vega sighed peacefully against his flesh.

"Jin…why did you…why are you saying all of these…"Vega began a little listlessly as his grip on the nape of Jin's neck weakened progressively as the Spain native was visibly quite tired and in need of sleep before his match in only a matter of hours, but his whispered words were gently hushed by the Kazama who placed a finger over Vega's perfectly-shaped mouth.

Jin smiled softly as he watched Vega's already languid stature melt all the more as he felt Jin's finger on his lips, silencing his troublesome words and thoughts, as Vega closed his eyes and slightly turned his head to a side as glorious, effortless sleep was already casting her wonderful spell over the blonde-haired man.

"Shh…no questions;" Jin whispered to his relaxed companion as he removed his finger from his barely parted lips but only to softly rub his thumb over the fine contours of Vega's cheek that was upturned towards him, "good luck tomorrow…I'll be rooting for you."

Jin could tell that his precious green-eyed comrade was already fast asleep underneath his touches, his overriding pleasure and general tiredness being too much for the Spain native to endure sanely while still being awake, and the Kazama carefully retracted his hands away from Vega as he scooted over back to his side of the large, spacious bed, opting to give Vega some room should he decide to turn over in his sleep.

Jin kept his head turned towards Vega as he settled down amidst the pillows and blankets himself, finding that the image of the lovely Spaniard sleeping contently next to him in his own bed completely charming and more than heart-warming to the rather elusive CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

With a definite sense of accomplishment swelling through him, Jin being wholly convinced that his initial idea had been practically guaranteed to him now that he had obtained Vega's trust on a variety of levels, the martial artist closed his somber eyes and took a deep, stress-relieving breath as he finally allowed himself to get some sleep as well.

X

The next morning…

Vega slowly blinked open his lovely jade eyes, noticing that he was lying pleasantly on his stomach and surrounded by multiple blankets that were sort of twisted around him, and then immediately panicked.

He had woken up on his own and judging by the strength of the sunlight that was filtering in through the surrounding blinds, he was probably already late for his match.

"Ugh!" Vega grumbled miserably, also noting that he was alone in the bed as he hurriedly flung himself from the mattress and away from the sleep-inviting covers as he quickly marched to the giant, wooden armoire where he knew that his fighting attire would be hanging and ready.

As the miffed Spaniard threw open the double doors to the large piece of furniture and deftly retrieved his dual-colored pants and leggings, Vega could not help but mind that Jin Kazama was not here with him nor did he have anyone wake him up on time.

Did Jin not want him to fight in this match?

Would he purposefully try to sabotage Vega so that he could not fight in the tournament anymore?

Vega huffed at such strange questions when he had only been awake for a little while before tossing the garments on top of the bed so he could swiftly change into them and head out towards his assigned destination for the competition at once.

X

_Author's Note_: Okay, so I really don't know THAT much Spanish, so I hope everything that I wrote in this chapter was more or less correct. XD Also, stay tuned for one of the many, crazy twists that is to take place right in the beginning of the next chapter. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A little while later…

Dressed in his typical matador attire with his steel mask in place and his infamous Tiger Claw fastened securely on his left hand, Vega walked into the center of the clearing that had been formed on top of one of the many skyscrapers of the crowded, noisy city.

The masses of onlookers were substantially smaller due to the lack of extra space on top of the large corporate building, but the people who did stand out from the rest and catch Vega's attention were some of the other competitors were there to watch the match as well.

Through the narrowed, ominous slits in his mask, Vega eyed the gargantuan Vale Tudo fighter, Craig Mardok, the fiery-looking red-head, Hwoarang, the smiling Julia Chang, and the jaguar mask-wearing wrestler, King.

Vega only briefly paid them heed as he continued striding towards his side of the designated fighting area, where he stood proud and tall with his long, three-bladed weapon held neutrally at his side.

Out of the corner of his eye, as Vega watched the sanctioned referee come out from the people to address him and the match, the Spaniard also saw Jin Kazama standing a little off to a side from the crowds with his arms folded over his chest.

Behind his mask, Vega sort of frowned at the half-smirk the CEO was wearing as they both knew that Vega's earlier assumptions had been right about the mischievous Kazama.

"Due to an earlier elimination, Nina Williams has been removed from the tournament," the referee suddenly announced with a booming voice that sang out for all to hear and process, instantly making Vega's frown increase as he heard the crowd go wild on all sides.

"So, for this next match, we have Vega…"the referee crescendo-ed in his voice as he motioned to the blonde Spaniard, prompting another howl of cheers and applause from the onlookers as Vega obligingly raised his clawed hand and bowed respectfully.

"…and his competitor, Raven!" the referee finished, instantly catching Vega's attention as he was not familiar with that name as he rose up from his bow and beheld a man wearing a hood and red cloth over his mouth and sporting two, small daggers of some kind that were fastened to his back.

The shrouded man looked powerful, composed, but Vega was not without a smirk as he got into a straight-backed fighting stance with his claw out in front of his face, his posture showing that of confidence and elegance which greatly opposed the other's initial ambiance.

Upon approaching his spot a little ways in front of Vega, Raven turned to his side and crouched down low, bringing his hands in front of his stomach like he was trying to form a ball, as he regarded Vega with only a set, side-glance as Vega faced him head-on.

"Begin!" the referee officially called before quickly ducking out of the way and starting their time.

Right away, the cloaked and covered man known as Raven crouched even lower as he kicked a foot out to try to knock Vega's legs out from under him, but the Spaniard had swiftly moved back in time to dodge the fast attack.

However, in a fluid combination of movements, Raven recovered from his missed leg-sweep as he rounded his body upwards and threw a powerful kick at Vega's mid-section.

This time, Vega absorbed the force of the kick to his front and hissed in between grit teeth as he was forced backwards a few steps, his warrior's mind already putting the pieces together as to how his opponent moved and thought all the while.

Suddenly, Raven leapt high in the air and twisted his body around while sticking out the same leg that had connected with Vega's torso as he intended to bring down his foot on top of Vega's head or chest.

Seeing his in-air maneuver, Vega urgently crossed his arms up high to block the descending kick and hopefully put Raven off balance for a moment as he felt the other man's leg bash uselessly into his forearms.

While his block against the kick had been successful, Vega's clawed arm screamed in pain from receiving such a devastating impact at such an odd angle, but the Spaniard expertly forced himself to forget the pain as he immediately took his opportunity to lash out at the completely clothed man who was still trying to right himself after landing awkwardly on his feet.

Vega straightened his body and raised his clawed, left hand high as he threw roundhouse after roundhouse at his opponent, turning his immaculate body gracefully and accurately, before hurriedly ducking down low and slashing his deadly claws up Raven's stomach.

While Raven had blocked Vega's onslaught of high-placed kicks, the intelligence agent had not foreseen to abrupt change in aim when Vega had taken to his knees to make a horrid slash across his abdomen.

However, giving himself no time to stagger back from the skin-tearing impact of the blonde's blades, Raven quickly utilized Vega's obscure pose as his claws were still raised high, as he swiftly brought a knee into the side of Vega's ribs.

This time, Vega did gasp in pain, his free hand instantly going to his side to cradle the injured area as he growled in growing frustration.

Noticing that Vega's masked face was, in fact, unprotected as his free hand was just now releasing his side, Raven took to hastily punching his heavy hands at Vega's face and collarbone, all of his attacks still coming from his side as per his angled stance.

Hurriedly, sensing Raven's fast hands coming his way, Vega raised his fists and tried to get Raven's punches to land dangerously on his Tiger Claw, feeling overly pleased when he knew that some of them did and he could almost feel his opponent wincing in fleeting pain as his fingers were cut and hurt.

Knowing that Raven's kicks could come from a magnitude of levels which the shrouded man would be prone to doing after throwing so many punches; Vega hastily side-stepped out of Raven's general range and quickly threw a clean right hook into the side of his covered face.

Raven stumbled to the opposite side for a second as Vega attempted to follow up with his body's momentum as he completed another graceful turn of his body so he may lash his claws out from any angle that his opponent would not be able to see right away.

However, in a move that made the crowd roar and gasp at the same time in shock, just as the curved, sharp tips of Vega's claws sliced horizontally across Raven's chest, the intelligence agent placed a well-timed front kick to Vega's torso, the impact of both blows instantly sending each fighter toppling to the ground in agony.

Vega could not breathe, his lungs were on fire inside his chest and he could just picture that one of his ribs was broken as he remained kneeling on the ground gasping for air, thankful that he had also been able to land a nice strike to his opponent so he could have this brief moment to recollect himself.

"Get up, Vega!" a stern but smooth voice suddenly rang out over the muddled shouts of the crowd, instantly making the Spanish ninja look up to seek out the familiar owner of such a voice.

Jin Kazama had his hands cupping around his mouth as he spoke loudly to the fallen and battered blonde, their eyes locking for a solid second as Vega found the task of breathing a little easier than it had been a minute ago.

"Finish him, Vega…get up now!" Jin hollered fiercely, trying to give Vega some of his strength and truly feeling as if he had succeeded as he watched as the Spaniard roughly get to his feet and raise his arms in raw determination to continue on with the match.

"Come on," Jin said quietly to himself as he watched Vega clearly have to take larger breaths in order to receive adequate air as the weapon-user let out a vicious growl as he rushed towards a bleeding and somewhat slumping Raven.

Raven, alarmed at Vega's sudden rush and furious antics towards him, hurriedly pulled out his own daggers from the holsters strapped to his back, as he parried Vega's long claws that sent tiny, orange sparks flying in every direction before each retracted their blades to try again.

Vega skillfully ducked down with his hands up by his face as both of Raven's daggers whizzed above him, before the talented Spaniard let out another feral noise in his throat as he slashed his deadly weapon down Raven's vulnerable leg and then kicked him hard in his chest, making the latter instantly curse in red-hot pain as he backpedaled before dropping down to one knee.

Raven, unable to support his weight on his injured leg, was breathing hard as his chest and leg bled profusely, soaking his clothes and pooling on the cool ground below, but the highly-disciplined fighter made one, last lunge towards an equally fatigued Vega as he suddenly propelled himself high into the air with his daggers poised to strike.

Vega was startled upon seeing such a display of sheer willpower from the bloodied and beaten man and he was instantly on his guard as he saw Raven's frightening form in the air above him, sharp, curved daggers raised high and ready to tear into his flesh, as Vega hesitated.

"Move!" Jin yelled, unabashedly biased towards a favorable outcome for Vega from the sidelines, suddenly incredibly worried about how this match might sway as he saw Vega hesitate for a moment while Raven looked like he wanted to kill him.

Having felt a tangible jolt pulse through his aching body on account of Jin screaming at him, Vega hurriedly got into a powerful, defensive stance with his hands ready to grapple the descending man and hopefully avoid his blades as he wrestled him away.

Both men let out terrifying battle cries as Raven thrust down his blades with one of his legs extended as Vega swiftly made sure to parry the daggers with a giant slash of his claws, but then felt the full force of Raven's kick positively reverberate through him as it knocked into his stomach.

Matching daggers clanged loudly against the ground and away from the fighters, as Vega's breath was knocked out of his already hurting lungs but he instinctively threw an uppercut into Raven's chin that forced his head to snap sharply back, as the latter gurgled his own spit and blood before landing harshly on his back.

Silence had befallen every single person watching the bloody, bone-breaking match whereas the only sound that could be heard was Vega's rough breathing against his mask as his upper half was slumped forward with his arms hanging heavily down at his sides.

Raven did not move from his spot on the ground.

"Winner…Vega!" the referee almost choked out upon having to use his voice so loudly straight from being in so much shock; just like everyone else.

As cheers and shouts started to boom overhead once more from the people, Jin hurriedly began rushing over to Vega, navigating efficiently through the celebrating and rowdy people, as he only kept his deep, onyx eyes on his blonde-haired companion as he shoved his way closer to him.

Through the remaining people in between them, Jin watched as Vega lifted his free hand to his face and shakily took off his solid mask, simply holding it in his languid hand as he kept his posture lousy on account on not being able to currently support his own weight with his wounded sides.

Many within the surrounding crowds had gasped upon finally seeing Vega's flawless, perfect face; even when suffering, the Spaniard looked absolutely breathtaking; and Jin quickened his pace through the increasingly raucous people to be at his side.

"Vega…Vega, look at me..."Jin said to the haggard weapon-user once he finally approached his drooping form as he placed both of his hands on Vega's heaving shoulders, "…what is it?"

"…I…can't breathe," Vega gasped painfully, totally unaware of the growing number of people intricately studying his face and form, whispering questions amongst themselves about his health, heritage, and whether or not he would be able to continue on with the King of the Iron Fist Tournament.

A medical team was already acting fast around the unconscious Raven, and Jin was quick to turn around to face one of them while they hurried about getting him on a stretcher and strapping an oxygen mask across his face.

"You there, send another team to transport Vega to the hospital immediately," the intimidating CEO ordered firmly, somewhat scaring the people of the medical group as they nodded and said 'yes sir!' as if their lives depended upon it.

"No…no hospitals…I just…ugh…!" Vega attempted to protest before wincing in pain as he wrapped his arms around his sides and tried to breathe through the pain and think about something else.

It was then that Vega somewhat turned his head to a side as he nursed his own injuries, and finally saw the same list of tournament fighters standing right where he had seen them prior to this match.

Lovely jade eyes blinked as Vega took in all their varying expressions for a curious second, letting his gaze drift from one person to the next as his inattentive ears vaguely listened to the sounds of Jin's voice giving commands to the people of the medical teams.

Craig Marduk wore the expression of a person baffled as he beheld the sight in front of him; Hwoarang had his bottom lip in between his teeth and his half-lidded eyes glued to Vega's form as he took in all of the Spaniard's attractive features; Julia Chang had a light pink blush staining her cheeks as he attempted to dodge his searching gaze in obvious embarrassment; and King…still had on his jaguar mask.

"Do not fight me on this; I am bringing you to the hospital and that's final," Jin suddenly piped up from in front of Vega, prompting him to turn back that way and also see the second medical team start to carefully maneuver towards him with their gloved hands held up in a classic 'surrender' gesture.

Vega coughed, his long, half-braided hair sweeping over his shoulder in the process, as he finally lowered his deadly hands and nodded to them, feeling a bit defeated even though he had won the match and ultimately moved up in the ranks.

"Um…Mister Vega, sir…how many fingers am I holding up?" one of the female medical personnel asked him with a trembling voice as she held up three fingers for him to see even as slumped as he was.

Vega sighed as he glanced back at Jin before holding out his mask for him to take before he was carted off to the hospital.

"Tres, señorita," Vega replied exasperatedly, purposefully using his own native tongue as his personal way to be a little rebellious at such a time – Jin graciously accepting the valuable mask from Vega's outstretched hand as he smirked knowingly at the Spain native's behavior.

"Alright, good…okay, we're going to get you patched up over there and then send you to the hospital for a few tests," the woman said with more confidence now that she knew that Vega was being surprisingly cooperative with her procedures.

Jin watched as Vega stepped with some effort towards the woman's outstretched arm that settled against his back to help him walk towards the other members of the white, polo-shirt-wearing medical team so they may all accompany him to the hospital, the Kazama still holding onto Vega's fighting mask in his one hand down by his side.

"He's great, Jin," a cocky male voice suddenly sounded next to the raven-haired CEO, prompting Jin to only cast his equally black gaze in the appropriate direction for a moment as he already knew who it was, "…where did you find him?"

Jin smirked at the question.

"He just sort of…fell into my lap," Jin answered, purposefully making his words ambiguous and somewhat cheeky to leave a mysterious and suggestive impression on the prying, red-headed Hwoarang.

"You always did have luck on your side," Hwoarang remarked playfully as he smirked at his powerful rival by his side, the two men still facing the direction that Vega had just been escorted off to before Jin spoke up again.

"Stay away from him, Hwoarang;" Jin said very matter-of-factly to his energetic but oftentimes bad-mannered rival, still keeping his cool gaze out in front while the red-head immediately turned to face his profile, "he doesn't need you meddling in his affairs."

"Is that so?" Hwoarang shot back indignantly, a ginger eyebrow raising at the even but greatly off-putting words spoken by the stoic Kazama, "…and just who are you to speak for him?"

Jin Kazama discreetly licked the front of his perfect white teeth before answering his hot-tempered companion who sounded already as if he was trying to pick a fight.

"He belongs to me; make no mistake," Jin answered gravely as he began striding away from an extremely annoyed Baek Doo San and taekwondo master who crossed his bare arms over his leather-clad chest as glared at Jin's back.

X

Later that afternoon…

"…I hate hospitals…"Vega sighed glumly to himself as he continued to lean back against the inclined portion of his simple bed, dressed in a loose, white kimono that was partially opened at the chest.

His left wrist and hand were wrapped in bandages due to a sprain from receiving too many awkward blows, and his mid-section was wrapped securely in the thick, durable white cloth as well, as it had been determined that a few of his ribs had been bruised but not broken.

The Spaniard knew that he had practically dodged a bullet in that his injuries could have been much worse than what they were, as Vega relished in the fact that the constant pressure around his torso allowed him to breath normally and feel as little pain as possible.

Vega sighed again as he slightly moved his wrapped left hand that was lying across his stomach, the blonde-haired warrior getting somewhat fidgety despite himself as he had been alone for quite some time after the last of the physicians had seen him.

"I see you're awake," a silky, welcomed voice cooed from the doorway on Vega's right, prompting the latter to cock his head in that direction as he saw none other than Jin Kazama glide inside the bright, quaint room.

"Nothing was serious, so all the procedures went by quickly. Now, I'm just ready to get out of here," Vega said with a small smirk as Jin approached his bedside and lifted a hand out of one of his suit pants pockets.

Vega's beautiful eyes fluttered closed as he felt Jin gently sweep his fingers through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his face as he let his fingers trail over Vega's temple and forehead.

"That's very good news, Vega," Jin stated carefully, softly as he watched as Vega lean into his warm touch and take unabashed pleasure in having his hair played with.

"Jin," Vega said quietly as he opened his eyes but only to look off in another direction as he continued speaking, "…did you…not want me to fight in that match today?"

Jin's fingers stilled in their task of combing through Vega's silky smooth hair for a moment before slowly resuming as the Kazama formulated how he was to answer this question.

"Truthfully…no, I didn't," Jin answered honestly, immediately making Vega look up from his own blanketed lap to stare into Jin's face from such a confession…a confession that blatantly proved all of his earlier assumptions when he had still been back at the suite.

"That was not your call to make!" Vega voiced as his jade eyes narrowed up into Jin's unaffected features, trying to read something from them other than how the Kazama did not see the wrong in what he had done.

"Perhaps…but it was still my wish not to see you hurt," Jin reasoned somewhat blindly, only fueling Vega's aggravation with him further as the Spaniard quickly turned his head away from the CEO so he may concentrate on the white-painted wall next to him.

Vega hated how he was still in this hospital bed with his left arm draped over his torso, not exactly able to lash out like how he wanted to at the moment while Jin Kazama remained fully capable of just about anything, looming over him.

"Leave," Vega ordered haughtily, refusing to turn back to regard his raven-haired onlooker who, much to Vega's chagrin, was not moving a muscle right away.

"Vega…"Jin purred, lifting another hand to carefully seize Vega's chin and turn his head back towards him before he continued, finding that he was unable to wipe the small, half-smile from his handsome face due to Vega's rather adorable stubbornness.

With Jin's fingers guiding his chin, Vega turned to look at Jin's face as the Kazama had taken to leaning over him so they could be more at eye level with one another – the Spaniard's expression showing that of mild but present irritation as his luscious lips were pouted a bit and his brow furrowed, as if Vega was unaware as to how to handle the situation.

"Don't be angry with me," Jin whispered benevolently for only Vega to hear as he kept his fingers light on the bottom of Vega's jaw, "…I cannot help it if I worry about you."

Vega blinked at Jin's softly-spoken words; his lips parting faintly in the process; as he also recalled something about the match that served to solidify Jin's proclamations…something that the blonde-haired warrior truly regarded had helped him win the fight.

"_Get up, Vega!"_

"_Finish him, Vega…get up now!"_

The daring raven had cheered for him when Vega had been face to face with extreme hardship, when it had appeared as though the match might have been held in Raven's favor; Jin had urged him to keep fighting, keep pushing harder…even in the presence of other competitors still participating in the tournament.

Vega's mind was drawing a blank as to what he should reply, and Jin's pleasant smile only increased across his diamond-cut features as he dipped his head down to kiss his beautiful Spain native, finding his current inability to backtalk incredibly charming.

However, Vega lowered his face, letting his chin slip out of Jin's fingers as well as evade Jin's oncoming advances, as the claw-user closed his eyes solemnly and spoke in a barely audible voice.

"Please…"Vega began quietly, knowing that Jin was still close to him and watching him steadily, "…I think I will get some rest after all. I will see you later…we can talk then."

Jin cocked his head to a side as he listened to Vega's unsure, possibly uncomfortable words to him, before replying back to his statements with a question of his own.

"Are you sure?" Jin asked fairly, reading Vega's expressions more than he was picking apart the Spaniard's words to him.

Vega nodded.

The Kazama respectfully straightened his spine and stood to his full height once more as he slipped one of his hands back into his pocket as he watched Vega sigh silently, a saddened, far-off frown on his gorgeous face, positively killing Jin who wanted nothing more than to taste those lips and have him know that he had not meant to hurt his pride.

"Very well," Jin concluded before craning his head down a bit so he may place a well-meaning kiss to the top of Vega's golden head, "…I shall come back in a few hours to pick you up. Be ready by then."

Vega could not help but cast his gaze after Jin's retreating form, feeling a small tug of insecurity root itself deep inside his chest even though this was what he had asked for, as he began to regret his decision.

Vega licked his drying lips as he relaxed against his inclined bed again and begrudgingly closed his eyes, trying with all his might to silence the overflow of confusing, tumbling thoughts that were racing inside of his mind.

How was he to deal with all of Jin's propositions?

What was he to make of everything that the Kazama was saying and doing to him?

Jin's earlier proposal…of Vega being permanently his…was…still on the table.

Maybe that was the answer to all of this after all…?

Maybe then, Vega would not be so confused about Jin's apparent possessiveness over him, all of his kisses and sweet words…maybe if he agreed, all of those wonderful, blissful things would start to make sense.

Vega took a deep breath as he continued to have his eyes closed amidst such a brightly illuminated room, trying to at least calm his mind if he was not to actually succeed in getting some sleep.

Maybe the Spanish ninja was just being foolish about all of it; maybe he had become blind to other things outside of what he had known prior to being with Jin Kazama…and that was why he was plagued with treacherous misunderstanding even at such a time where the caring, concerned CEO had only tried to see how he was doing in the hospital.

Vega's heart clenched painfully inside his body, making him feel even more red-hot pain than when he had been fighting Raven earlier on the rooftop, and he could feel his closed eyes start to itch and burn with the need to cry.

Suddenly halting every one of Vega's merciless thoughts, a large but gentle hand slid across the side of Vega's face until his creamy, smooth cheek and jaw line could be cradled comfortably against his palm.

Vega instantly felt all of his internal strife and self-berating come to a peaceful hush, as the blonde-haired warrior sighed pleasantly through his parted lips and nuzzled against the warm, comforting hand touching his face.

As a thumb carefully brushed over Vega's cheekbone affectionately, Vega brought up his uninjured hand to touch the back of the hand holding onto his cheek while the Spaniard simultaneously pressed his petal-soft lips into the calloused palm in appreciation.

"Jin…I'm sorry…" Vega whispered against his palm as he pressed another feather-light kiss into it, his own fingers still smoothly running up and down the person's wrist.

"Oh man…Jin must have a gift from God to get someone like you to act this way," an odd, unfamiliar voice suddenly chided from above Vega, immediately prompting the latter to open his eyes and seek out the unknown person.

Vega gasped as he watched the fiery, red-headed Hwoarang grin down at him as he retracted his hand from Vega's shocked face, the Spaniard quickly becoming a mixture of ashamed and angered at the Korean fighter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vega asked, his body more than on edge in the presence of such an unpredictable male while his senses positively screamed for Jin to come running through that glass door right now and save him.

"Let me guess…Mexico! You're from Mexico…?" Hwoarang blatantly ignored Vega's question to him as he instead focused on Vega's rich accent that hinted at his origins.

"I am from Spain," Vega corrected, feeling annoyed already with the smirking, goggle-wearing fighter as he narrowed his glinting, green eyes at him and repeated, "…now, what is it that you are doing here?"

"Ah, that…"Hwoarang began almost teasingly as he sat down on the bed beside Vega's covered legs, looking at him squarely in the face even though Vega was scowling at him and probably plotting his death, "…well, I guess I just had to get another look at this face…I couldn't believe it when I saw you without your mask on the rooftop today."

Hwoarang reached out a hand again and carefully ran his gloved fingertips down Vega's cheek, but the Spaniard quickly swatted his hand away and increased his glare.

"Do not touch me, Hwoarang," Vega ordered in a no-nonsense voice, one that the Korean was all-too quick to dismiss in favor of more teasing the laid-up Spaniard.

"Aw, don't be like that…"the red-head attempted to pout obnoxiously as he leaned in closer to the tempting, long-haired Spaniard, "…when you thought I was Jin, you were about a second away from letting me jump you. What do you say...?"

Surprising even himself, the ex-bodyguard and prized cage fighter took a deep breath, centered his emotions, pushed aside how the Korean warrior had brought up Jin Kazama, and then spoke evenly to the advancing red-head.

"If you do not leave this hospital room now, you are going to need one of your own," Vega stated simply, his rage evident in his voice but underneath a chilly layer of ice that even Hwoarang could not merely shrug off like how he had before.

Gradually, the taekwondo master narrowed his gaze and halted his movements towards the Spaniard, but only so he could be sure that Vega heard him clearly, the feisty red-head mentally refusing to acknowledge that his long-term rival Jin had bested him about something else once again.

"Listen up, Doll, 'cause I'm only going to say this once," Hwoarang suddenly spoke with malice in his voice, with gruff timber and mannerisms that betrayed his earlier 'devil-may-care' attitude now that he was in the face of so much blatant opposition, "…you are going to do what I damn-well want you to because if Jin is too much of a dumbass to recognize what he has, then I sure as hell will do it for him!

Suddenly, Hwoarang snatched both of Vega's arms up above his head, making Vega instantly cry out in pain as his injured wrist was handled so harshly, as the leather-clad Korean swiftly straddled the blonde's legs, ignoring his cries.

Keeping both of Vega's slender wrists underneath his one, crushing palm, Hwoarang used his free hand to quickly rip open the front of Vega's white kimono, spreading open the folds even more to reveal his toned but bandaged torso and tattooed chest.

"Agh…stop this right now…! Stop it; get off!" Vega hollered in pain as the red-head was clearly stronger then him while he was in his current state, and the latter was more than willing to use this information to his advantage as he ran his free hand down the hard, rugged lines of muscle adorning Vega's stomach as Hwoarang lowered his lips down to Vega's exposed neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful…I hate how you've been with him all this time," Hwoarang growled into the sensitive flesh of Vega's neck, the Spaniard trying to struggle out of the red-head's iron grip on his horribly pained wrists as he kept his face as far away from Hwoarang's as possible.

"But now…you are mine," Hwoarang continued as he ran his lips along Vega's jaw, breathing his acidic words as he glided his way towards the blonde-haired man's mouth, taking great pleasure in how such a powerful, stunning creature was unable to move away from his grip and advances as he sought out his sakura-colored lips.

"What the hell is going on here? Hwoarang, halt!" called a matured, female's voice with an Irish accent from the door as soon as the glass fixture was slid over to the side and softly hit the adjacent wall.

Vega's scrunched, dismayed expression quickly transitioned into full-out relief and surprise as he opened his eyes and saw Nina Williams standing with her arms crossed over her chest, the blonde female dressed in a tasteful black business suit and high heels.

"Nina…stay…the hell…out of this. I know that bastard Jin probably sent you to check up on Pretty Boy here, but…"Hwoarang began in a sickening slow voice, meant to intimidate but it only annoyed the Williams female all the more as she cut him off.

"Yes, he did send me, and it was a good thing he did because it looks like you were just about to get yourself into a world of trouble," Nina commented, her loyalty to Jin as he was the CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu as well as a personal friend of hers showing proudly in her no-nonsense tone as she spoke to the red-head about Vega.

Hwoarang sighed, obviously thinking over his options, ultimately deciding that he did not want to get into a fight with the older of the deadly Williams sisters, before quickly pressing a parting kiss to Vega's cheek and saying, "…some other time, Doll…maybe when you are fully recovered and can put up a proper fight."

Vega growled furiously in his throat, hating Hwoarang's nickname for him, as he willed his limbs to remain perfectly still while the Korean pushed himself up from the bed and onto this feet, already stepping passed a very edgy Irish woman who watched him exit the facility with a glare of steel.

Vega, despite himself, brought down both of his hands to his face and took a deep breath, barely even registering how Jin's personal bodyguard had stepped closer to his frazzled form as he tried to recollect his thoughts and basically get back in touch with the planet.

"This doesn't look too good…it looks like Hwoarang's little stunt back there must have agitated it some," Nina commented as he lightly touched Vega's sprained wrist, prompting the Spanish male to lower his hands from his face to regard her.

"Sí…"Vega replied with a downtrodden sigh as he dropped his hands in his lap, feeling the blonde woman's hand clasp good-naturedly onto his shoulder in an accommodating gesture about his situation, but then immediately formulated an idea.

"Señorita, can you take me to Jin?" Vega asked as he turned to face her fully, overwhelming hope evident in his typically stern and unreadable gaze, so much so that it made Nina's eyebrows rise up in pleasant astonishment.

"Sure. We'll leave right away…but, just one thing, if I may…" the assassin offered as she took a few, mindful steps back to allow the Spain native some room to swing his legs over the side of the bed and carefully stand up to his full height before her.

"What is it?" Vega asked as he adjusted the folds of his kimono so that they wrapped securely around his bandaged form again, the two meeting gazes once he was done with his task.

At once, the Irish woman smiled in a friendly manner and extended out her right, manicured hand towards him.

"Hi. I'm Nina Williams; it's nice to finally meet you, Vega," the blonde-haired Williams sister offered warmly, merely wanting them to be formally acquainted as they had been originally set to compete in a match before Jin had had her personally removed from the roster upon finding out that she was to fight Vega.

Vega visibly relaxed as he regarded her with much less intensity in his very aura as he took her hand in his own and then brought it up to his lips to place a soft, proper kiss to the top of her small hand.

"Likewise, señorita," Vega replied sweetly, truly meaning his words as he could not help but feel genuinely grateful that this woman had come to his room when she had, shooed away his would-be attacker with ease, and then greeted him with a smile on her face.

Vega felt like…he had one more friend in the world he could really rely on.

X

Twenty-three minutes later…

Jin Kazama waited pseudo-patiently in his office, sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on as he tried to concentrate on the forms that he was supposed to have approved and hour ago.

However, the raven-haired CEO could not help but feel stressed out as his personal bodyguard Nina Williams had not contacted him yet with news about his Vega, and he was beginning to worry greatly over what could have happened.

Was there a car wreck?

Did she run into trouble?

Did something happen with Vega in the hospital?

Was his condition worse than he had let on?

Jin sighed gloomily as he brought a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose in between his thumb and forefinger, trying to ward off the pending head-ache that was threatening to form in the back of his mind as he pictured countless scenarios as to why he had not heard anything yet.

Suddenly, the double doors to his office slammed open with rushed urgency, making the Kazama startle a bit from hearing such a booming noise pierce his silence like that, as Jin quickly turned around in his chair to see what was going on.

Standing a bit out of breath and with his long, golden locks trying to escape from his braid, Vega only waited until Jin had turned to see him before running towards the latter.

Jin's eyebrows rose above the rim of his glasses as he quickly stood up from his seat and caught the hurrying bundle in his arms just in time, Vega's long arms wrapping around the Kazama tightly upon being inside his warm, strong embrace at last.

Jin looked down at Vega, who had buried his face in Jin's shoulder as he squeezed him firmly, and noticed that the Spanish fighter was also trembling slightly, still clothed in his white kimono that he had received from the hospital.

The CEO's gaze flickered back up the opened doors where he saw Nina Williams leaning against one of the wooden frames, looking at the heart-warming scene in front of her with a pleased smile on her face.

"I'll let him tell you the story," Nina regarded her employer with a nod of her head before she grasped both doorknobs and closed the heavy, dual doors to the spacious, panoramic office respectfully and knowingly.

"Vega…shh, I am right here…tell me what happened," Jin cooed lovingly down to the gorgeous but troubled blonde in his arms as he brought up one of his hands from the Spaniard's back to gently smooth down his tousled hair.

"My answer is yes, Jin…"Vega began quizzically before sniffing and then proceeding to clarify as he lifted his tear-stained face up from the Kazama's shoulder, "…I want to be yours…no one else's…so my answer is yes; I want to stay with you."

Jin visibly gasped aloud as he was not only personally worried by the fact that Vega was crying the way he was, but from the mind-melting words that had finally come out of his fallen angel's perfect mouth…words that set his world on fire to make room for a heaven already underfoot.

"Vega…baby, tell me you're sure that this is what you want…tell me you're sure," Jin pleaded, feeling his resolve break from what was happening and the sheer meaning that it held for him as he freed his hands from Vega's back to swiftly bring them to either side of his moistened face.

Vega sniffed again, his hands still gripping desperately onto Jin's clothes at his back, as he let Jin wipe away his warm tears before replying with much more weight in his words.

"I am sure, Jin…you don't need to ask me again because I know that this is what I want…these…are the only hands I want to touch me…"Vega said significantly as he nuzzled into Jin's palms, forever grateful that it was Jin's fingers grazing his cheeks and dabbing away his trails of tears and not anyone else.

With fluid, passionate movements, Jin craned his head down, using his hands on either side of Vega's face as leverage, as he captured the Spaniard's petal-soft lips with his own in an adoring, cherishing kiss.

Tanned, needy hands clawed down Jin's shoulder blades encouragingly as he returned the Kazama's kiss with just as much desperate enthusiasm as he angled his head up a bit to put more force behind the satisfying press of their lips, their kiss expressing their dedication and happiness, their hopeless abandon towards anything else outside the small space in between their two bodies.

Jin raked his fingers higher into Vega's silken, light-colored tresses as he lingeringly separated their lips so he may gently bring their foreheads to rest against each other before he spoke.

"I love you, Vega…"Jin confessed with breathless, timbered words that singed as they floated across Vega's flesh and entered his heart.

"I love you, too, Jin…and I'm sorry…I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never turned you away, and I'm sorr…mmn…!"Vega reciprocated faithfully, rambling his endless apologies to the Kazama heir so he may finally express some of the hard-pressed emotions that had been riddling him with jet-black guilt from the very moment that Jin had left his side back at the hospital.

However, silencing his pained words that threatened to make the even the widely feared and notorious Jin Kazama get emotional, the CEO quickly kissed Vega's lips again as the Spaniard purred against his tingling mouth in appreciation.

Carefully, Vega slipped his arms around to Jin's front before encircling them around the Kazama's neck in an obvious and endearing maneuver to bring them even closer, even more intimate with one another as they instinctively deepened their sweet, devoted kiss.

Jin cradled the back of Vega's golden head as he drowned in the exquisite feeling of his fallen angel tangling his long fingers in his spiky, raven locks and tugging gently as both men naturally opened their mouths and let their warm, sensitive tongues swirl together in a sensual embrace that offered candy-sweet pleasure to sizzle through their systems and sharpen their love.

Vega purred again as he unconsciously rubbed their well-muscled chests together even more while he purposefully let Jin win their passionate battle for dominance, knowing that he absolutely loved the mind-numbing sensations he felt when the Kazama intricately explored every inch of his mouth with his slippery, pleasurable tongue that teased and played with his own, bringing him effortless joy and such expansive feelings of acceptance, the sacred warmth from being like this with another.

The handsome CEO and the beautiful Spaniard in his arms parted their lips from each other but still kept their pink tongues connected, both men positively losing their minds in the swallowing throes of their quickly growing passion and lust for the other man, before Jin roughly slammed his lips back onto Vega's as his hands slid down his neck and over his shoulders, purposefully pulling away the blonde's simple, white kimono from his frame in the process.

Vega gasped sharply as he felt the Kazama's large, skilled hands push the light-weight folds of his robes away from his shoulders and arms so that the garment pooled carelessly on the glass-paned flooring, before Jin carefully wrapped his arms around Vega's naked and partially bandaged back as he mindfully leaned his body backwards.

Jin slowly pulled his luscious lips away from Vega's intoxicating mouth as he felt the Spain native remove his hands from his hair and latch onto his clothed shoulders for support, as the raven moved his mouth to Vega's enticing throat and immediately licked up the smooth, tanned column that practically begged for attention.

"Nnh…Jin…"Vega breathed erotically, his world absolutely shattering around him in brilliant, euphoric waves that cleansed his mind and body as he was vastly being rid of knowing anything else other than the wonder that was Jin Kazama as said man closed his lips around the soft skin of his neck and pressed kiss after slow, wet kiss to the various curves there.

Jin smiled against the sun-kissed flesh of his lover's neck, knowing that Vega had mindlessly voiced his name to let him know that he wanted more, as he trailed his lips a little lower down the smooth column before proceeding to suckle Vega's skin hard inside his mouth, loving it when Vega instantly arched up into his mouth and gripped his shoulders even harder in his hands.

"Ahh…p-please…"Vega moaned, his fingers curling around the expensive fabric of Jin's suit jacket by his neck as he shivered hotly underneath Jin's talented mouth but only to melt slowly as he felt the Kazama lick the worried area of his neck before fully pulling his lips away as he lustfully slid his heavy hands down the curve of the Spaniard's lower back until he squeezed Vega's ass suggestively.

Vega had his bottom lip in between his white teeth as he felt Jin's breath flutter across his collarbone before the smirking, playful Kazama looked up and locked eyes with him, Jin's hands still massaging the Spaniard's firm, supple ass as he could just sense that his gorgeous blonde-haired lover was positively going mad in the most extraordinary of ways as he kept him hostage in his deep, charcoal gaze and continued to knead his tempting flesh that would have any holy man questioning his vows.

"'Please' what…?" Jin asked in a sultry tone that laced his teasing words to his starry-eyed lover and most precious person in the world, delighting in how Vega was gripping him so tightly and keeping their bodies almost completely pressed together as he arched into Jin's sensual touches and gropes of his body.

"Please…take me to bed, Jin," Vega purred lustfully with a provocative lick of his lips; the very image of the gorgeous Spaniard begging for something so sensuous within Jin's arms immediately making staggering, white-hot jolts of electricity pulse urgently within the Kazama's growing arousal which had his genius mind momentarily drawing a blank.

Jin's expression gradually regained his devilish smirk as he growled low in his throat before deftly using his hands on Vega's ass to suddenly hoist the Spanish male up from the floor and into his arms, showing his incomparable strength as he began carrying Vega out of the chilly office and towards their bedroom, ultimate granting the latter's wish straight away which charmed the green-eyed foreigner to no end to see Jin obey him wordlessly.

Vega had hurriedly thrown his arms around Jin's shoulders and had wrapped his long legs around his waist so he was an easier carry for the Kazama while he listened with barely functioning senses as the raven whispered something meaningful to him as they transitioned into the other, darkened room.

"…my patience with you has finally run out…my beautiful, sexy Vega…"

X

_Author's Note_: I have no morals anymore; what can I say lol. Leave a comment should you feel a bit bold today, yeah? XD Yeah… Cheers and goodwill and I shall try to work quickly on the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Vega purred again as he unconsciously rubbed their well-muscled chests together even more while he purposefully let Jin win their passionate battle for dominance, knowing that he absolutely loved the mind-numbing sensations he felt when the Kazama intricately explored every inch of his mouth with his slippery, pleasurable tongue that teased and played with his own, bringing him effortless joy and such expansive feelings of acceptance, the sacred warmth from being like this with another.

The handsome CEO and the beautiful Spaniard in his arms parted their lips from each other but still kept their pink tongues connected, both men positively losing their minds in the swallowing throes of their quickly growing passion and lust for the other man, before Jin roughly slammed his lips back onto Vega's as his hands slid down his neck and over his shoulders, purposefully pulling away the blonde's simple, white kimono from his frame in the process.

Vega gasped sharply as he felt the Kazama's large, skilled hands push the light-weight folds of his robes away from his shoulders and arms so that the garment pooled carelessly on the glass-paned flooring, before Jin carefully wrapped his arms around Vega's naked and partially bandaged back as he mindfully leaned his body backwards.

Jin slowly pulled his luscious lips away from Vega's intoxicating mouth as he felt the Spain native remove his hands from his hair and latch onto his clothed shoulders for support, as the raven moved his mouth to Vega's enticing throat and immediately licked up the smooth, tanned column that practically begged for attention.

"Nnh…Jin…"Vega breathed erotically, his world absolutely shattering around him in brilliant, euphoric waves that cleansed his mind and body as he was vastly being rid of knowing anything else other than the wonder that was Jin Kazama as said man closed his lips around the soft skin of his neck and pressed kiss after slow, wet kiss to the various curves there.

Jin smiled against the sun-kissed flesh of his lover's neck, knowing that Vega had mindlessly voiced his name to let him know that he wanted more, as he trailed his lips a little lower down the smooth column before proceeding to suckle Vega's skin hard inside his mouth, loving it when Vega instantly arched up into his mouth and gripped his shoulders even harder in his hands.

"Ahh…p-please…"Vega moaned, his fingers curling around the expensive fabric of Jin's suit jacket by his neck as he shivered hotly underneath Jin's talented mouth but only to melt slowly as he felt the Kazama lick the worried area of his neck before fully pulling his lips away as he lustfully slid his heavy hands down the curve of the Spaniard's lower back until he squeezed Vega's ass suggestively.

Vega had his bottom lip in between his white teeth as he felt Jin's breath flutter across his collarbone before the smirking, playful Kazama looked up and locked eyes with him, Jin's hands still massaging the Spaniard's firm, supple ass as he could just sense that his gorgeous blonde-haired lover was positively going mad in the most extraordinary of ways as he kept him hostage in his deep, charcoal gaze and continued to knead his tempting flesh that would have any holy man questioning his vows.

"'Please' what…?" Jin asked in a sultry tone that laced his teasing words to his starry-eyed lover and most precious person in the world, delighting in how Vega was gripping him so tightly and keeping their bodies almost completely pressed together as he arched into Jin's sensual touches and gropes of his body.

"Please…take me to bed, Jin," Vega purred lustfully with a provocative lick of his lips; the very image of the gorgeous Spaniard begging for something so sensuous within Jin's arms immediately making staggering, white-hot jolts of electricity pulse urgently within the Kazama's growing arousal which had his genius mind momentarily drawing a blank.

Jin's expression gradually regained his devilish smirk as he growled low in his throat before deftly using his hands on Vega's ass to suddenly hoist the Spanish male up from the floor and into his arms, showing his incomparable strength as he began carrying Vega out of the chilly office and towards their bedroom, ultimately granting the latter's wish straight away which charmed the green-eyed foreigner to no end to see Jin obey him wordlessly.

Vega had hurriedly thrown his arms around Jin's shoulders and had wrapped his long legs around his waist so he was an easier carry for the Kazama while he listened with barely functioning senses as the raven whispered something meaningful to him as they transitioned into the other, darkened room.

"…my patience with you has finally run out…my beautiful, sexy Vega…"

Vega smirked knowingly to himself upon hearing such a bold and promising statement from his fiery lover before Jin suddenly deposited him on top of their shared, welcoming bed, the Kazama's burning black eyes never leaving Vega's golden, bared, and perfect form amidst their inky surroundings as he brought his own hands to the folds of his jacket to effortlessly pull the garment from his shoulders.

The CEO's deadly hands were hurried in their movements of unbuttoning his own white, long-sleeved shirt to follow his suit jacket on the floor upon seeing the former cage-fighter shift his body a little closer to him while still remaining seated on the edge of the mattress, their eyes locked in a heated, enraptured gaze as Vega slowly brought both of his hands up to either of Jin's clothed thighs.

Jin narrowed his midnight-colored eyes the moment his expensive shirt hit the hardwood flooring behind him as his gorgeous lover trailed deft fingers up his hipbones and across his waist until he reached the zipper of the Kazama's pants, slowly pulling down the fly while purposefully letting his warm breath ghost over Jin's taut lower abdomen.

"Allow me to…return the favor you did for me…señor Kazama," Vega all but purred across Jin's tightly-muscled stomach, his slowly-spoken and honeyed words distracting the increasingly hazed heir as the Spaniard successfully freed Jin's throbbing cock from his loosened pants and gave the hardened flesh a playful squeeze.

"Vega…"Jin warned with heavy but breathless syllables as he watched the stunning man sitting before him part those luscious, tempting lips of his so he may bring out his pink tongue to lap up the tiny beads of clear precome that had collected at the tip of his sex.

Vega kept his half-lidded eyes trained keenly on Jin's handsome face as he swirled his soft tongue against more and more of the Kazama's enflamed arousal, obligingly taking more of the man's velvety flesh into his mouth before properly sucking on the thick head and drawing out more of the warm, smooth liquid to coat his taste buds.

Jin hummed low in his throat in dire appreciation, finding his previously frantic mind shattering pleasantly from all of Vega's cotton-soft pleasure and ministrations, as he lifted both of his hands to rake through Vega's long, hay-colored bangs until he was able to place his fingers along the Spain native's jaws and feel just how they stretched to receive more of his impressive length.

Vega's gripping hand tightened around Jin's member briefly in response, him forever loving having his hair played with, before the Spanish fighter placed both of his hands on either of Jin's hips and swiftly swallowed the moistened cock down his throat.

"Haa…Vega…nnh…"Jin gasped sharply in his natural timber before cooing out the rest of his pleasure to the insatiable blonde-haired man before him as Vega lustfully worked his tongue around the base of Jin's member as his hands squeezed the Kazama's trim waist in the process, trying to wring out as many of those pleasing sounds from the irresistible raven as he could.

Satisfied that every inch of Jin's warm, addictive length was well lubricated with his own saliva, Vega immediately began to run his mouth up and down the CEO's cock at a steady, time-stopping pace, letting the tip touch deep inside his throat every time he forced the erection into his mouth with rushed, needy movements that instantly made Jin Kazama arch his back while his breath caught in unbelievable pleasure.

Jin's fingers had seamlessly coasted to the back of Vega's head as he guided his beautiful, passionate lover's every movement, as the Kazama could not help but half-way thrust his aching hips towards that wonderful mouth that engulfed almost his entire member with slippery, mind-breaking warmth that had him panting out his air hard.

"…baby…God, yes…just like that…mmn…"Jin growled out above his foreign lover who hummed lovingly in response, knowingly sending red-hot vibrations to sizzle up Jin's tantalizing body and make his begging member pulse even harder underneath his touch as a result.

Vega had his lovely jade eyes closed as he concentrated on taking as much of Jin's hardened arousal down his throat as such a rapid, consistent speed, before suddenly scratching his blunt nails down both of Jin's trim sides, as if trying to silently convey to the raven-haired man just how much raw need and desperate passion there was behind his actions as he added brief, sharp sensations to edge their way into Jin's overall pleasure that the Spaniard knew would have him seeing stars.

"Ah…fuck…just a little more…"Jin panted breathlessly, his raven head tipping back in extreme ecstasy as he relished in the feeling of his devastatingly perfect prey scratch against his flesh and send him tiny bursts of satisfactory pain that made his groin tighten even more with pressing, almost uncomfortable need to experience relief.

Vega repeated his action of bringing his nails down Jin's lower back, effectively drawing the Kazama even closer to him as he slammed his mouth down against the corporate heir's erection and sucked the throbbing length hard.

"Holy shit…Vega…yes…"Jin moaned erotically as his hips stilled for a moment as he felt his cock pulse hotly inside of the Spain native's mouth before shooting his come into the willing, sinfully delightful cavern in long, warm spurts that Jin could not help but notice with pleasure that Vega swallowed eagerly down his throat.

Vega released his lover's still-erect member and immediately took to panting for precious air, his sakura-colored lips swollen and glistening as he reclined on his hands behind him on the bed, looking ravenous in nature and more than alluring to the elated and glazed-eyed Kazama who could not take his eyes away from him in such a state.

"Mmm…tastes good…I wonder how I could get more…"Vega mentioned with impossible eroticism as he swept his tongue across his pouting lips as he secretly savored how entranced his handsome and powerful lover looked at this moment, the act prompting Jin to blink and quickly gather his thoughts as he watched his sexy companion smirk evilly at him.

"Turn around," Jin ordered in a low, careful baritone, pleased as Vega quickly obeyed with graceful, sultry moves that did not betray his god-like beauty as the Spanish ninja smoothly turned over on the white, comfortable mattress so that he could rest his weight on his forearms and knees with his back facing a smirking Jin.

"…absolutely beautiful…" Jin commented as he placed a knee onto the edge of the bed in between Vega's parted legs, his voice sounding of pure silk and fine liquor as he mindfully leaned over his lover's form so that his lips brushed against the tanned flesh of Vega's shoulder blade, "…it pains me sometimes just how beautiful…and perfect…you are."

Vega shivered upon feeling the enamored Kazama's heated words roll over his sensitive flesh, the green-eyed man able to feel Jin's larger, stronger form covering his own as the raven placed slow, methodic kisses to the back of his shoulders, every sensation only serving to drown the Spaniard that much more as he drank in and savored each tender kiss, flutter of breath, and movement of Jin's skin against his own.

"Jin…"Vega mewled in a hushed, quivering voice, his fingers tightening in their unconscious grip of the silken bed sheets before him as he felt the Kazama's hands easily slide down the curve of his frame until they squeezed his ass with almost feral, pleading strength.

"Ever since I first saw you…I knew I had to have you…"Jin continued with sugar-topped words and even softer kisses that made Vega tremble in unbridled ecstasy underneath him, longing for the raven never to stop his candy-sweet touches and voicing his inner-most thoughts that seemed to make his whole body ignite with uncontrollable and intoxicating lust, "…I didn't think I would fall for you so quickly…but…I know now that I can never let you go."

Skilled hands kneaded the blonde's lower back before fingertips lightly ran across his spread thighs as Jin's very actions were inquiries in themselves of if he could pursue any further with the purring, stretching Spaniard.

Vega squirmed adorably underneath the Kazama's practically torturous ministrations before he turned his golden head to a side so the latter could see his stunning profile while he spoke his answer, his long braid falling over a shoulder once he did so.

"Jin…I can't take it anymore…please…you won't hurt me, I promise…make love to me now," Vega whimpered wantonly as he pushed his ass into Jin's grasp a bit more to emphasize his meaning, his words being exactly what the crafty and oftentimes manipulative CEO needed to hear from the sexy blonde-haired man before continuing.

The raven smirked, his narrowed eyes glazed and glinting with countless, forbidden thoughts that saturated his senses and teased the blood in his veins as he rose up from leaning over his sensuous lover so he may watch every shift in his grace and move of his muscles as he slowly, carefully eased one of his fingers passed the tight ring of sensitive flesh of Vega's entrance.

Vega instantly caught his full, bottom lip in between his white teeth as he cooed softly at the welcomed intrusion, his tingling body already relaxing as he rested his chest completely on the bed so that the arc of his back was much deeper and arousing to the handsome Kazama behind him.

"So sexy…you have no idea, Vega…just what it is that you do to me…"Jin growled as he worked his finger in and out of the gorgeous Spain native's tight channel, the texture like warm, beckoning velvet against his hand as he retracting his digit completely but only to add a second finger that was pushed inside with a little more force.

"Ah…! Jin, more…give me more…I need to feel you," Vega groaned in a needy, lacey voice that sent sparks straight to Jin's painfully hard arousal that the Kazama refused to touch no matter how badly he was aching with red-hot fire to experience relief again.

"Just a little longer, baby…I swore to myself that I would never hurt you," Jin admitted affectionately as his hungry eyes remained glued to the softly writhing man occupying his bed, begging for his sex with the sweetest voice he had ever heard, whose insides felt absolutely amazing against his highly-receptive fingers.

The Kazama's throbbing length leaked another drop of precome as he suddenly shoved a third, deadly finger inside of his stunning lover and immediately watched as Vega arched his back, tossing his golden braid down his spine again, as he moaned out in a sharp voice to the darkened ceiling above.

Jin could take no more, his senses and very bases with the earth having been compromised greatly – the smell of Vega's sweat, the heat of his skin, the feeling of him moaning and pleading for something the Kazama was more than happy to give was all serving to be far too much for him to handle with any degree of sanity.

With hasty, need-fueled actions, Jin removed his fingers from Vega's supple ass, pleased when he had the blonde gasp from the sensation, as he grabbed his own pulsating cock at its base and lined up the wide, swollen head at his lover's dripping entrance.

"Ooh…yes…do it…now, Jin…"Vega murmured somewhat dreamily as his overheated body was made to effortlessly simmer as he felt Jin smear his warm precome over his prepared entrance in order to lubricate the immediate area that would be stretched upon him entering.

"Mmh…Vega…"Jin said in between gritted teeth as he began inching his engorged member inside of his voracious lover, already feeling some sort of satisfaction wash over him and rid his mind of anything else as he lost himself in the indescribable warmth of Vega's soft channel.

The weapon-user trembled on top of the mattress as he felt his insides stretch extensively to accommodate Jin's gradually intruding member, his breath catching in his outstretched neck before Vega shuddered out his air and tried his best to relax despite his initial pain and discomfort.

"That's my baby…just relax…"Jin groaned heavily from above the fiery blonde as he mindlessly massaged the sides of Vega's hips in his hands in a soothing gesture that wholly succeeded in making Vega's tension start to fade away as unforeseeable pleasure was already taking its place.

"J-Jin…move…"Vega cooed softly against the disarrayed bed sheets by his face, finding himself ultimately loving the feeling of the bold Kazama inside of him, connected with him at last, more and more with each passing second as his lustful body accepted the sensations at last and made the Spaniard practically crave for more stimulation, more heat from the statuesque body behind his own; more of Jin.

Pleased with his lovely former cage-fighter in every way possible, Jin suddenly retracted his heavy member from Vega's velvet-textured entrance before roughly shoving the whole thing back inside of him, his hands currently holding onto Vega's hips acting as a sort of anchor to keep Vega in his truly seductive position for the Kazama to utilize.

"Ah…! Don't…do not stop, Jin…" the blonde cried out with a shaky voice from the abrupt and massively deep thrust, the Spaniard briefly considering the idea that Jin could touch his very soul with how far into his body he was reaching, as he automatically relaxed his hips even more inside Jin's grasp.

Fingers softly slid down the outsides of Vega's parted thighs before Jin greedily seized a hold of the supple, tempting flesh for more leverage as he began easily manipulating his lover's lower body to meet his own steady, brutal thrusts inside of him, each one wringing out extraordinary quantities of immense carnal pleasure and spiritual contentment that meshed together in something that they both could have only labeled as remarkable.

The green-eyed man was instantly thrashing in ecstasy on top of the mattress before the Kazama, his sexy, accented voice thick in the pleasantly shaded area around them as Vega cried out deliciously from Jin's immediate compliance to his wishes, the raven having leaned a little of his own weight backwards to give his own hips a better angle to drive his pulsating member even deeper inside of the Spaniard.

Jin was momentarily mindless in nature as he continued pushing and pulling his rigid length inside of his charmingly feisty lover, his body only allowing him to feel and experience and not to dwell on anything minimal for too long as his exceptionally trained body, a form and stature totally becoming of a mighty Spartan warrior, was completely overtaken by everything that was Vega.

Even though it was Jin who was poised over the sprawled and writhing blonde-haired man, it was the intimidating CEO who acknowledged that he was truly at the other man's mercy – whatever his wish, the Kazama knew he had to comply, for making love to someone so perfect in his eyes was all the reason he needed to feel that way.

"Ahhh…Jin…haa…ohhh…there! Right…mmn…right there…!" Vega moaned sensuously as his partially bandaged back arched again and again in accordance to Jin's expertly timed thrusts that made Vega feel his every muscle be set aflame with scorching hot pleasure that trickled into an overall burning sensation to pool low in his throbbing groin, making the Spaniard's untouched cock beg for release as his inner walls were massaged in the most mind-breaking of ways to coax orgasm.

Jin's air was leaving him in quick, heavy bursts, his own timbered voice groaning in unbelievable pleasure as he felt Vega's insanity-sparking body squeeze around him every time he touched deep inside and pounded against the blonde's sensitive prostate, no doubt making his lover's adorable toes go numb and his alluring cock twitch in wild anticipation beneath them both, as the raven memorized the exact position of his hips so he could obey Vega's erotic demand of his sex.

Suddenly, long, skilled fingers were raking through golden locks of braided hair, effectively bringing the lengthy mane out of its styled hold so that Vega's hair could flow freely down his back and over his shoulders, just like how Jin wanted to see before he nimbly flicked his wrist around to make some of the strands tangle in between his fingers.

Jin absolutely could not help himself as he, sternly but not harshly, drew Vega's chest and torso up from giving his impossible long hair a slight pull until the moaning, sweating Spaniard had his tattooed back pressed squarely against the Kazama's broad chest and flexing abdomen.

"You feel so good, baby…I could do this with you forever…"Jin purred specifically in Vega's ear, his hips never ceasing in their practically violent assault against the supple curve of the Spain native's ass that ground seductively against his groin with each blazing thrust.

"Jin…Jin, I'm about to come…I can't…ohhh…mmn…" Vega voiced desperately, his body melded warmly against the front of the raven's solid frame as he brought his uninjured hand to his own leaking arousal and began to fist the weeping flesh hard.

Jin was certain that he had already lost his right mind as he honed in on the exquisite feeling of Vega's strong legs shaking from the onslaught of added pleasure due to the Spaniard pumping his own cock with frantic strokes of his hand which ultimately made the blonde tip his head back until he rested nearly all of his weight on the sturdy, moving Kazama behind him.

The sight and sensations were rapidly becoming too much for the Kazama to take for much longer but he fought off his orgasm in order to prolong his wonderful, soul-shattering time making love with his gorgeous lover at last.

"…yes…keep going, baby…I want to see you come…"Jin growled wickedly, his one hand still wrapped tight in Vega's hair as he brought the other down to squeeze the base of his own cock hard to stave off his own release while Vega experienced one of his own right before his eyes.

The intoxicating native of Spain suddenly stretched his wide, glistening back, sliding his body a little farther up along Jin's chest, his parted lips moaning lustfully as stream after stream of his pearly white completion erupted from the purpling head of his cock inside of his fingers, coating them with their warm, thick substance as his body shuddered dramatically in unbridled pleasure.

Jin had watched eagerly as Vega had brought himself off while being in his arms, the latter's insides having clamped down considerably around Jin's intruding length and making the act of holding off his own orgasm exponentially difficult to the Japanese male, as he firmly decided that that had been the most erotic and sexually stimulating thing he had ever witnessed and then carefully pulled his painfully erect member out from Vega's quivering body.

"Jin…you…you didn't…"Vega said breathlessly, his voice unsure and his body visibly lethargic as he provided absolutely no resistance as the Kazama swiftly grabbed his uninjured wrist and lifted the sullied hand to his mouth, prompting the Spaniard to quickly seek out his narrowed, determined gaze.

"I know. It's because I want you to ride me," Jin stated matter-of-factly before he smoothly brought out his tongue and licked up a tiny, translucent line of come that had gotten on Vega's sun-kissed hand.

Vega gasped as he watched Jin sexily lick his fingers and taste his completion for himself, the sultry gesture making the green-eyed man shiver in Jin's heated proximity once more as he felt his blood rush all over again with crazed, yearning want to be with this man one more time this night.

Once Jin had pulled his lips away from Vega's hand, he kept his light grip on the latter's wrist, however, as he carefully shifted more of his weight onto the bed and ushered for Vega to effectively climb on top of him, their movements slow and sensuous, teasing in their own right as Vega hungrily drank in the view of Jin's immaculate body lying down before him, as the Kazama could not help but fall in love all over again as he watched his enticing, feline-like Spaniard wrap those long, lean legs around his hips.

The blonde-haired man quickly lowered his chest down onto Jin's much broader one as their lips met in a gloriously hurried and desperate kiss, their warm breath mingling in between them as they swirled their tongues together sensuously, just trying to bring the other to their limit as soon as possible while simply dying at the unfeasible notion that it had been ages since they had last tasted each other.

Jin's smoldering muscles were relaxing pleasantly against the soft, pillowy comforters of his bed as he groaned with evident need into their fiery but silken kiss as he felt his lover trace his warm hands down the length of his toned body until they met the lowered hem of his own suit pants.

The Kazama lured Vega's sweet tongue into his mouth so he may suck on the sensitive muscle while he obligingly lifted his own hips up from the heavenly mattress so that Vega could expertly pull his pants the rest of the way down his muscular legs, the act immediately drawing a pleasurable shiver from both men as they felt nothing but the other's flesh against their own for the first time.

Vega was positively insane with pure, white-hot lust for the otherworldly beauty beneath him, suckling on his lips and tongue and teasing him right out of whatever sense he had had left at this point, as the Tiger Claw master somewhat blindly brought his hands up to either side of Jin's face as he carded his fingers through feather-soft locks of cropped, jet-black hair, encouraging their passionate kisses as he could practically feel the Kazama melt beneath his body.

Reluctantly, Vega pulled his tingling, panting mouth from Jin's, instantly recognizing that he would be permanently satisfied kissing that mouth of his forever, as he sat upright on top of Jin's lap, fully taking in the Kazama's rippled muscles underneath almond-colored skin that tasted of rich red wine and chocolate.

Large, fatal hands were gentle on Vega's hips as Jin helped his previously injured lover move his lean, tanned body upwards as Vega planted one hand firmly on top of Jin's toned stomach while his other disappeared behind his body as he suddenly grasped the raven's leaking member.

Jin hissed upon feeling his ultra-sensitive length being fondled as he caught sight of his miraculous Spaniard briefly lick at his full lips as he angled the Kazama's cock towards his entrance once more, making his tattooed, attractive body flex deliciously in front of him.

Jin stilled his breath, immediately enthralled by the forbidden scene playing out before him as he gazed with lust-weary eyes as Vega tipped his head back, his whole upper body perfectly straight and aligned, as the erotic Spaniard pushed Jin's cock inside of his stretched, willing entrance with a long, drawn-out groan that spoke of nothing but the relentless pleasure coursing through him as a result.

Vega's long, golden hair hung completely down his back and broad shoulders to pool on the white bed around them, as he shivered from having Jin's throbbing cock inside of him once more, filling him up totally and providing a view that the typically stoic CEO could only describe as angelic in every way.

"Mmn…God, Jin…"Vega groaned appreciatively as he used the curve in his back and the hand rooted solidly on Jin's stomach as leverage to slowly move his hips up and down the Kazama's groin, each tortuously prolonged movement making the raven's long, hot member glide in and out of Vega's impeccably tight channel as the Spaniard let himself get comfortable in their new position and find a steady rhythm.

"Fuck…baby, you feel amazing…"Jin breathed heartily as he trailed his pale hands down to each of Vega's thighs as he watched his beautiful foreign fighter get used to his body all over again as he brought him heavenly pleasure wrapped in satin and meant only for him to experience.

"Jin…Jin, kiss me," Vega rasped around all of his building, unyielding pleasure that was starting to offer incredible frustration to his overall ecstasy as his striking green eyes glinted despite the surrounding inkiness of their unlit bedroom where only mild streaks of silvery moonlight penetrated the room from the windows.

The dazed Kazama sat up almost as if he was in a dream, instantly drawn into a tight embrace by strong, sun-kissed arms as Vega shifted his weight a little on top of Jin's groin so that the raven would ultimately have more control over their lovemaking as the pair brought their lips together that were instantly conformed as if they were of one, individual entity.

Battle-hardened, snow-kissed arms wrapped around Vega's middle, mindful of the bandages there, as he watched as Vega closed his entrancing eyes and simply gave himself over to the possessive and wholly consumed Kazama, the raven barely noticing how the Spain native had wrapped his legs around his waist while he took to adding more force behind his thrusts straight away.

"Ohh…y-yes…Jin…ahh…harder," Vega begged breathlessly as he broke off their simple but meaningful kiss, loving how the Kazama wasted no time in making their sex a bit more raw and hurried, hungrier in nature as Jin sought out pure, uninhibited pleasure through his own body, the revelation of which making the blonde-haired man cling to the strong, scarred back within his reach as he tipped his head back in earth-shattering pleasure once more.

Half-lidded black eyes watched intently as Vega tried to arch while being inside his iron-clad embrace as only shiny, golden locks of his hair were able to be thrown everywhere as Vega's body recoiled and accepted every one of Jin's increasingly frantic thrusts up into his tempting ass, making his groin grind deliciously into the latter's supple hips and had them both trembling in the other's arms.

"Ahh…! Oh my God, Jin…Jin, I love it…it feels so good…Jin Kazama, don't you fucking stop!" Vega hollered energetically, his lithe body bouncing up and down on Jin's lap at an alarming rate, as he brought his hands to either of Jin's large shoulders for support as his moans began to topple over one another, signaling to both men that he was about at an overpowering limit.

Jin felt chills run up his spine from hearing Vega call out his full name as he had, as he smoothly placed his lips to the front of Vega's outstretched throat, able to somewhat see below the tip of his own nose just how the Spain native's impressive stomach muscles flexed and writhed every time their body collided with each other and sent more and more sparks of ultra-fine ecstasy to riddle through their veins as they made love.

"Vega…baby…nnh…I need to come inside of you…right now," Jin growled out huskily against the tender flesh of Vega's throat, unable to suppress the raging need that had his lower abdomen taut with impossible fire to experience relief, to finally reach that sexual apex with the man he loved that would have him shuddering in virtuous, unimaginable bliss.

"…mmn, do it, Jin…I want to feel it…"Vega cooed hotly, tossing his blonde head this way and that as he relished in the enjoyably overwhelming sensations of Jin's hands on his hips manipulating his ass in whatever way he pleased, while the raven also kept his parted lips on his throat that allowed the Spaniard to feel every time the Kazama experienced pleasure as he flirted with the edge of his own physical capacity.

"Haa…Vega…ohh…I love you so goddamn much…so much…"Jin growled out with an almost feral tone to his timbered voice as he suddenly squeezed Vega's smooth, grinding ass hard inside of his hands as he emptied himself into that convulsing, vice-like heat that he could feel responsively swallowing up everything he had to offer in the process.

Jin continued to hum low in his throat, his eyes screwed shut tight, as he felt his swollen member pulse over and over again as he continued thrusting inside of Vega, each new time bringing out more of his thick, creamy essence to coat his Spanish lover's quivering insides as the Kazama completely lost himself to the rapidly enveloping euphoria that was stealing him away.

"Ahh…madre santa del Dios…Jin…I'm coming….JIN…!" Vega screamed, his beautiful body arching at last while still keeping inside the circle of Jin's arms as his untouched cock spurted wildly onto both of their chiseled, damp chests and stomachs, the Spain native's legs having unconsciously gripped onto Jin's sides as he felt the Kazama ride out his pleasure-inducing orgasm and experience the after-shocks of his own.

Vega kept his body bent slightly backwards as he sporadically trembled with blinding pleasure, trying to catch his breath as he savored being able to feel nothing but wonderful, blissful paradise all over, as he felt Jin's hands slowly slide up the curve of his lower back until they reach either of his shoulder blades, the Kazama effectively providing support to Vega's reclining, tired position.

The panting, overwhelmed raven cradled Vega's sated and peacefully sated form as he placed a soft but chaste kiss to the Spaniard's chest, right above his heart, which acted as some kind of mild cue to usher Vega kindly back down to earth as the blonde angled his face down to look upon his passionate lover.

The warmth of Jin's hands and body pressed up against Vega now served as a delightful blanket that cajoled a serene slumber as Vega, pleased when he saw unspeakable affection and kindness in Jin's softened face, continued to lean his weight forward until he was lightly hugging the ruthless CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu.

"Tired?" Jin asked with a sleepy smirk of his own as he began petting down Vega's unruly blonde locks so that they would lay straight again, Vega's head resting comfortably on top of his shoulder with his hands just barely touching his sides.

"Mm-hmm," Vega replied lazily as his jade-colored eyes fought to stay open so he may continued to bask in such tranquility and utter relief from feeling Jin's hands sift carefully through his hair after their mind-blowing bouts of fulfilling sex.

"How are your ribs?" Jin asked his lover calmly, genuinely concerned that he had jostled the previously injured fighter too much as he considered Vega's bandages as he saw them clearly down the Spaniard's back and one arm.

Vega chuckled quietly at the Kazama's second question before he lifted his head up from Jin's shoulder so he could look him in the eye once more before answering.

"They've been better, but I am alright," Vega replied with a small, good-natured smile as he briefly watched Jin return the smile, the latter seeming pleased with his witty and completely dishonest answer.

Truth be told, Vega's injured side was positively raging with sizzling pain, his bruised ribs having protested their activities since the start, but the determined, disciplined blonde had long decided to not let his own shortcomings be a factor when it came to pleasing Jin, his Jin.

"Good," Jin commented before carefully inching his body backwards so he may fully lie down on the bed, prompting Vega to separate their bodies so he may join him amongst the pillows for rest and recuperation.

Jin took a deep, relaxing breath, content with the world and everything in it for perhaps the first time in his life, as he settled on top of his mattress once more, already feeling Vega mindfully crawl up to his side and unabashedly wrap his arms around Jin's torso as he snuggled closer to his lover's warmth.

The Kazama freed a hand and gently interlaced his fingers with Vega's, noticing with care that it was with the hand of the blonde's bandaged arm, as he absolutely cherished the way Vega's head was resting on top of his chest while his other arm was draped lovingly across his stomach.

Both men knew that they realistically needed to clean their bodies of the fluids currently coating them, but both also knew that that was not even important right now as Jin and Vega breathed deeply the other's presence and wholly appreciated it for all it was worth – their time together this night truly marking something magnificent concerning their future.

"Jin?" Vega suddenly voiced in his lovely, accented baritone from the Kazama's chest, the sound not unpleasant or too rousing for Jin to lose his intimate touch with his feelings of carefree floating and warmth.

"Yes?" Jin replied back, his voice equally as dreamy as Vega's as they spoke to each other in the other's embrace, the fatigue in their muscles, coupled with the abundant darkness of their bedroom, proving to be indisputably inviting for sleep.

"I…wish to be disqualified from the tournament," Vega announced, his words gaining in confidence the more he spoke his thoughts to his lover and King of the Iron First Tournament master beneath him.

"What? Why, Vega?" Jin queried quickly, tipping his head up and cocking it to a side as he studied his beautiful lover and exceptional fighter whose previous statement did not make sense initially.

Vega looked up to meet Jin's stunning charcoal gaze that he knew was waiting for him.

"Because…I have all I need. I don't want anything else," Vega clarified sweetly, his perfect, flawless features soft and heart-stopping in their radiant, natural glow as he watched Jin's expression change from not understanding to being taken completely aback.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Jin simply freed his other hand and brought it to the back of Vega's head, gently guiding him upwards a bit so he may place a heart-felt kiss to the Spain native's smooth forehead in unspeakable appreciation – appreciation for the fact that he could know that Vega was not to be hurt again, appreciation for how Vega had obviously accepted everything about him.

"I'll see to it first thing tomorrow," Jin commented with a smile, keeping his hand buried in Vega's lengthy hay-colored mane as he watched Vega rest his head back down on his chest contently, their other hands still intertwined on a pillow beside them.

"Now that I am out, who is to fight in the next match?" Vega asked surprisingly conversationally despite his evident drowsiness, the Spanish ninja taking but a small moment to softly dig his nose into Jin's collarbone in an impossibly adorable display of Vega getting more comfortable to go to sleep on top of the smirking Kazama.

"Let's see…"Jin began, having to run the list of remaining names in his head as he considered Vega's question for a second, "…the next match shall be between Hwoarang and me. There are only him and King left in the tournament now, and I believe I fight the Korean in a few days."

"Hwoarang?! You are scheduled to fight Hwoarang?!" Vega suddenly piped up, lifting his torso completely off of Jin as he settled his weight on his outstretched arms so he could cast his unbelieving stare right into Jin's eyes.

"Yes…? What's the matter?" Jin asked in an unsure manner at first before slowly moving to sit up as Vega sat up as well and scooted over in order to give Jin more room.

Vega did not meet Jin's unblinking gaze, the Spaniard unmistakably troubled by something, as he looked down at a random, white pillow on the bed as he began recollecting his thoughts and tried to find a way to inform Jin about what had happened between him and the aforementioned red-head earlier that day.

Vega sighed and dropped his shoulders even more, his very pride as a seasoned warrior hurting deep within his soul, as he wet his mouth with his tongue before speaking.

"This afternoon, when I was in the hospital, Hwoarang…visited me," Vega began, his voice and mannerisms practically screaming how downtrodden he was about what he was telling his lover, as he briefly chanced a glance towards Jin before continuing, "…I thought he was you at first because I was resting when he came up to me, but…ugh…"

"Then what happened, Vega? Tell me," Jin demanded sternly but not viciously, his onyx eyes glued to Vega's shapely, sun-kissed form as the Spain native struggled to finish his recollection.

"He got on top of me…hurt my arm again, that bastard…"Vega remembered vengefully as he let his fingers trail over his bandaged appendage in his lap, "…and he said that I belonged to him."

Saddened, worried emerald eyes sought out Jin's form upon Vega ending his confession, but the Spaniard was made to abruptly gasp at the sight that was before him.

Mesmerizing black eyes were ice-cold as they seemed to be looking passed the Spanish fighter, the set of Jin's mouth was as if he had tasted something truly awful and needed to spit it out right away, as Vega could not help but notice that the Kazama's previously lax and comfortable stature was strung bow-tight now, as if the Japanese male was on the verge of exploding right before his eyes.

"…J-Jin?" Vega voiced with a small, quiet syllable, already feeling extremely relieved once he saw Jin open his mouth slightly to lick around his teeth, black eyes dropping but not without the malice that his very aura seemed to be producing.

"It's okay. I'm glad you told me," Jin said at last, as it appeared on the surface that he was calming down, when really he was already piecing together that that had been the reason why Vega had literally come running to him upon arriving here from the hospital with Nina Williams.

The CEO could still vividly remember how anxious and scared Vega had looked before diving into his arms and announcing with tears going down his angelic face that he only wanted to be with Jin and no one else.

Jin's teeth grit as he quickly realized why Vega had been so scared and distressed…because of Hwoarang.

Vega cautiously crawled back up to Jin, his eyes never leaving Jin's pale, diamond-cut face as he sat directly by his side and wrapped his arms around the Kazama's shoulders, pressing his face underneath Jin's throat.

Jin looked down at the nearly god-like bundle before him as he encircled his arms around Vega's slender form as well, new, gruesome ideas fresh and blazing inside his genius mind concerning the event to take place in just three days time but were kept deceptively hushed as the raven only placed a reassuring kiss on top of Vega's golden head and hugged his body tighter towards his own.

"I'm glad you're safe, Vega. Perhaps I should give Ms. Williams a raise," Jin commented with a misleadingly light-hearted tone as he felt Vega's whole, powerful frame relax against his chest once more before he obligingly moved them both down to the pillows again.

Vega chuckled at Jin's comment, holding the CEO tighter in his arms as he smoothed out his tension since that they were laying down again in each other's arms and now with nothing unsaid in between them.

"I think you should. That Korean…could not get out of the room fast enough…when…she came around…" Vega joked in earnest, his eyes closed and a smirk still on his face as he finally reigned back in his sleepy sensations that calmed his mind and mood, totally enveloping him into a deep slumber alongside his gorgeous, raven-haired lover who had listened to him trail off.

The spacious, blackened bedroom was completely silent, save for the soft, even breathing coming from the sleeping Spaniard wrapped securely, possessively inside his lover's strong arms, and the moment of stillness battled strongly against Jin's feelings of ravenous fury.

Jin blinked at nothing, able to think clearly of nothing, so he settled on only listening to the hushed sounds of his beautiful blonde snoozing contently by his side, just like how they have been sleeping for the passed few nights now, but this time…with outspoken and harnessed love flowing freely between them.

This was what Jin Kazama had wanted since the first time he had seen the mysterious, cloaked man with furious green eyes and a fighting style that looked too elegant for words; now Jin had exactly what he had desired from that first moment, Vega steadfast at his side of his own volition, reciprocating his feelings, truly favoring only him in this world…

How…dare…Hwoarang try to take all of that away.

Jin's long-standing rival had cornered his precious Vega while he had been laid up in the hospital, a low-blow, even for the hot-tempered red-head Korean, and the CEO…simply would not stand for it.

With his grip on one of Vega's shoulders unconsciously becoming tighter, Jin swore inside of his mind that he would make Hwoarang pay for his transgression against him and what he held dear; he would show him a hell he had never seen before.

His thoughts in order, his feelings set, Jin looked upon the treasured man sleeping soundly in his arms one last time that meaningful, life-changing night before pushing the back of his own head a little further against one of the pillows, finally letting his own mind slip away into a much-needed state of rest as he found it astonishingly easy to reaffirm his grasp on that peaceful nothingness and contentment now that he had Vega pressed up against him again and trusting him implicitly…no matter what.

X

_Author's Note_: I know I sort of went AWOL for a while. You have my apologies. Anywho, I hope you all liked this fourth chapter, and expect to see one more…the finale at last!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Three nights later…

"Should things get out of control, I want you to take him and get out of here, Williams," Jin instructed his female bodyguard and personal confidant, his voice only a whisper into her ear as he had placed a hand on her shoulder so that no one else, not even his own men, could hear his words to the Irish woman.

As per the final rounds of the tournament, Jin was to fight his opponent inside his own glass-paned, circular office, while about thirty of his most trusted personnel, all dressed in fine black suits and leather gloves, stood faithfully by the doors and respectfully out of the way as the observed.

Nina Williams was one of those few employees granted permission to watch Jin's exclusive match, as the Kazama heir had specifically entrusted her to look after Vega during the fight.

"Understood," Nina simply replied as she watched him drop his hand from her shoulder and nod once at her answer, both of them knowing what the stern CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu was asking her with directly doing so.

_Keep him safe._

Standing right next to the female Irish fighter, Vega watched with affectionate, green eyes as Jin moved to be in front of him, already tipping his raven head down for a moment as he lifted both of his pale hands up to his face and elegantly removed his small, rectangular glasses.

"I'll be right back," Jin provided cockily but meaningfully to his Spanish lover as he handed over his expensive glasses to Vega who accepted them with a smirk.

While Jin had significantly chosen to wear another one of his fine-tailored suits in which to fight, complete with sleek and stylish black dress shoes as perhaps a way to showcase his wealth and, by association, influential power; Vega wore a plain, white button-down shirt and blue jeans that emphasized his long, lean legs and practically flawless shape.

Jin loved how no matter style of shirt it was or how expensive it might be, Vega always rolled up his long sleeves to just underneath his elbows as the Spaniard had obviously made the gesture an unconscious but adorable habit.

Vega closed his fingers around the tiny, glass frames before suddenly throwing his arms around Jin's neck, hugging the handsome Japanese male closely for a moment before the latter had to fight in his match, the act serving as a sort of proper send-off as well as a silent plea for him to do well and not lose.

"Ugh…I refuse to sit here and watch this crap! Jin! Get your fucking hands off of him and come fight me already!!" Hwoarang hollered obnoxiously from somewhere behind Jin and Vega, already bouncing on his toes as he purposefully kept his agility and nerve going as he waited for the two to separate.

"You'd better win," Vega said pseudo-teasingly as he longingly released Jin from his hold as he let his hands slide down the front of Jin's broad, blue-and-white-covered chest, watching his own movements for a moment before looking up and locking eyes with his lover.

Jin smirked again at his lover's significant words to him, knowing exactly why Vega had chosen to say them, before leaning in and placing a quick kiss to Vega's tempting lips, finding it quite impossible to keep from doing so since he and the blonde were so close to each other and the air around them was just as electric.

"You know I will," Jin replied smoothly before giving Vega's beautiful face one last look before swiftly gliding away from him and strolling to the center of the large, extraordinary room to face his loud, red-haired opponent.

"About time…"Hwoarang commented smugly as he hopped up and down on his feet a few times before eagerly slipping into his fighting stance and continuing to bounce lightly in his place, "…in fact, since you took forever in getting here, I had some time to think of a way how to make this match of ours even more interesting."

Jin frowned at Hwoarang's incessant attitude, their banter and verbal jabs seemingly never to end between them much to his chagrin, as he assumed his slightly wider stance, hands made into fists held high up in front of his face, and his feet steady.

It is believed in some cultures that the act of moving around in your fighting stance shows your nervousness and your inexperience, thereby encouraging its own artists to remain unmoving and hence be portrayed as the calm, focused fighter.

Jin, however, knew that this was not exactly the case with Hwoarang, as the fire-spewing Korean's fighting style greatly paralleled his own in some respects in terms of high blows in quick procession and the general desired outcome to render your opponent a bit brain damaged.

"What nonsense are you going on about now, Hwoarang?" the uninterested Kazama asked his foe, already feeling hugely displeased as he saw the red-head smile broadly at him in anticipation.

Suddenly, Hwoarang stopped all movement.

"I say that the winner of this match…gets your hot-ass boyfriend all to himself!" the Korean finished wickedly, all but laughing out loud at his own antics and the implications behind them as he practically basked in how utterly mortified Jin immediately appeared to be.

Jin knew that Hwoarang was persistently trying to shake him up, find some sort of weakness…but his ploy had worked and Jin realized it when he chanced a glance over at his lovely Vega, just to make sure he was still alright and exactly where he had left him.

Nina had a slender arm wrapped consolingly around one of Vega's much larger ones as the Spaniard had his hands shoved inside his jean pockets and a heated glare directed firmly to the smiling, now bouncing red-head in obvious rage.

"Don't you worry, Doll…Daddy will be there in no time to take care of you," Hwoarang called over to Vega in a sickeningly sweet voice, prompting Jin to turn back towards said man with jagged points of ice running through his veins, making him temporary insane with the need to crush the man's skull inside his bare hands.

"...never going to happen, so don't kid yourself, Hwoarang; it's pathetic," Jin countered with silk in his timbered voice as his warrior instincts were already starting to reign back into place, making the Kazama remember Hwoarang's fighting style, moves that he preferred to use and the best ways to counter them, and finally, how he could ultimately defeat him.

"Pathetic? What's pathetic is…if you were so sure you were going to win, you would have agreed!" Hwoarang goaded once more before suddenly throwing a devastatingly fast high-kick aimed at Jin's temple, the smooth glass beneath both men's shoes enabling them to execute quicker movements as there was no resistance at all on such a surface.

Jin raised his fists and efficiently blocked Hwoarang's kick and hurriedly threw a punch of his own, which the Korean had obviously anticipated as he blocked it easily and made to slightly crouch down so he could force his leg up into Jin's torso from below.

The Kazama recognized the move immediately and dodged the attack that would have sent his body flying high into the air and at Hwoarang's mercy as he side-stepped his leather-wearing opponent and spun on his front foot to deliver a low-placed kick that would take out one of the red-head's knees.

The kick connected, catching the Korean thickly on the side of his thigh, and the raven-haired CEO was already continuing to rotate his body, making the elongated tails of his suit jacket curve right along with him, as he proceeded to execute a following round-house kick to the back of Hwoarang's head.

The red-head had stumbled back a few steps from the blow to his leg, a low grumble sounding through his grit teeth amidst both men's short huffs of air as they performed their moves, but was deft enough to block the high-kick with his forearm before hastily sliding forward a little bit and then shoving his foot hard into Jin's abdomen.

Jin's air briefly left him, but his controlled breathing allowed him to recover quickly as he felt the sharp stabs of pain pull at the afflicted area, but quickly surmised that it was nothing that he could not deal with.

The Mishima Zaibatsu employees all stood at attention around the designated fighting area, all completely quiet, not even talking amongst themselves, as the only sounds reverberating through the heavily-glassed and open area were the quick growls made my Jin and Hwoarang as they kicked and blocked, punched and dodged, or absorbed the blows and had to deal with the repercussions; nothing that no one in that room was not familiar with, but the whole thing was kept in such high regards that positively radiated respect as all of the onlookers watched as their CEO fought to keep his title.

"Haah!" Jin voiced gruffly as he expertly moved inside of Hwoarang's nonexistent personal space with blinding speed that only a few of the observers were able to catch thoroughly, as the raven performed hasty, well-placed jabs to the red-head's chin, making Hwoarang's head snap back harshly from the force of the combined blows as Jin also followed through with a classic upper-cut to the bottom of his jaw.

Upon being knocked back and made slightly disoriented, Hwoarang automatically lifted his fists in front of his face for protection as he huffed out his pain, but the Kazama was already on the move again, ducking down low as he seized one of the Korean's bared arms in his hands.

With smooth, precise movements of his body, Jin twisted Hwoarang's arm, stepped almost completely behind him, and them launched the slightly smaller man over his shoulder so that the Korean slammed into the hard, unforgiving floor below.

"Gah!" Hwoarang bellowed out, having noticed that some of the glass beneath him had cracked from the force of his body being smashed against it, and the Korean reacted by hurriedly rolling to his side to put some more distance between his self and Jin before surprisingly easily getting to his feet with fire in his eyes.

This time, Hwoarang retaliated by kicking at mid-level range, connecting perfectly with one of Jin's sides, before skillfully using his gained momentum to use his other foot to aim a little higher on his large, intimidating target.

"Heh…ha…!" the feisty Korean voiced as he landed his second kick as well on the Kazama, rapping him cleanly across the face that sent Jin spinning through the air until he crashed loudly onto his back on the normal marble flooring outside of the glass section.

"You son of a bitch!" Vega roared mightily at the glaring, panting Hwoarang who was utilizing his brief moment of having Jin trying to stand back up to catch his breath before moving again.

Jin had heard Vega's outburst by the sidelines, but he did not have to spare a glance over at his raging lover to know that some of his men were probably restraining the Spaniard, as he also could hear Hwoarang pant for air before the sounds of rushing footsteps suddenly caught his attention.

Feeling more than refueled from his blow and on-edge from hearing Vega shout as he had, the Kazama nimbly leapt back onto his feet, knowing that the Korean was nearly closing in on him, as he smartly executed a swift jump-kick, knowing that he needed to perform a move with more reach.

While Hwoarang was definitely faster than he was as he was able to perform rapid kick and punch combinations, Jin knew that he had power, raw, brute force that, when carried out efficiently with well-timed attacks, could bring down anyone.

Jin's left knee shot out high in front of him, propelling his strong form up into air, before the Kazama followed through with kicking out his right leg with perfect precision that the deadly kick landed to Hwoarang's face.

Hwoarang was obviously in pain from the shocking impact of having his nose broken and one eye blackened, but the seasoned, red-haired fighter was clearly used to utilizing his immense discomfort as a means to fighter harder, pushing even more.

"Ch'yeh!" Hwoarang called out fiercely, blood oozing out of his nose and staining his flesh, as he suddenly leapt slightly into the air while simultaneously twisting his body around as he performed a spinning aerial kick that crushed against Jin's chest.

Immediately upon landing back on his feet, Hwoarang jabbed with lightening fast strikes of his left hand at Jin's exposed cheek, slamming into the pale features he despised so much before skillfully cocking his body to a side and bringing up his fore-leg for another kick.

"Ha!" the infuriated Korean growled out as he performed a sharp, hook-kick that connected to the other side of Jin's face, sending the CEO crashing back down to the glass floor below with blood now marring his pale face.

More of the vulnerable glass below shattered underneath the Kazama's weight as the raven was not getting up as quickly as he had before, tiny speckles of blood making _'plip…plip'_ sounds against the dangerous surfaces of broken shards as Jin struggled to get a solid foothold to stand.

"Ugh…goddamnit…"Jin cursed viciously to himself as he stood up at last, ruefully spat his mouthful of blood onto the floor, and then took a deep breath.

"Jin…!" called a strained, desperate voice from the side, prompting both contending males to look over in that direction to seek out the owner of such a sweet, beckoning sound.

Vega had two suited guards holding onto each of his outstretched arms at his sides and another employee was gripping one of his shoulders, his fists balled tightly as the Spaniard had obviously been trying to fight them off, as his immaculate white teeth were grit in anger but his jade eyes were soft and painfully worried about the Kazama.

Jin swallowed down the spit that had collected in the back of his throat as he watched as his stunning lover have to literally be held back to keep from rushing to his aid at once, and the Kazama began to finally feel his previous mental anguish start to settle, disappear, no longer matter.

He should not curse or fumble during this match; fighters always get knocked down and bloodied, that was just the nature of the sport; and while Jin Kazama had been in many, many matches during his time perfecting his craft, learning karate, and even studying abroad for a number of years, Jin owed it to himself and Vega to keep a calm head and get back in touch with what it really means to fight a worthy opponent.

Gracefully, Jin brought both of his hands up over his head, closing his eyes for a minute, as he stepped out even further with his front leg and then made his hands seem to slowly glide through the air as he brought them both to his right side as if he was trying to create a delicate shape out of nothing.

His arms extended back into their original fighting position, his left hand out before his angled body and his right up by his chin, as he also skillfully centered his weight, his core, as he maintained normal breathing and could actually feel his burning, protesting muscles relax once more and accept his desire to continue.

"Come on," Jin spoke neutrally, seemingly at peace with absolutely everything that had happened so far, even the blood coloring his lips and running down his chin as well as the impossibly minute pieces of glass that were stuck in his fingers.

"You…you just don't know when to give up!" Hwoarang spat in hatred, his own bloodied face contorting in strict annoyance at how well Jin was dealing with his injuries, how disciplined the Kazama could still manage to be despite the inevitable fatigue that catches up to anyone partaking in a professional fight.

Jin smirked at Hwoarang's rude statement, and that was all it took to set the red-head off again, as the Korean displayed his enormous agility once more as he rushed up close to Jin before kicking his leg up high with the intentions of taking the Kazama's head right off his shoulders.

However, feeling his senses being a little clearer and much less fogged from before, Jin had practically seen the muscles tense in Hwoarang's leg as if to cue a big, powerful kick that would require a lot of force, so Jin easily knocked the Korean's leg out of the way before squatting down and then slamming his fist straight into Hwoarang's gut in a crippling punch.

Giving the Korean no time to start analyzing for a counterattack, Jin used Hwoarang's breathless state to his advantage as he lifted up from his squatting position right into another, brutal uppercut into the red-head's jaw, making a sickening crunch sound through the air that seemed to slice right through all of the silent anxiety of the onlookers.

"Arg..! Ugh…!"Hwoarang voiced in unbelievable pain, still unable to breathe properly and now with blood exploding from his snapped-back head, a leg of his blindingly kicking out to try to inflict some surprise damage to the Kazama.

The impressively powerful CEO dodged Hwoarang's attack as he lifted his fists high but then brought his right leg up even higher before snapping his foot down with searing force and speed as the blow connected to the top of the Korean's head and sent him colliding chest-first into the shattered, cracked glass.

The dark-dressed employees of Mishima Zaibatsu were all gaping in mystified horror, all eyes initially glued to Hwoarang to see if he would get up from receiving such a damaging blow, and then to Jin Kazama to see the man who had inflicted it.

"_Did…did he do it?"_

"_Is it over?"_

"_I can't believe it turned out like that…"_

"_Yeah, I know!"_

Now that both fighters were unmoving in their own right, the fiery, loud-mouthed Korean having not moved a muscle since crashing down onto the floor as Jin stood motionless and waiting above him, the employees were now starting to quietly whisper about the match and the astounding displays of strength they had just seen.

"Wow…I…think Jin won!" Nina Williams commented sort of light-heartedly but also with unreserved happiness in her voice as she spoke to Vega, who had been free of his many restrainers when Jin had started fighting again upon peeking over and seeing him there.

Vega sighed out his air in relief, not yet ready to speak of the matter just yet, even though he was quite grateful for Nina's usual wit, as he was currently just thankful that Jin seemed to be alright.

As if he had heard Vega thinking about him, Jin turned towards Vega and Nina and began to walk towards them, giving his neck a good roll as he did so while still keeping his almost regal stride.

Vega smiled upon seeing his Kazama approach him, ready to be inside those arms once again and kiss him until his lips were swollen, but…

"…you bastard…I'LL KILL YOU!!" called a ferocious, bloodied voice as Jin was abruptly tackled down to the ground from behind and hastily turned over by a crazed, teeth-baring Hwoarang.

Hwoarang's own blood flew off his face in multiple directions as he sat on top of Jin's stomach and immediately took to punching his fists into Jin's face and chest over and over again, instantly making the Kazama cough in agony and try to fend off the savage fighter.

Vega's features had immediately dropped upon seeing his beloved Jin be forced down to the ground from the red-head, and his first instinct had his legs already wishing to propel him forward, but a slender yet solid hand on his forearm stopped him dead in his tracks.

"No, don't! You'll only get in his way, Vega!" Nina instructed the shocked Spaniard, her voice speaking of her duty while the troubled frown on her small face spoke of her personal feelings as she held Vega back from going to him.

Vega grit his teeth and turned back to the gruesome scene before him, watching with acid in his mouth as Hwoarang wrestled an even more battered and bloodied Kazama back onto his stomach and then tugged his head up from the marble floor.

"Take a good fucking look at him, Jin…"Hwoarang mocked the raven underneath him who had one eye closed as too much blood had ran down that side of his face for him to see properly, as Jin saw as if in slow motion as Vega shrugged off Nina's hand and tried to take a few more steps towards him but was quickly seized by a myriad of his subordinates again who had to grasp his arms and hold their ground, the Spaniard screaming something at him even though all the Kazama could hear were muffled, unrecognizable sounds.

"…because after I'm done with him, you won't be able to recognize him anymore…and Jin…it will all be…your…fault…" Hwoarang ground out cruelly to the pained, barely conscious man beneath him as Jin slowly blinked his somewhat seeing eyes as Vega was trying so desperately to shake those men from him, tried so desperately to reach him…

All of a sudden, the glass-laden and marble floor of the panoramic office started to quake, increasing in intensity so much so that it made the lights flicker overhead and the window panes that surrounded everyone tremble against their hinges.

The employees stood their ground, looking around with wide eyes and alarmed senses as they watched the walls shake with unforeseeable force that no one knew what the cause was but could not speak a word about it yet.

Then, amidst the reverberating surroundings, bright, luminous light started to slowly consume Jin Kazama , wrapping the bleeding, suited man in brilliant white that just kept getting effortlessly stronger and stronger, prompting every single person in that room to behold the fascinating sight taking place with squinting eyes and mouths agape.

"W-what's going on?!" Hwoarang asked in a crumbling voice as he staggered away from the dazzling, glowing orb that kept spreading and whiting out Jin's form completely until it had even blanketed his shadow from everyone's vision, the Korean desperate to put some distance between his self and the unexplainable phenomena happening right next to him.

Suddenly, a loud, piercing cry could be heard that battled the shivering windows and trembling floors as the blinding white light amplified for only a moment before being abruptly ripped in half to reveal a single figure standing larger than life for all to witness.

Eyes were as white as snow, his broad chest revealed and with bold, tribal tattoos curving all the way down his abdomen, and huge, black-feathered wings spanning from his back, Jin Kazama roared with an untamed lust for power and carnage that struck unimaginable fear into all who looked upon him, everyone in that room.

"_D-demon!"_

"_It's a demon!"_

"_Run!!"_

Jin's frightfully horned head snapped towards the direction where most of the shocked comments were coming from as most of his men were dashing towards the double-door elevator to flee from such a horrifying creature, their loyalties temporarily forgotten as the more basic instinct of immediate self-preservation conquered all.

However, one man stood completely still despite the frantic running and screaming that were occurring all around him, his lovely, emerald eyes wide with confusion.

Jin's ghost-white eyes caught sight of his treasured Vega standing off to the side, his precious lips parted in an unconscious daze where the Spaniard obviously did not know what to do or what to think as he simply looked upon the menacing sight of Devil Jin.

Devil Jin's clenched his jaws tighter together before turning away from Vega to face his target once more, finding Hwoarang trying to shrink away from him and join the others in escaping the building.

Devil Jin bared his fangs at the sight of the Korean trying to flee before he kicked the ground hard, flapping his extensive, black wings to gain some height before soaring towards the aforementioned man.

"Where do you think you're going?"Devil Jin asked his prey as he floated behind him before suddenly grabbing the back of Hwoarang's head to prevent him from running anymore.

"Ahh! Let me go, you monster!" Hwoarang shrieked, his hands automatically coming up to try to pry Devil Jin's clawed hands off of his scalp, but was cut short in his efforts as his smaller stature was hastily thrown backwards in the direction he had just come from.

The red-haired man slammed into the office wall before slumping down to his feet with dropped shoulders as he tried to gather a steady stream of conscious back and somewhat deal with the throbbing pain now residing in his shoulder and ribs.

Hwoarang barely noticed as Devil Jin strode confidently up to him, not a drop of blood or even a scratch on the latter's powerful, enhanced form as the raven-haired man swiftly performed a heavy side-kick that sent the Korean crashing into another part of the merciless wall again, the surface having caved in tremendously from both times the red-head had met with it.

"Guh…ugh…s-stop…"Hwoarang choked on his own blood as he could not stand up straight and had to suffice for stooping over a bit in an evident manner that some of his ribs had been broken and he could not support his own weight.

Devil Jin growled at the fact that Hwoarang was even able to continue speaking.

In an act to remedy that, Devil Jin sharply closed his clawed fingers around the Korean's throat and hoisted him up along the cold, hard wall behind him, squeezing the delicate flesh angrily as he watched with eager interest as Hwoarang fought to breath with his face twisted in horrid pain.

"Die…"Devil Jin spoke lowly in his gravely timber as he watched with narrowed, ominous eyes as Hwoarang's struggle became weaker and weaker as the latter man's life was leaving him quickly and maliciously.

Completely catching the raven off guard, warm, strong arms were carefully wrapped around Devil Jin's torso from behind; tanned, weapon-calloused hands pressing softly against the Kazama's chest as Vega gripped him tightly.

"Jin…Jin, let him go…it's over now," Vega said quietly as he gently nuzzled his face against one of Devil Jin's dark wings, letting the impossibly soft feathers run over the contours of his cheek as he tried to calm his lover.

Devil Jin's breath had caught in his throat the moment he had felt Vega's familiar hands on his transformed body, the Spaniard's whispered words acting as a sort of soothing balm that coaxed his mind back to rational thinking and away from all those horrendous, consuming thoughts that had thoroughly overtaken him.

With thinking twice about it, Devil Jin relaxed his fatal grip on Hwoarang's throat, sending the Korean tumbling down to the floor and coughing for dear life, as the winged man elegantly turned around in his place so he may face his own, personal angel.

Vega only took a moment of wondrously looking over Devil Jin's face, no longer was any fear or trepidation present in the Spain native's gorgeous features, before he smiled softly at him and then lovingly placed his hands on his lover's snow-kissed arms.

Vega noticed how Devil Jin's clawed fingers twitched as a consequence of being touched so intimately, and the ex-cage fighter felt more than determination sizzling through him as he leisurely slid his hands up the raven's well-muscled arms until he could easily fold his hands behind Devil Jin's neck and hold him close.

"Vega…"Devil Jin purred appreciatively as his white eyes watched as Vega brought them closer still as he leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Devil Jin's in a tender, reassuring kiss.

"Shh…it's alright now, " Vega cooed affectionately against Devil Jin's luscious lips before capturing them again with a tilt of his golden head so that more urgent force could be applied, purposefully letting the latter know how Vega was okay with these recent developments after all, that he still loved him.

Devil Jin carefully brought his deadly hands to Vega's back and ran them down the silken fabric of the Spaniard's custom shirt before lightly gripping his hipbones to keep the slender man as close as possible while the winged Kazama savored Vega's slow, meaningful kisses and warm proximity when he unknowingly needed it most.

Vega was being extremely mindful of the thick, dangerous horns that poked out from Jin's head while in this form, as he eased his sakura-colored lips away from his lover's, but only so he could slide his hands into that short-cropped, midnight mane of his and watch Devil Jin's expressions.

Both men's lips were kept parted, needy for the other still, as Vega watched Devil Jin close his glowing eyes and lean a little further into his touch, grateful for it in every way as he felt even more of his former intentions erode from his soul as candy-sweet pleasures starting to course through his transformed body instead.

Behind both of the lovers, Hwoarang had clumsily gotten to his feet, one hand rubbing ruefully at his sore, irritated throat, while he angrily eyed his alleged 'prize' that was once again in the arms of his most hated adversary.

As he began to stalk away with shaky footsteps and dried blood all over his face, Hwoarang could not help but mutter aloud, "…fuck...I would not have challenged the guy if I'd known it'd be a freak show…"

No sooner had Hwoarang's horridly ignorant words left his bloodied mouth did Vega suddenly dash to his side, catching the red-haired man by utter surprise, as the Tiger Claw master used only another moment more to send his right fist smashing into the Korean's temple in an impressive hook.

Hwoarang was sent flying by the sheer impact of the rushing force Vega had used as the Spaniard maintained his wild, wide stance with his arm stretching across his body as he glared at the fallen, dishonorable man.

"Be grateful that you still have your life," Vega warned in his smooth but roughened baritone as he watched Hwoarang have to make an extra effort in getting to his feet before practically sprinting out of the room, "…now go, and never come back!"

Vega had finished his warning to the sight of Hwoarang's fleeing back, but the Spanish warrior still felt wholly upset and outraged over what he had heard come out of the Korean male's mouth, considering how Jin had, ultimately, spared his life in the end.

Then, Vega shuddered pleasantly as he felt Devil Jin's large, fatal hands, the same hands that had fought so diligently for him and their promise, slowly coast up either of his arms until they squeezed at his shoulders affectionately.

Vega instantly dropped his reckless fighting stance as he straightened his spine and tipped his head to a side in pillow-soft bliss as he felt his lover's mouth run long his throat, and he could feel the beautifully winged man breathe in his scent and practically commit it to memory.

"That stance was unbecoming of you, Vega…you're usually so elegant, so beautiful…"Devil Jin cooed in his intoxicating timber against the side of the blonde-haired man's throat, loving how he had Vega melting underneath his hands and against his chest.

"I know. It's just that…when I heard what he said about you, I just saw red…"Vega purred out his confession for his hasty actions, his eyes slipping closed as he felt skilled, deadly fingers carefully start to unfasten the buttons running down the front of his shirt in the process.

Devil Jin smirked at Vega's faithful, undying words to him as he succeeded in completely unbuttoning Vega's white dress shirt and hungrily ran his hands down the tanned and tattooed flesh of his lover from behind, relishing in how Vega had gasped at the contact and unknowingly ground his ass against Devil Jin's groin.

The black-winged man groaned low in his throat in response, purposefully letting his gorgeous blonde fighter know what he was doing to him, teasing him, as he effortlessly pulled the light-weight garment from Vega's shoulders so that it fluttered to the broken and disheveled flooring below.

"Jin…"Vega breathed lustfully, his lover's primal growl going straight to his own awakening member, as he lifted his toned, slightly scarred arms up towards Devil Jin's head and tangled his fingers in his inky mane so he could usher the taller man's mouth down onto his exposed shoulder.

Claws just barely scraped down Vega's stretched abdomen, Vega arching his back and flexing his stomach muscles as he pressed himself to the man behind him, as Devil Jin obligingly sucked hard on the supple flesh of the Spaniard's shoulder, marking him as he made him squirm in his arms.

"…ooh…mmn…"Vega voiced in his sultry, accented tone, loving exactly how Devil Jin was suckling his skin hard before tonguing the worried area and letting his fangs ghost over the reddened flesh, as the Spaniard trailed the backs of his tanned fingers down his lover's neck, across his pale collarbone and then down his tattooed and solid chest.

Devil Jin's large, black wings spanned out even more as a result of Vega's light, insanity-sparking petting to his body, before the white-eyed man quickly drove his hands into Vega's pants, already taking the Spain native's engorged member inside his fist while his other hand cupped his sensitive, velvety-soft sac.

"Ha..! Jin…h-hold on… Vega made himself voice even though he trailed off towards the end in favor of bringing his own hands down to rest on his lover's exposed forearms as he hummed and purred his appreciation of Devil Jin immediately taking to thumbing his leaking slit and smearing the smooth liquid all over the enflamed head of his cock with his fingers.

"Mmm…look how hard you are…one would think…that you like seeing me in this form…?" Devil Jin teased his lover with honey-coated words that ran thickly over Vega's senses as his grip tightened on the raven's arms as he tilted his head back once more to rest on Devil Jin's chest in unforgiving pleasure as the raven began lazily pumping his clawed hand up and down Vega's growing length.

"Tell me Vega…does it turn you on to see the one you love…with fangs and claws…just like a ravenous animal?" Devil Jin pressed on with a smirk on his face and an even greater sneer in his voice as he watched Vega lower his hands to hurriedly unbutton and unzip his own pants so his aching erection could be freed from its confines and that Jin's ministrations on him could be easier performed.

Vega licked his lips, his body starting to shudder from Devil Jin's ceaseless strokes of his cock and squeezes to his sac as those large, pale arms were kept snugly wrapped around him, coupled with the undoubtedly erotic words that were being growled into the flesh of his neck, before giving his answer.

"Yes…God, yes…Jin…I want you to take me hard…right here," Vega groaned out to his lover as he ground his perfectly-shaped ass firmly into Devil Jin's clothed erection as if to emphasize his gripping need that was vastly overtaking him due, in large part, to the fact that everything that Jin had said to him…was correct.

"Then strip for me…"Devil Jin ordered in a completely no-nonsense voice that had Vega all but losing his mind before the Spaniard obligingly pulled his lover's hands away from his groin so he could obediently ease his own blue jeans and boxers down his lithe hips.

Before another thought could cross Devil Jin's mind, the sexy Spaniard tenaciously began to bend over at the waist with painstakingly slow movements as he inched his unresisting pants down his long, toned legs.

Devil Jin had narrowed his white eyes and unconsciously licked at his own, full lips as he watched his sensual blonde-haired lover slowly strip his own remaining clothes off and purposefully slip into such a position that positively oozed sex and provided him with a most gracious view of that flawless body and delicious ass.

Vega wasted no time in pushing the curves of his tempting ass even further into Devil Jin's throbbing arousal, pleased when he felt the large member thick and begging underneath Jin's pants, and lustfully groaned at the dry stimulation before raising his torso back up.

Devil Jin, despite all his fierceness as a man and as warrior in all aspects of the word, was rendered helpless within Vega's half-lidded and sensual stare when the Spaniard had turned around to face him at last and immediately hooked his fingers underneath the top hem of the raven's black and red-flamed pants.

Vega was far too breathtaking, far too erotic for any kind of normal thinking to be accomplished, but Devil Jin was more than happy to let Vega have his way with him for the time being as he watched with a wicked grin as Vega unfastened his two-toned pants and tugged them down just below his own pale hips, their gazes never breaking as Devil Jin let Vega manipulate his clothing.

"I love it when you're demanding," Devil Jin commented sensually as well as light-heartedly with a lick to one of his fangs as he felt Vega pull out his heavy, straining member and give it a few, firm strokes with his tanned hand.

"Is that right…?" Vega asked equally as playfully with a daring smile, for he was already running his tongue over his lips as he quickly slid down his lover's masculine, dangerous body to be on his knees in front of him.

Razor sharp claws were excruciatingly careful as they sifted through Vega' long, blonde bangs, pushing them out of his heavenly face, as Vega cast his striking green gaze upon his lover's immaculate features once more before letting the tip of Devil Jin's cock glide into his moist, willing mouth.

Devil Jin hissed at the initial stimulation of feeling Vega' velvety soft tongue swirl over the swollen head of his sex, coating his silken flesh with warm saliva before the Spaniard brought both of his hands up to his lover's hips for leverage and then closed his lips around the thick flesh to apply mind-numbing suction to it.

"Haa…keep going, baby...keep sucking my dick…Devil Jin instructed with impenetrable words as he used a single clawed finger to move another golden strand of Vega's hair to the side as he watched the latter part his lips even further and began to swallow more and more of his rigid, pulsating length down his throat.

Vega had applied extraordinary suction to every thick inch that had slipped in between his lips as he laved his tongue against the sensitive underside that he knew would send sizzling red-hot sparks to collect in his lover's groin and make him yearn for release, before smoothly letting almost the whole thing slide out of his mouth.

Vega flicked his tongue teasingly around the head, sucking on the tip when another clear drop of precome had collected at the slit, as he rubbed his thumbs over Devil Jin's hipbones in a tantalizing clash of relaxing pleasure and torturous ministrations that would have any mere mortal questioning his sanity.

Vega was simply toying with his lover's solid length, making an erotic show of just how he ran his tongue over the impressive member before suckling at his juices once more as if it was the very thing to keep him alive, and the Spaniard was not disappointed as he could feel Devil Jin tense beneath his touch while keeping his hands resilient in his hair.

After administering one, final lick to Devil Jin's cock from base to tip, Vega made to get to his feet with his natural poise, and was instantly grabbed by the back of his neck as his lover smashed their lips together in a much more furious and desperate kiss as the raven was practically shivering with need before him.

Vega purred into Devil Jin's mouth as the raven forcefully shoved his tongue inside the blonde-haired man's cavern, eager to taste him and feel that pleasure-inducing tongue of his against his own, as the winged man also snaked his other hand in between their bodies so he may seize both of their erect and leaking members.

"Ah…Jin..."Vega breathed somewhat mindlessly as he felt the larger, stronger man pressed up against him squeeze their cocks together in a single hand before slowly moving his fist up and down their shafts, making every inch of their arousals grind together in delicious, slippery friction that instantly had Vega groaning against Devil Jin's mouth before he claimed it again.

"How badly do you want it, Vega? Tell me how much you want me to fuck you…" Devil Jin insisted with darkly erotic words once he pulled his parted lips and tongue away from Vega's intoxicating mouth, pleased when he heard the Spaniard whine softly for more as he continued to pleasure both of their cocks in his hand with a slow, taunting pace.

Vega shuddered harshly, his whole body begging for more mind-blowing stimulation from the frightfully gorgeous man before him, before he brought his trembling hands up to either side of Devil Jin's face.

"I want it so much, Jin…I want your huge cock deep inside my ass…please…please give it to me," Vega begged wantonly, breathlessly against Devil Jin's lips in a moment where time seemed to stop for both men as if the very world had suddenly ceased spinning in space.

In a flurry of movements too fast for the human eye to pick up on, Devil Jin had rushed Vega forward towards the window-paned wall at the forefront of his office that overlooked the darkened, night-laden city where only the glows from street lights and business signs could cast a light greenish-white hue at their altitude.

Vega had gasped from the sudden movements of their positions, only needing a moment to realize that Jin had him facing the large, overseeing windows and was currently standing behind him, but was already moaning with reckless abandon while he felt his raven-haired lover waste no time in hurriedly plunging his tongue inside of his entrance.

Vega's arms were crossed over his head and placed on the cool, smooth surface of the glass as he obligingly kept his toned, sun-kissed, and tattooed body bent over slightly while his fiery lover worked on him; Vega absolutely dying pleasantly in how Devil Jin's hands were gripping tightly onto his ass while he simultaneously fucked his tongue into his puckered entrance over and over again.

"Ohh…J-Jin…holy shit, that feels...so fucking good…don't…mmn…d-don't stop…!" Vega moaned with a quivering, lustful voice as he kept his legs spread wide and his strong back curved over just enough so the magnificently aroused man behind him could have optimal access to any part of his body.

Devil Jin swirled his tongue around that tight ring of muscle, easing his way into Vega's entrance and delighting in how the Spaniard's moans were growing louder and needier by the second, before the raven pulled out his tongue and quickly replaced it with two of his dry fingers that were then buried inside of his lover.

"Haa…! Jin…please!" Vega pleaded in such a saturated, wonderful voice as his back arched even more now that there was something hard and rigid moving in and out of his over-sensitized and heated body, the Spaniard's hands forming into fists up by his head against the glass as he panted his pleasure and tried to relax his inner walls.

"I could eat your ass all day long, baby; you taste so good…"Devil Jin growled hotly as he worked his fingers in and out of his lover's entrance, spreading his juices and forcing the textured muscles inside to stretch to accommodate his intruding, pursuing digits that just seemed to pull moan after moan from the breathtaking foreign male.

"Ohh..."Vega was almost crying from having so much accumulated desire and frustration inside his body, tingling at his sinew, pulling at his bones, toying with his senses, but was abruptly satisfied as Devil Jin fluidly pulled out his sopping wet fingers and then pressed the front of his body flush against the back of the Spaniard's form.

"Come here…baby…let me see that beautiful face of yours while I make love to you…"Devil Jin instructed in his voice, heavy with arousal, as he gently wrapped one hand around the front of Vega's throat to gingerly usher him slightly away from the glass in a sexy choke-hold while his other hand pressed flat against his lover's lower back.

Vega's hands slid down some of the reflective glass in front of him as he was pulled back a little so that the horned, winged man behind him could properly see all of his body while he slowly pushed his throbbing cock into his entrance, using a fraction more force in getting the thick head inside his lover's body before sliding the remaining way with smooth, careful actions.

"Mmn…Jin…nng…you're so big…"Vega said through grit teeth, his thin eyebrows furrowed together as he tried desperately to deal with the sharp, zinging sensations of pain that were making his knees feel a bit weak as he felt his lover fill him up.

"Take a deep breath and push out…come on, baby…let me feel all of you…"Devil Jin's words were like sweet, rich molasses as they hung heavily in the air that Vega clung to and heeded as he did exactly as his raven-haired lover had instructed him.

Devil Jin watched Vega's reflection in the window as his lover took a deep breath, relaxing his pained expression as he, no doubt, took to his warrior's training and set aside the pain and allowed his mind to focus on other things, before timidly relaxing his inner walls completely, applying a bit of his own pressure against Jin's intruding cock so that his body would accept him more easily.

"Ohh…Jin…unbelievable…"Vega breathed in relief, his lovely, addicting body able to only feel the immense, soul-warping pleasure that Devil Jin was giving to him as the winged man had been absolutely stunned in seeing his striking lover sensuously get used to his body and then plead for him by name again.

"That's my baby…"Devil Jin could not help but smirk as he removed his lethal hand from Vega's throat but only to wrap it around his snake-tattooed middle while his other coasted appreciatively to one of his spread thighs.

The white-eyed man effortlessly hoisted one of Vega's well-muscled legs up from the ground as he pulled out his pulsating cock from his entrance and then slammed it back inside, groaning as he felt Vega's tight, wet, heat squeeze around every inch of him in the process.

"Haa…God…just like that…!" Vega moaned with pleading, breathy words as his toes curled and the muscles in his bronzed, sculpt arms flexed as he leaned heavily on the glass windows for support while Devil Jin made love to him from behind, clinging to his body and manipulating his lower half in such a way that about had Vega forgetting his own name.

Without having to be told twice, Devil Jin's glorious black wings stretched high behind them both as the raven-haired man tightened his hold on Vega's lifted thigh before immediately taking to thrusting his cock deep inside his stretching, writhing lover, pleased as he heard the Spaniard fill the ransacked office with loud, erotic moans.

Devil Jin could feel Vega's body respond in scorching pleasure every time he snapped his hips forward and drove his large, thick member inside of him, as his pale, clawed hand pressed against the blonde's stomach could feel his muscles flex and constrict in time with his established rhythm, couple with how Vega's hot, soft insides would relentlessly squeeze at his cock as if to already beg for more while they were still connected.

The raven was certain that he could almost sense Vega's pleasure before the Spaniard himself experienced it and he loved every minute of having that ultimate understanding and control over his lover's sensual body.

"Look how fucking sexy you are when you're like this, Vega…makes me insane…" Devil Jin growled in harshly panted words as he waited for Vega's green eyes to meet his own in the crystal-clear reflection of their two, moving bodies via the window before them as he slid his hand up from the Spain native's stomach to his chest.

Vega opened his half-lidded and somewhat dazed emerald eyes, his parted lips switching from nipping at his own bottom lip or moaning out loud as his highly-receptive prostate continued to be abused by Jin's deliciously increasing thrusts, as he beheld the sight of Jin's long, strong arms wrapped around his lewdly sprawled-out body as the Kazama made hasty, forceful love to him with heat in his milky eyes.

Vega tipped his head back slightly as he moaned at the impossibly erotic view of the two of them making love, but gasped sharply as he saw in the reflection as Jin brought his free hand down the front of his body until he could grasp his lover's untouched length in a firm hold.

Vega trembled uncontrollably in his lover's arms, his desperate moans beginning to be a bit more high-pitched, as he watched Devil Jin pumping his straining member with unforgiving strokes that begged him perfectly for release, as Vega unconsciously leaned more of his weight forward, trying to curl around his mind-numbing pleasure as his long, braided hair fell over one of his shoulders.

Practically pressed up against the glass completely, the matador freed a hand from the chilled surface and hurriedly brought it down to wrap around Devil's Jin's pallid, clawed fingers that stroked up and down his cock with such intoxicating passion that Vega could not even register that he was screaming to the ceiling in unbelievable ecstasy.

"Jin…Jin, I can't…haa…I need to come…oh fuck, ahh…!" the former cage fighter gasped in between his drawn-out moans, Vega's swollen member pulsating rapidly inside both of their pumping grips as the Spaniard's erotic body moved provocatively with every one of Devil Jin's brutal, frantic thrusts.

Devil Jin could feel precisely how desperate Vega's lustful body had become, the Spain native's insides fluttering around his cock wildly as the blonde-haired man shamelessly ground his ass and lower back hard into the raven's groin, making their lovemaking raw, powerful, where their blinding need was vastly overtaking their sweating, chiseled forms as Devil Jin quickly fixed his eyes on the image of Vega's cock in the reflective glass.

"I love how you curse when you're close," Devil Jin commented wickedly with a grin from behind his lover as he gave Vega's cock a particularly rough squeeze, adding a bit of blunt pain to mix in seamlessly with his pleasure and was immediately rewarded with Vega all but flung his upper half away from the glass as he arched against his chest, tossing his long locks of brilliant sunshine hair back as he came.

"Oh my God, Jin….haa…don't stop…I'm coming…!" Vega hollered hoarsely as he writhed against Devil Jin's thickly tattooed chest as his raven-haired lover watched greedily as the arching, moaning Spaniard's enflamed cock shot line after line of creamy, white seed that sinfully painted all over the glass pane in long, translucent streaks.

Devil Jin shuddered drastically as he felt very inch of Vega's tanned, athletic body tense up briefly before fluidly relaxing into an almost water-like state against him as the Japanese male growled low in his throat before savagely sinking his fangs into the junction of Vega's neck and shoulder, the Spaniard's own release proving to be far too much stimulation to witness as well as feel for him to take any longer.

The matador instantly cried out in delectable pain and pleasure combined upon feeling his lover bite into his flesh hard but was quickly brought back to moaning out loudly as he suddenly felt Devil Jin's large, throbbing member shoot his blazing hot essence deep inside of him, the latter's thrusts never stopping as the raven continued to pump Vega full of his come as he thoroughly coated his insides.

"Vega…fuck…"Devil Jin rasped mindlessly, too caught up in his exploding pleasure as his thrusts slowed down, his sopping wet cock staying inside of his lover as both men caught their breaths for a moment and simply savored their hard-earned time of utter bliss and weightlessness.

The Spanish ninja was charmingly lax within Devil Jin's softening embrace as the latter gently lowered Vega's leg back down to the floor so he may stand properly, but before the blonde-haired warrior could even begin to piece back together his muddled, fuzzy thoughts, petal-soft lips were placed by his ear to whisper something to him.

"I need more, Vega," Devil Jin said with almost alarming serenity and composure that it made the Spaniard simultaneously quiver before the raven used his lightening fast movements once more to spin Vega around so that they faced each other before scooping him up bridal style in his strong, muscled arms.

"J-Jin, what…" Vega began instinctually but immediately hushed up upon realizing that his lover was utilizing his incredible wingspan to effortlessly lift them off of the floor and glide across the room, specifically over the shattered glass on the ground near the center, until they reached the CEO's impressive wooden desk on the other end.

With meticulous care that shocked even Vega himself, Devil Jin laid his Spaniard on top of his expensive, corporate desk before gracefully setting down upon his own feet once more in front of him, Vega watching him with awestruck interest the entire time as he rested on his palms behind his body.

"Wow…"Vega murmured aloud, making Devil Jin smirk at his astonishment as he folded his wings against his wide back before doing anything else.

Still keeping his keen and narrowed white eyes trained on Vega's gorgeous face, Devil Jin placed both of his hands flat against the desk top on either side of the blonde's legs, before purposefully slowly bowing down his head towards his lover's growing erection that was swiftly filling with blood again at the sight of the raven practically preying on his exposed and sultry body.

"I can't get enough of you, baby…" Devil Jin commented scandalously with darkened words that tasted of rich chocolate as he brushed his tempting lips all over the large head of Vega's length, the raven absolutely cherishing how he had Vega shivering uncontrollably on top of his desk as the Spaniard's breath left him in shuddered pants that CEO wholly adored hearing.

"You taste good…"the winged, horned man continued to purr to his not-so patient lover who lay sprawled out enticingly across the flat, wooden surface, as he brought out his tongue and gently swirled it around the tip, "…you feel good…and I can never seem to get enough."

Vega groaned with almost a pained expression as he positively drowned in his lover's inebriating words to him, coupled with Devil Jin's painstakingly slow licks and laps of his tongue to his sensitive, hardened cock, the Spaniard knew without a doubt that he was about to lose his right mind if he did not feel those strong arms around him again and that hot, devilish mouth even more against his flesh.

"Jin, please…this is killing me…please…swallow my cock," Vega pleaded in a whispered, unsteady voice as his hands grabbed fruitlessly at the solid surface at his back as if to keep his building sexual rage at bay while his lover cruelly toyed with his wanting, begging body.

Then, granting his beautiful lover exactly what he had wanted, the Mishima Zaibatsu heir lowered his opened mouth all the way down Vega's rigid cock until his nose was buried in soft, golden curls and his lover was arching wondrously off of his desk as he moaned to the elevated ceiling.

Devil Jin knew that he was going just as crazy as Vega, his teasing of his lover proving to be difficult for his yearning body as well, as the raven obligingly sucked Vega's cock hard inside his mouth, moving his squeezing lips up and down that silken, throbbing flesh with remarkable tenacity that had Vega immediately hollering for him and spreading his legs wide in pleasure.

"…ha…ahh…Dios…please…so g-good…!" Vega rambled erotically whilst in the throes of his passion, his stunning body bowing and writhing before his lover as the Spain native seriously considered that now he was really on the verge of losing his mind, his ecstasy nearly strangling him in all its intensity as Devil Jin made quick work of bringing him endless pleasure as he tongued the underside of Vega's pulsating cock every time he allowed it to fill his mouth again.

Unable to help his pulling, red-hot urges, Devil Jin freed his large hands from the sides of the desk and ran them heavily all over his lover's torso; beginning with Vega's shifting, alluring hips, up his flexing, glistening abdomen, over his heaving, broad chest, and back down either of his toned sides as the raven dug his fingers lightly into the flesh there as he intimately felt just how the matador moved along with him and received his insanity-sparking pleasure.

"Oh Jin, I'm not going to last much longer…it feels too good…"Vega warned breathlessly, obviously loving the raven's lingering, exploring touches to his flesh as the latter continued to bob his head along his length with unbelievable ardor.

Upon hearing such magnificent words, the corporate guru increased his suction on Vega's swollen, warm member as he quickly brought his hands up to Vega's chest again to pinch at both of his erect, pink nipples to make Vega come as quickly as possible, knowing that his lively Spaniard often appreciated such rough, demanding treatment of his body while they made love.

"Ahh…nnnh…haa…"Vega voiced sensuously as his shuddering body came, his slender back arching once more as he felt his pleasure-laden cock spurt his essence down his lover's swallowing throat while the blonde-haired man smoothly brought a hand to one of Devil Jin's that was on his chest and lifted it up to his parted, moaning mouth.

Devil Jin groaned around Vega's moist cock, licking the whole thing in long, tantalizing sweeps of his tongue as he cleaned his lover of his come in the most mind-melting of ways, as he felt Vega teasingly slip one of his fingers into his own mouth to muffle his moans, swirling his tongue around the raven's intruding digit as he experienced another soul-searing wave of pure euphoria that still teetered on the edge of an unbridled desire.

The white-eyed man swiftly pulled his mouth away from Vega's lap, drawing his saliva-slick finger out of Vega's tempting mouth as well, as Devil Jin brought the same hand to his own, weeping member to administer a few, firm strokes right in front of his lover's half-lidded eyes.

"Like I said before…you make me fucking insane, Vega," Devil Jin growled hungrily to the blonde-haired man before him as he deftly maneuvered his large, deadly hands underneath Vega's thighs to hoist his ass up from the wooden desk, the gesture prompting the dazed Spaniard to obligingly wrap his legs around the raven's back as he let his lover move his body whatever way he saw fit.

Vega's hazed mind was far from making anymore witty replies back to his lover, so he chose not to say anything as he simply watched with somewhat blurred vision as Devil Jin slid his hands down from his thighs, now that they were successfully wrapped around him like how he had wanted, and settled them on Vega's ass, the transition making the Spaniard squirm cutely on top of the desk in anticipation as his eyes never left his lover's handsome, ominous face.

"Ooh…Vega…baby…"Devil Jin purred with impossible lust riddling his body as he easily slipped his hard, dripping sex back inside Vega's stretched, moist entrance, feeling absolutely no kind of resistance as he quickly filled the blonde back up again.

"Mmn...Jin…I love it…I love it when your cock is inside of me…" Vega cooed with creamy, addictive words to his lover who immediately began sliding his cock in and out of the Spain native with exponentially increasing speed, the Kazama's fervor fueled by the exquisite feeling of so much pleasure-inducing wetness surrounding his cock that was already accepted insatiably deep within Vega's immaculate body.

"I know you do, baby…mmn…" Devil Jin replied back to Vega with airless words as he hurriedly freed his hands from Vega's ass, satisfied that the latter's grip on him was tight enough to stay put, as he dipped his torso down to be closer to his moaning, drowning lover while he slipped his clawed fingers carefully underneath both of Vega's shoulder blades.

"O-oh my…J-Jin…fuck, right there…right there…right fucking there!" Vega hollered in a beautiful crescendo of his erotic voice as Devil Jin's transition to lie almost flush against the writhing Tiger Claw master had him instantly seeing brilliant images of stars behind his eyes as his prostate was struck dead-on with every one of his lover's intense thrusts.

Overcome by tremendous amounts of sharp-edged pleasure to race throughout his body for one final time that night, Vega blindly threw his arms around Devil Jin's back, his strong, tanned legs squeezed desperately around his lover's well-muscled middle, as the blonde-haired warrior absentmindedly stroked his fingers through inky, black feathers whilst in his ecstasy.

"Haa…oh, shit…Vega…my God, don't stop doing that…" Devil Jin shuddered suddenly above the hollering Spaniard that he was thrusting into with impossibly harsh thrusts, every one only wringing out more and more of those delicious sounds and reactions from his fiery lover as Vega clung to him and sifted his long fingers through the feathers of his large wings.

In a desperate, furious crash of emotion, both men smashed their lips together, already eagerly stroking their sensitive tongues together as Devil Jin continued to make frantic, hasty love to Vega on top of his CEO desk, the Spaniard's fingers touching his wings were absolutely making every sliver of pleasure burst into a magnitude of white-hot euphoria that spread across the raven's entire being as he, in turn clutched onto the latter and completely lost himself in all that was their lovemaking.

Devil Jin fucked his tongue inside Vega's mouth much like the way he was ramming his swollen, hot member inside of his entrance, as the white-eyed man's genius mind was in a wonderful state of nothingness as he only focused his every fiber on how their bodies felt together – Vega's escalating cries of insane pleasure making him even more high on their time together as he buried himself inside the Spain native over and over again until he honestly could not distinguish whose body was whose.

"Ha…mmn…goddamnit, baby…you have no idea…how much you mean to me…"Devil Jin gasped quietly, his building sensations and pleasure almost peaking, rendering his mind and body having only a moment of incredible clarity before becoming enveloped in unspeakable ecstasy with his lover, "…you're everything to me…Vega…"

"Ahh…ohh…Jin…JIN…!" Vega screamed at last, his melodic voice pleasantly hoarse with pleasure as the Spaniard felt his raven-haired lover grip his body tight before coming long and hard inside of him, once again flooding Vega's insides with his hot, milky substance that had the blonde-haired man simultaneously arching his body as he accepted all his lover had to offer.

Vega's rigid, bounding member erupted with his own come in between their closely moving and grinding bodies, coating their chests and abdomens with his opaque, glistening liquid as both men experienced an amazing connection that they knew that had not ever known in their pasts.

Both of their bodies feeling comfortably boneless, their minds completely void of any troublesome thoughts or glimmers of worry, Devil Jin and Vega merely held onto each other tightly as they naturally caught their breaths and truly soaked in all what they had done together, everything that had been said, the truths that had come out.

These few minutes were timeless, seeming to stretch on forever, before Devil Jin began to sluggishly retract his hands from underneath Vega's lethargic body; the raven's movements were executed with the utmost care for concern for the slighter man below his own body as he blinked his white eyes back into focus to behold his lover while he tried to move.

"Vega…"Devil Jin voiced softly, affectionately as he gently pulled his softened cock out of his lover's body and then rested his weight above him on his arms again as his unthinking mind was unabashedly taken in by the innate splendor that the Spaniard seemed to radiate no matter what, even as the blonde lie there on Jin's desk with his hands up by his head and his body twisted in such a way that was almost artistic in nature.

"…baby…?" Devil Jin voiced again with a little bit more strength as his mind was catching up to him and the present time as the winged man watched as Vega, looking forever peaceful and serene before him, was not responding to his calls.

The raven smiled at Vega's slumbering form, the Spaniard having quickly fallen into a deep, recuperative sleep after their many bouts of passionate, significant lovemaking, which secretly pleased Devil Jin to no end that sometimes…only some rare instances…was Vega truly fragile and whole-heartedly dependant on him.

Devil Jin brought up a hand to brush his own disheveled midnight bangs from his pale face, still admiring his handiwork as the Spain native slept soundly before him on his gigantic, wooden desk, looking like a fallen, powerful angel straight out of the Book of Revelation, before the raven obligingly leaned over his form once more.

Devil Jin could feel his wayward genetic altercations start to subside, making his sated body begin to feel the subtle tingles of his powers fading, as he lovingly ran the tip of his nose over one of Vega's perfectly-contoured cheeks before pressing a light kiss to the smooth flesh there, almost as if he needed to express his gratitude.

The corporate guru's eyes were quickly transitioning from pale white to stark black as Jin lifted his face up a bit more to look over his lovely, foreign companion to see if his kiss had roused him from his sleep at all.

Still breathing evenly and deeply through his nose with his supple, pink-tinged lips parted ever-so slightly, Vega slept on, unbeknownst to all of the raven's close, intimate praise of his features and very presence as his lover's wings disappeared from view and his clawed hands returned back to normal.

Jin smiled softly at the sheer image of uncorrupted innocence and tangible euphoria that the slumbering Vega emitted, feeling his self calm just by viewing it himself, as the raven proceeded to take the slender matador in his arms so he could bring them both to bed.

However, before such a plan could be fully executed, as Jin was still mindfully shifting Vega's weight onto his strong, almond-colored arms, the Kazama could not help but say something aloud to his tranquil, unaware lover that oftentimes literally took his breath away.

"Gracias…Vega," Jin said almost inaudibly to the gorgeous, sleeping bundle in his arms before taking his first steps towards the opposite corridor where their shared, spacious bedroom awaited them both to finally find rest and relaxation while still basking in the irreplaceable comfort and consolation of the other man lying beside him.

Four days later…

"Where did you say King is from again?" Vega asked the Kazama curiously as the pair of them watched the jaguar-masked man stride away from them, two suitcases containing the massive amounts of money he had just won being gripped in both of his gloved hands as he went.

"Mexico;" Jin answered with a quirk of an eyebrow as his mind still absorbed the outcome of the day and, ultimately, the King of the Iron Fist Tournament he had just hosted, "he entered the tournament to continue funding some orphanage that his predecessor had started some years ago."

"I see," Vega answered as he processed such a cause for putting one's life at stake and fighting in one of the most deadliest of fighting competitions in the world, as the large stature of the masked man disappeared into the late afternoon sunset, making his bronzed and bulky figure sort of blend in with all the surrounding orange and rust-colored hues of the atmosphere.

"Jin?" Vega prompted his raven-haired lover by his side once more, this time with a tilt of his golden head in the aforementioned man's direction as if to provoke a similar gesture from him as well.

"Yes?" Jin replied smoothly, finding it absolutely charming that Vega would often come at him with loads of questions, much like a still-learning child in need of footholds and understandings of things before continuing on in life.

"Are you relieved that King decided to turn down the CEO position for the company and just take the money?" Vega asked somewhat cheekily as he grinned over at Jin and held a certain mischievous gleam in his jade eyes.

Jin saw his lover's sly smile, knowing that Vega was purposefully being a bit playful with him, as he sighed thoughtfully out of his nose while letting a small smile curve his own lips.

"Actually…I don't think I would have minded it at all if he had taken my job," Jin stated surprisingly calmly, reflectively even, before turning completely towards his beautiful Spanish lover and immediately captured him in his intense, midnight gaze.

Vega blinked cutely up into Jin's face, processing his evidently meaningful words and positively peaceful look, as he faced him fully as well; the two of them currently standing on top of the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarter building as they had saw the tournament victor, King, to his helicopter personally with his winnings.

"Why is that, Jin?" Vega asked as he quickly had to bring up a hand to catch his wind-blown bangs that were getting into his eyes and smooth the strands back down behind his ear as he let his question hang heavily in the cool, wispy air in between them.

Jin had his hands tucked neatly inside his pants pockets, his long suit jacket and pants were a flat, neutral black and laden with fine red silk on the inside of his coat that billowed wildly against the strong burst of wind that whirled all around both stationary men on top of such a tall skyscraper.

Vega, in turn, was also wearing a proper black suit but the texture was of a sleeker fabric that made some of the more slender lines down his body practically shine as the Spaniard also sported a creamy orange dress shirt and tie underneath that seemed to make his natural gold complexion absolutely glow against the much darker tones.

Vega had chosen to have his lengthy, hay-colored mane French braided all the way down his back that ended below his shapely, firm ass and contrasted greatly with the black of his suit as well.

"Because then I could spend all my time with you;" the raven-haired Kazama answered serenely as he gazed at his wind-swept lover with soft but narrowed onyx eyes and a small smile pulling at his perfect lips, "…we could live wherever we wanted and I would just take care of you and nothing else in this world."

Vega slightly dropped Jin's gaze due to the sheer intensity of the latter's words to him, him being in favor of briefly looking down at one of Jin's suited forearms as the Spaniard could not help but feel pleasantly shocked and a bit overwhelmed from such a loyal declaration from his lover, before bringing his attention back up to his ever-patient Kazama.

Jin's partial smirk increased upon observing how flattered and candidly embarrassed Vega seemed to be in his presence for a moment before the gorgeous, blonde-haired fighter fixed his lovely green eyes back on him and then licked his supple, pink lips before replying, some kind of decision seeming to have been made by the latter in his time of breaking their gaze.

"Let's do it;" Vega stated simply but not without the knowledge that those few spoken words of his would utterly turn both of their worlds upside-down with how impossibly serious he was about the sudden idea, "…you and I, right now, let's leave this place and go somewhere."

Jin licked the roof of his mouth, forever touched with just how passionate and fiery the Spain native could be concerning their relationship, as he cocked his head slightly to a side and said somewhat whimsically, "And where would my baby like to go? Anywhere you can think of - name it."

Much to his surprise, as the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu had fully expected for Vega to take a moment to think his light-hearted proposal over before stating his answer, Vega quickly closed the last, few inches that separated them as he slid his arms around Jin's torso and then buried his face into the collar of his pressed, white shirt.

"I don't care, Jin…wherever we go is fine, as long as I am with you," Vega said into the fabric of Jin's tailored outfit, his embrace tightening around the larger Japanese male as Jin, in turn, slowly wrapped his arms around Vega's slender frame; the two of them already feeling much warmer and no longer the minor crispness the dying afternoon air held with it.

"Vega…you're serious about this, aren't you?" Jin commented with a bit of disbelief but growing, undeniable affection laced within his voice and actions as he brought up a hand to gently pull his lover's long braid off of his shoulder so that it may hang properly down his back once more, "Do you really want me to quit my position with Mishima Zaibatsu?"

Vega looked up from the top of Jin's broad shoulder, too many emotions flooding through his beautiful, statuesque form, as he swallowed down some spit that had collected in the back of his throat before as he sorted his thoughts, knowing that this idea sounded appealing to him right now, but unsure as to how Jin Kazama actually regarded it.

…and that thought frightened him.

Vega knew that he could not bring himself to push Jin into any sort of major course of action with the knowledge that his lover was against it.

In spite of the nearly forceful way Jin had introduced himself into Vega's life, and even more covertly snuck his way into his heart and mind, the sun-kissed Spaniard with eyes of gleaming emerald knew that he respected the Kazama far too much to try to control anything about him for fear that he would compromise what was already perfect, already appreciated.

Vega knew that; after everything they had been through together, all the solemn secrets that had become known between them and the unbreakable trust that was built as a result; he loved Jin Kazama unconditionally and could not bear to displease him in any way…even if it meant forsaking his own personal happiness.

"…only if you wanted to…I will be okay with whatever you want for us, Jin," Vega offered humbly, his willingness to go through with whatever Jin and Jin alone decided for him wholly showing through in the silken baritone of his accented voice, the loving grip of his hands along the back of Jin's coat, and the positively shining look in Vega's dedicated, unwavering eyes that held the Kazama's evenly.

The raven smiled kindly into Vega's awe-inspiring face, realizing with a bit of a heavy heart that he was possibly one of out a select few in this world whose ever gotten to see such a stunning beauty, see his reactions and his smiles and the way his whole aura just seemed to radiate godliness whenever he was happy or in pleasure, as the Kazama's mind was suddenly very clear with what words he would say next to such a man inside his embrace.

"Such things my baby says sometimes…"Jin said with a charming smile gracing his handsome features as he slid his hands admiringly down Vega's curved back until he could rest them on either of his hips, "…but, you know… I do hear that Barcelona is breathtaking this time of year. I think I should like to see it. Would you, perhaps, be interested in coming along as my translator?"

Jin's heart warmed at the sight of Vega's eyebrows rising in complete, baffled astonishment as his lovely eyes grew wide before the Spaniard abruptly withdrew his arms from around Jin's back but only so he may throw them around his neck to squeeze him in a crushing, adoring embrace before he spoke his jumbled thoughts.

"Jin…are you sure; are you…you really want to go to Spain with me?" Vega all but sobbed against the Kazama's throat as he squeezed the taller man's frame mercilessly hard inside his strong arms as he asked his lover for reassurance one more time, needing to hear it again, as well as trying to accept the hefty, significant fact that out of all the places on this earth, Jin had specifically chosen his own birthplace.

"Absolutely;" Jin answered warmly as he freed his hands and brought them up to either of his lover's angelic face so he may gently angle it up to meet his own in a chaste kiss that practically served to seal their deal between them, "I think…I want to visit the place that gave me the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Vega smiled once more in indescribable contentment before closing his eyes again and letting Jin claim his lips in another soul-scorching kiss that spoke of their future together, their upcoming travels, and all the promising prospects of reaching newer heights of being close and connected with one another, their growing bond and all the love that they had placed in it.

"You…are really going to love Barcelona…" Vega said in between their multiplying, heated kisses as his fingers clutched joyfully at the fabric at the base of Jin's neck as he continued to hold him close, "…they have the…best wine…in the world…and the beaches...Bogatell and Mar Bella…spectacular…"

"Say them again…the names of the beaches…" Jin purred against Vega's lips, their butterfly kisses growing hotter and heavier with each passing second as the Kazama carefully rubbed the pads of his thumbs across the Spaniard's cheekbones as he brushed back more of his unruly bangs and simply marveled at the perfection underneath his deadly hands.

Vega chuckled at Jin's adorable request to obviously hear his accent again as he pronounced the names of the beaches of the richly populated Catalonia area.

"Bogatell….and Mar Bella," Vega could not help but coo in his sinisterly sexy voice for Jin to savor once more.

"Hmm…" Jin shivered with a smirk on his face before crushing their lips back together and easily slipping his tongue inside Vega's sweet, addictive mouth, already drowning in his ever-consuming appreciation and love for the blond-haired fighter in his arms and kissing him back with just as much fervor.

"I love you so much, Vega…you know that, don't you?" Jin panted dreamily against Vega's supple lips as he took to nipping at them lightly as he relished in Vega's shuddering, warm breath ghosting across his neck as the Spaniard smoothly slid his hands down from behind Jin's neck to either of his shoulders.

Vega's hold on his shoulders was gentle but encouraging in its strength, as if the Spain native knew in his heart that he did not need to clutch relentlessly onto Jin to know that he would not drift away, rendering the moment quite soft and something to be effortlessly cherished between the two.

"I know. I love you, too, Jin," Vega answered with sheer silk in his voice as well as he had easily lost himself in the Kazama's seemingly always romantic touches and words towards him as he kept his eyes closed and leant into Jin's velvet lips that were just barely touching his own as they spoke to each other.

No other words about their recently decided trip and, ultimately, life choice were brought up at the moment as the two of them already knew that they were going to leave that same night without ever questioning otherwise, without ever looking back.

Their location set, their estimated time of departure decided, and the decision of the Kazama having to leave his job with the Mishima Zaibatsu being a firm agreement inside both men's mind, nothing else needed to be discussed as they kept their arms around the other while on that chilly roof of the company building where the setting sun ushered in a starry, beautiful nightfall for all to behold.

The other man was all either of them needed, and Jin knew no mental discord about his abrupt choice to abandon his vengeful company in favor of doing exactly what he had said he wanted to do – take care of Vega and worry about nothing else ever again.

Just the same, it had become crystal clear to the Spanish fighter a while back that, while he had originally entered into the King of the Iron Fist Tournament to win the money, what he had ended up with was much more valuable.

Jin had once promised him the world, but all Vega truly wanted…was Jin himself.

"…my strength…"Vega whispered slowly, meaningfully against Jin's lips, his words regarding the Kazama himself as he saw him, as he brought both of his hands up to each of his diamond-cut cheeks so that he may mimic Jin's own actions in cradling his lover's face as he opened his light-colored eyes and beheld the raven with so much affection, so much undying, undeterred love that it made time, this beautiful moment, seem to stop in between them.

"…my beauty…"Jin replied earnestly, reciprocating Vega's take on regarding the other as a piece of themselves that only they fit the mold, as he maintained Vega's endless gaze that, enhanced by the approaching nighttime, seemed to positively glow from the abiding darkness that served as only a welcoming, somber blanket to wrap around the two desperately infatuated men who knew nothing else than the joy they felt in their hearts because they finally were complete.

_Author's Note_: Ah-ha! The story is done now!!! See list below.

Number one: Sorry I almost killed Hwoarang lol.

Number two: Please review. I worked like a crazy person on PCP with these last two chapters and would greatly appreciate any insight you might have.

Number three: I was listening to a lot of weird music the whole time I wrote this…so forgive me if some parts just don't make any sense lolol. XD Thanks a bunch for reading my Tekken / Street Fighter story!


End file.
